Life: Version 2
by knowhere
Summary: Literati. Life doesn’t always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.
1. A New Home

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

Author: knowhere

Rating: Pg-13/R-ish. This first chapter straddles the line between Pg-13 and R. Later, when it becomes a R (or M) rating, I'll change it.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: New story! Woo. No, I haven't given up on finishing Lux, but I just had this idea and I wanted to write it.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

"Are you going to give the ring back?"

Rory looked down at the three-carat pear shaped diamond, glittering on its chic platinum setting. _Goddamn monstrosity_. It was so big; it swallowed her left ring finger, making it look much shorter on her already small hands. "No."

"Isn't that the rule?"

"Who cares?" Rory shook her head and tossed in another blouse, hanger and all, into the open cardboard box. "I think there's something in the rules about not dumping your fiancée two weeks before the wedding. So if he can break that rule, I'm breaking this one and keeping the ring."

"I say pawn it. Get some money out of it."

Rory glanced down at it; in truth, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of it but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And in part, she knew it was because she just wasn't over him. She was angry. At him. At herself. What self-respecting woman doesn't automatically hate her boyfriend after he cheats on her? This one apparently. "Yeah, maybe."

"I knew something was up when I saw them together. They never made eye contact whenever they were in the same room. And that one time he handed her the potatoes, he practically dropped it in her lap to avoid touching her. They made too much of an effort to not attract attention that they lighted up like a football stadium instead."

"He said he tried." Rory mumbled. "Tried not to be attracted to her. But he just couldn't help it. And he said that if I could understand that kind of attraction, then I wouldn't blame him."

"What a jerk!"

Rory smiled sadly but shook her head. She turned and looked at her friend Bram, who was dressed impeccably like he always was. Tall, tawny-haired, he had perfect cheekbones and soulful dark eyes that reminded her of sultry nights spent with a man amid messy bed sheets with a couple goblets of wine left on the nightstand. He was a perfect specimen of the male variety. Having met in college, and best friends ever since then, Rory would've married Bram and had a passel of kids by now if only they didn't share one giant thing in common: they both preferred men.

"No, I think he's right." Bram turned and looked sharply at Rory as she continued. "I don't think I've ever been attracted to someone like he is to Margaret. But," Rory sat down in defeat, "I don't think I'm over him yet. Does that make me insane?"

"No it doesn't." Bram wrapped his long arms around Rory and hugged her tight. "It's normal. Come on," Bram released her and patted her lightly on the butt, "let's finish up packing up your stuff, go to my place, get wasted on margaritas, and watch movies all night."

Rory sighed and straightened her spine and walked to grab the rest of her shirts out of the closet. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

* * *

_10 months later…_

Rory went up her driveway with the mail tucked under her arm and her purse hanging halfway off her shoulder. Today had been exhausting. Nothing had gone right. Her honors freshman class had been uncontrollable and she had to practically force them to participate in reading chunks of Romeo and Juliet. She also had piles of papers to grade from her junior class and speeches to prepare and assign tomorrow. Sighing, she trudged up the steps and bent to pick up a few stray leaves that had blown into her sunny yellow daisies by her front door.

A frantic clawing against the door perked her up. A moment later, a yapping bark filled the silence and a furry white head popped up between the front window and the curtain. Rory smiled brightly at the sight of her loyal West Highland terrier, Wesley. She had adopted him shortly after buying this house and she loved him to distraction. And by the happy barking and the small stubby tail that she knew would be wagging, Wesley loved her right back.

"Hey Wesley-baby. Mommy's home."

Wesley jumped up and down as Rory crossed the threshold. Before Rory could bend down to pet his little head, he bounded away and ran around the coffee table, hopped up on the couch, hopped off, ran into the kitchen, his nails clicking on the tiles, and then back again to sit at her feet. "How was your day today?" Wesley ran out of the room and came back a moment later, a white gym sock in his mouth. His tail wagged back and forth and he cocked his head when Rory didn't reach for the sock as if saying, _I brought you a present. Take it! Take it!_

Rory laughed and bent down to retrieve the dingy sock. "Thanks sir." Examining it in the light, she turned it over and her brows furrowed. "Where did you get this? It looks like a guy's sock."

When Wesley barked again, she gave it back to him and he happily trotted at her heels as she went into the kitchen. Dropping her keys into the bowl, she started to sort through her mail. Electric company, gas bill, cell phone, a monthly newsletter from college, and some sort of formal looking invitation from her grandmother, complete with calligraphy writing printed on expensive non-recyclable paper with a watermark. Rory scowled and dropped it on top of the bills without even opening it. "Great, another Emily Gilmore event."

Wesley yapped in solidarity and Rory smiled down at him. "Let's go take our walk, okay? And then home for dinner." Wesley agreed.

Rory grabbed his leash and clipped it into place. When she started out of the kitchen, Wesley paused and collected his new treasure and went to the door, sitting with the sock in his mouth. "So this is going to be your new friend, huh? Okay, let's get going. I have to come back and make spaghetti and the sauce. Oh and meatballs." Wesley's ears pricked at the sound of 'meatballs.'

Closing the door behind her, she noticed that the house next door had a car in the driveway. Old Lady Zanders had been Rory's neighbor since she had moved in but Mrs. Zanders had a massive heart attack a month ago. The house had been emptied by the family and sold. It looked like Rory had a new neighbor. As Wesley obediently walked by Rory's side, she made a mental note to say hi to her new neighbor tomorrow.

They walked down to the small park at the end of the street, the one adjacent to the elementary school around the corner. Rory walked around to Wesley's favorite tree and watched him sniff around and eventually lift his leg up, marking his territory. When he circled around two more times, he squatted down and when he was finished, he looked up at Rory with his satisfied face, signaling that he was done for now. Rory bent down and cleaned it up with her little baggie and tugged on the leash.

They meandered their way back home, pausing to note the new wildflowers on the hill leading up to the elementary school and the new picket fence that their neighbor had put up across the street. Rory paused to examine it. She had thought about putting one in her own front lawn for a while now so that Wesley could roam around safely in the front and the back yard. Maybe tomorrow after she introduced herself to her new neighbor she could go over and ask the Wilsons who did their fence. She already had the cute little cottage house; Rory wanted the picket fence to go with it.

When they got back home, Rory went into the kitchen to fix dinner and Wesley watched from his mat by the back door, his squat legs extended straight out making it look like he was flattened. She mixed in some hamburger meat into his regular cup of kibble, feeling bad that she was enjoying large meatballs with her spaghetti while Wesley's dinner looked so dry and bland. He had happily wolfed it down and then they crashed in front of the television watching the Discovery channel.

* * *

A high-pitched squealing sound jarred Rory out of sleep. She popped up in bed, the covers sliding down and reached over to snatch up the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Seven a.m.?!"

Wesley got up and shook his little body, coming up to Rory's chest and wiggling his way under the covers, his way of asking what was wrong. He whined and licked Rory's cheek as she frantically reached over the bed to pull on a pair of boxers. Grabbing the thin cotton robe that hung on the back of a chair, she threw it on over her tank top and whirled down the stairs, Wesley hot on her heels. "What the hell is happening?"

The sound was coming from her new neighbor and from the sound of things, the noise was coming from some sort of electrical saw. Rory ran across her lawn and banged on the door. "Hey!" No answer. Her hair flapped loose behind her as she spied wood dust flying from the backyard and she opened the side gate and went in uninvited. She spied a dark head bent over a skilsaw and charged. Did this loser not know that it was a freaking Saturday morning? "Hey! Mister!"

He looked up and turned off the saw. Rory saw him straighten up and pull the safety goggles off his eyes and perched them on top of his head. He gave her a quizzical look and pulled off the heavy working gloves. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, my watch says seven."

Rory scoffed and raised an angry brow. "Yeah. So why the heck are you making so much noise?"

"Because wood doesn't cut itself."

"It's way too early!"

He smirked. "Sun's been shining for about an hour and a half now."

Rory made a frustrated growling noise that sounded a lot like Wesley. "Don't you have the decency to keep the noise down until at least ten or eleven?"

"Look, miss," he looked down at her condescendingly, "This house isn't going to fix itself and I can't help it if you sleep in until noon, but I've got work to do."

"Ugh. Do something else until a more reasonable hour at least. People have to sleep around here." Rory whirled around without another word and left, Wesley trailing obediently in her wake.

* * *

When she was out of sight, Jess let his grin spread across his face. His new neighbor was something. He had been surprised to find someone yelling and failing her arms so close to his saw when he stopped, but he was even more pleasantly surprised to note the appearance of the stranger. She had obviously been asleep and thrown on whatever she had handy. Her white tank top had been so sheer that he could see the outline of her nipples and breast clearly without looking too hard. She wasn't well endowed but Jess had noticed that her nipples were a pale pink and the morning breeze had hardened them into delectable nubs. Her hips flared out generously which intrigued him. It would give him something to hold onto when he entered from behind.

_Wait. _Jess shook his head to dislodge that thought. He didn't need another relationship and certainly not when he was trying to start fresh with his new home. But still, his new neighbor looked very interesting.

"Who was that?"

Jess turned to see his younger brother rubbing his eyes sleepily, boxers hanging so low they looked to be falling off at any moment. "Our new neighbor."

"Was she yelling at you?"

Jess chuckled. "She took offense to me using the skilsaw at seven in the morning."

"I'll say." Gabe scoffed and rubbed his bare arms, padding over to sit on one of their lawn chairs.

"Woke up you too, huh?" Jess watched Gabe squint in the morning light.

"Yeah. But that's fine." Gabe stretched his arms over his head. "You're taking me shopping today, right?"

Jess nodded. "Of course. Promised I would. Plus you start school on Monday. We have to get you all that stuff. Binders, pens, lunchbox, clothes."

"Jess, no one uses a lunchbox in high school." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. Forgot. You can paper bag it then. We'll make sure to buy some of those." Jess ran his hand through his messy hair and took a good look at his younger brother.

He had assumed full custody of him three years ago when their parents had died in a headlong collision with a drunk driver. Being seventeen years older than Gabe, Jess hadn't grown up with his younger brother. Their parents had called Gabriel their unannounced blessing and though Jess had been embarrassed having a mom who was pregnant when he was a high school senior, he had grown to love the little tyke who would toddle after him whenever he came home from college to visit.

But three years ago, their lives had been turned upside down with the unexpected death of their parents. When Jess heard the news, he was devastated and immediately concerned about Gabe. He had flown across the county to California, his home state, and collected Gabe. His brother was a scrawny twelve year old, unable to control his grief and scared out of his mind. Jess had done his best to make a smooth transition for his brother, but he didn't know what to do other than to take him to New York.

Gabe had been silent for the first three months and Jess had given him as much space as possible to let his brother sort through the feelings of loss. But Jess was dealing with a lot himself at the same time. At twenty-nine, he knew nothing about taking care of a boy who was becoming a teenager. He moved Gabe into his loft apartment, giving him his office to use as a bedroom. But Gabe had been difficult and had a hard time transitioning from their spacious and sunny suburban home in Southern California to Jess's small New York City apartment.

When Jess enrolled Gabe into a local junior high, Gabe would come home looking more depressed with each passing day. His grades dropped and while Jess knew his brother was bright with a curious mind, the teachers at the school were growing concerned with Gabe's lack of participation.

The teachers suggested that they go to a family therapist. Jess took Gabe to see one that specialized in grief and they each had sessions, sometimes going together and others by themselves. Both Jess and Gabe started to finally open up about their feelings about their parents. They weren't the best of friends but at least Gabe finally acknowledged that he still missed Mom, especially during the holidays and sometimes when he couldn't sleep at night.

After hearing that from one of their joint sessions, Jess had gone back alone the next day and expressed his concern and his feelings of inadequacy at taking care of a teenager. The therapist had suggested to Jess that perhaps the city environment wasn't the best for Gabe and that Jess should consider taking him out of it and back into a more familiar setting.

So, after Jess spoke to his editor they were able to pull some strings and Jess transferred a local paper writing a daily column. It didn't pay as well as his other job back in New York, but the standard of living was lower in Connecticut and the therapist had assured Jess that the environment would be healthier for Gabe's emotional well being. Plus, at least Jess was fairly certain he wouldn't have to worry about Gabe being influenced by the wrong crowd now that they were out of the city. Well, at least not worry as much. Jess remembered what he had been like as a teenager and dreaded having to go through that in the coming years. He sighed just thinking about having to survive puberty, dating, and sex. Jess shuddered.

Gabe got up and started to go back into the house. "I'm going to heat up some Pop-Tarts. Want some?"

"Yeah. Two."

"Okay."

Jess watched Gabe disappear into the kitchen. It wasn't easy taking responsibility for his brother but they were getting into a groove. Jess still made mistakes and sometimes he would think that things would be so much simpler if he didn't have Gabe, but he was his brother, and no matter what, Jess had promised he would be there for him.

* * *

"I like these." Gabe held up a pair of jeans up.

Jess took them, examining the fit. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well," Jess tried to find the right words. "They look kinda…"

Gabe narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Geeky."

Gabe snarled. "What do you know? You're old."

Jess couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Kid, I might be thirty-two but I still know what's cool. And these are not cool." He threw them back onto the pile and was shocked to look up and see that Gabe's face had mottled with a red fury and tears seemed to be swimming in his big hazel eyes. "Gabe—" Jess reached out for his brother, but Gabe ducked.

"You don't know anything!" He ran out of the store.

Jess scowled. _What the hell was that? Teenage mood swings?_ He went out of the department store and couldn't find Gabe anywhere. He ducked into the nearest music store and wandered up and down the aisles but didn't catch sight of his brother. From the music store, he went into a shoe place, and then into an electronics store where he saw Gabe in front of a video game display, his fingers flying back and forth on the controller. "Hey."

Gabe didn't look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I said the jeans were dorky. They're fine. If you like them, we'll buy them. No big."

Gabe still didn't spare him a glance.

Jess ducked his head and bumped Gabe's shoulder. "Come on. I'll buy you a pair in all the colors, okay? And we'll go for pizza afterwards. We still have to get pens and binders. You love doing that."

"I don't want the stupid jeans."

Jess raised his brows. "Okay. We'll look for different ones. How about American Eagle, or that Abercrombie place? Or maybe just some standard Levis?"

Gabe whirled around, almost knocking Jess away. "I don't want the damn jeans!"

"Jesus, Gabe! Fine. Whatever!" Jess lost finally lost his temper. There were times that dealing with his younger brother really grated on his nerves and this was one of those times. He just didn't understand what the hell Gabe wanted sometime. "But don't come crying to me when you don't have anything to wear to school come Monday because I'm not going to drive you to the mall again, all right? So pick your damn pants and let's get out of here!"

"That's what it is with you, isn't it? Always on your timing?"

"What the hell do you want from me, Gabe? In case you haven't noticed, I have to work full time to earn enough money to buy that house you're living in, the food you're eating, and the clothes on your back. So hell yeah, we're doing things on my timing! You don't have a say."

"That's just it!"

"What?"

Jess was astonished to see a fresh glaze of angry tears wash across Gabe's eyes. "Money! I know it's hard on you. And good jeans are too expensive!"

Jess lost his angry in an amazingly fast rush. _Oh Gabe_. There were times where Jess forgot just how sensitive his brother could get. Under that prickly exterior existed a teenager who was finding his own way into the world and was riddled with insecurities as all kids his age were. "Gabe," Jess began softly, "money's not a big deal, okay? I make enough to keep the both of us and to buy you new school clothes. It's all right, kid. I didn't mean what I said."

"Mom never let me buy those cool jeans so I'm used to those cheapie ones." Gabe looked down at his grubby sneakers when he said that.

Jess suddenly realized that this was the first time they really went shopping for clothes. Since Gabe had moved in with him, he'd been wearing his wardrobe that he had back in California. However, in the last month, he had unexpectedly hit a growth spurt and his clothes hadn't fit his lanky frame anymore. But Jess remembered that his parents had been in their later years when Gabe was growing up and their dad had struggled a bit to finance the family when they should have been thinking towards retirement. Jess realized that Gabe would have been used to their parent's frugal ways and money would be a concern.

"Gabe, you can get what you need for school, okay? Really. I mean it. If it were a financial problem, I'd tell you, okay?"

Gabe sniffled and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Okay."

Jess smiled. "Okay. Come on, kid. Let's get out of here. People are probably wondering why we were yelling at each other." Jess pulled Gabe into a fast one-armed hug and let him go before he could protest. "Let's get some pizza."

"Yeah. I'm starving."

Jess snorted. "You're always hungry."

Gabe smirked. "I'm a growing boy."

* * *

They got out of the SUV, their arms laden with shopping bags when Jess noticed his neighbor's small white dog running across the yard, barking at them.

The small ball of fur attached himself to Jess's shoe, his small sharp teeth sinking into the leather. "Hey!"

"Wesley, come back!"

He got a glimpse of his neighbor running down her driveway, fully clothed this time, Jess noted. When he felt the little dog's teeth pierce into his skin, Jess yelled. "Ouch! What the hell?"

Gabe had come around the car and couldn't control his laughing. He was doubled over with his shopping bags dropping carelessly as he laughed like a hyena.

"Stop laughing idiot. Help me get him off." Jess shook his foot back and forth but the dog was firmly connected to him.

"Wesley, stop!"

"Yeah, Wes, stop." Jess bent down to grip the scruff of the dog's neck and he lifted, finally dislodging the teeth.

"Sorry." She stopped right in front of them, grimacing at the way Jess held her dog suspended in mid-air.

"You again."

She scowled. "Hey, do you have to hold him like that? You might hurt him."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Tell that to my bleeding foot." He handed her the dog. "Here."

She cradled the dog to her chest and petted the head. "Sorry about that. He gets weary about strangers."

"I'm not a stranger anymore." Jess extended his hand to pet the dog but drew it sharply back when it snapped its tiny jaws at him. "Feisty."

"He's probably still angry at you for waking him up this morning."

Jess chuckled. "And by that do you mean you're angry at me for waking you up?"

"Yeah." She smiled and Jess noticed that he had a very pretty smile. The kind that lit up an entire face from the inside out. And for the second time in one day, Jess's body stood up to attention at the sight of this woman who was obviously not a morning person.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Jess Mariano." He took her hand and wrapped his larger fingers around hers. He noticed that her palm was soft and feminine with small fingers that were completely engulfed by his. "Your new neighbor."

She looked around him and her eyes caught. "Oh, hi. I'm Rory."

Jess looked back and saw his brother nod. "That's Gabe, my brother."

Gabe waved but glanced down at his shoes. "I'm going to get these inside," he mumbled.

"I meant to introduce myself today."

"I think you made quite an impression in your jammies this morning."

Jess watched in delight as a blush spread across her entire face and halfway down her neck. "Right, well, I don't wake up early on the weekends."

"Yeah, I got that."

She laughed. "Well, try not to use any power tools before nine if you can help it."

Jess smiled. "Sure, I'll try but no promises."

Her eyes lit up momentarily with a mischievous look. "Do your best, all right?" For a second, it looked like she was flirting but it disappeared before Jess could latch onto it. "Okay, well I've got to go. It was nice to meet you."

"See you around." Jess watched her walk back to her house, his gaze lingering on her swaying backside, a lascivious grin lighting his face. He shook his head and turned before his thoughts deteriorate further into the gutter.

He picked up one of the bags stuffed with t-shirts and went into the house. He found Gabe in the kitchen heating up a can of soup on the stove. Gabe looked up. "She's hot."

Jess cracked a laugh. "Maybe a little old for you though."

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Come on people, please read and review!**


	2. Something To Do

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 2: Something To Do**

Author: knowhere

Rating: Heavy Pg-13: language.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: I've noticed that readership and reviewing isn't the same as it was a few years ago. **

**I can say with all honesty, that it really means a lot to me to receive a review. It sends me a signal that not only are you enjoying it (or not), but that you're taking the extra effort to let me know. A review is such a great way to give and receive feedback.**

** In the world of fan fiction where nothing is exchanged or received for the effort of planning and writing a story, a review means everything.**

**So please, if you read, review.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

Rory peeked out from behind her curtains and squealed in excitement to see a sleek Porsche ease up into her driveway. She flung open the door and almost collided with the emerging driver before she threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you!"

"Me too, honey. Me too." He held on tight, hugging and swinging her around until she felt like she was going to throw up.

Rory tapped his shoulder. "Okay, let me off this ride or I'll puke."

Bram grinned and slid his fancy aviator sunglasses off his patrician nose. "You look great! Single suits you."

"You too! Wow, is that Armani?" She leaned forward to lovingly stroke the fabric of Bram's expensive dress shirt.

"You're just copping a feel of my bicep." He grinned.

She squatted him. "You wish I was coming on to you!"

"Everyday." He leaned down and planted a quick smooch to her upturned mouth. His quirky grin was in place when he slid his hands playfully to cup her butt, giving it a quick squeeze. "Putting on a few pounds, Miss Gilmore?"

"Shut it." Rory smiled, genuinely happy to see her friend. Since moving away from Boston after her disasterous engagement, her only disappointment had been being so far away from Bram.

"I've got to tell you about this woman who was hitting on me at the gas station. She was giving me this look and wearing this hideous striped tent dress and—oh! Hello." Bram let her go and Rory saw that his attention was over her shoulder.

She turned to see Wesley in the arms of her neighbor's younger brother. "Hey Gabe."

"Hi." He spoke softly, his voice cracking as a sign of his young age. "Your dog was in our yard. Jess won't be too happy when he finds out that this little guy just pissed all over the new sod in the back."

Rory grimaced. "Oops. I better go and clean it up."

Gabe approached them and handed a wriggling Wesley over. "Here. I gave him a bite of my bagel. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope. Wesley eats just about anything."

"Just like his owner." Bram piped up. "I'm Bram York."

Gabe nodded. "Hey."

"This is Gabe. He's my new neighbor's brother." Rory juggled Wesley in her arms, feeling him lick her chin. "Are you visiting Jess for the weekend or something?"

She saw Gabe flush and she furrowed her brows in confusion. If she wasn't mistaken, Gabe looked embarrassed and slightly upset at the same time. "No, I live with Jess."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, I'll leave the gate open for you to clean up the dog poop." Without another word, Gabe turned and left.

"Nice kid." Bram scratched Wesley behind his ears and earned a doggie moan.

"I must've said something wrong." Rory was confused. "Can you take Wesley back into the house? I'll be there right after I clean up their yard."

* * *

Jess straightened, feeling the sweat roll down his back as he examined his handiwork. Who would've thought that Jess Mariano would spend a Sunday morning laying sod? Speaking of which, who would have believed that he would own his own backyard? He could barely wrap his brain around the idea of making monthly mortgage payments instead of rent.

The front door slammed and Jess looked up. "Gabe?"

A moment went by before there was a muffled answer. "What?"

"Just checking." Jess opened the back door and entered the kitchen. He searched in the fridge and withdrew a cold bottle of beer. He tipped his head back and gulped down half before coming up for breath. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Jess went back to the fridge and rummaged for a package of raw drumsticks. "I can grill some chicken for us. How about you wash up some potatoes and wrap them in foil. I'll fire up the barbeque."

"Okay." Gabe started to go into the garage to get the potatoes when he stopped at the sound of Jess's voice.

"Why is the neighbor in our backyard?" Jess's eyes just about bugged out at the sight of Rory's lush backside taut on display. He had been having some pretty heated fantasies after having caught a glimpse of the same bottom yesterday. And it was currently bent over a few feet away.

"Don't freak out, but her dog shit on the grass. So I brought him back to her and told her about the mess."

Jess frowned. "Don't say shit."

"You do."

"And when you're in your thirties, you can too."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You're so lame. Anyway, she's cleaning up the poop. I caught her making out with some guy on her driveway."

Jess's brain skipped around while trying to follow Gabe's fragmented thought pattern. "What?"

"What?"

"What guy?"

Gabe shrugged. "Don't know. Some good-looking guy. Fancy car. Why? You interested in her?"

Jess shook his head. "Nah, don't have the time for that."

"Whatever." Gabe disappeared, probably for the potatoes, and Jess continued to watch Rory's bent over form.

Without thinking too much into it, he left the kitchen and went back into the sunshine. "Custodian duty, huh?"

She stood up, her hand halfway into a plastic baggie holding a little brown turd. "Yeah, sorry about that. Wesley must like this new grass or something."

"Thank the mutt for the gesture but I think I'll stick to store bought fertilizer instead."

She giggled and Jess couldn't help but smile back at her. "He's not a mutt. He's a Westie." She tied up the bag and held it with her thumb and forefinger. "Got a trashcan around here?"

"Yeah, around the corner."

"Great." She went and disposed of it, coming back to stand with her hands awkwardly at her side. "Anyways, sorry about that. I'll keep an eye on Wesley."

"Let's call it even." Jess smirked. "Your dog crapped on my new lawn, I woke you up early. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal." They shook on it and once again Jess had the blissful feeling of her soft hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak when he caught sight of a guy pressed against Rory's upstairs window.

"Hey Ror?"

_Ror?_ Jess mentally rolled his eyes as he scrutinized him from below. He looked to be about his own age, maybe a year younger or so. Like Gabe mentioned, Jess noticed that the guy was handsome. In a rich, I-come-from-old-money, preppy kind of way. The guy looked like the type to wine and dine his women at fancy French restaurants and afterwards tooled around in his sports car.

"Oh Bram, this is my neighbor, Jess. Jess, Bramwell York."

Jess could barely contain his laughter at the name. Old money indeed. "Hey."

"Hello." Mr. Fancy nodded with a smile. "Rory, I made reservations for lunch in half an hour. We'd better get going."

"Okay." Rory waved him away and they watched as Bram's figure retreated away from the window. "Sorry again about the poop." She smiled. "I'll see you around."

Jess nodded, feeling the unexplainable urge to try to get her to stay and talk some more but couldn't find the words. "Sure."

* * *

"_Hello_ neighbor." Bram narrowed his eyes and licked his lips as he surveyed a bare-chested Jess once more.

"Bram, get away from there!" Rory hissed and tried helplessly to drag him away from the open window. "Stop spying on him."

"He's hot."

Rory bit her lip but conceded to the irrefutable fact. Her new neighbor _was_ hot. Hot in a rough, bad boy sort of way. Like he wouldn't be afraid of getting dirt under his nails or finishing a fistfight should he be needed. "Stop ogling him."

"Someone should. Speaking of which, what's his deal? Single?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know." She edged her way next to Bram and peered down at Jess working in his back yard. From her spare bedroom window she had an uninterrupted view of Jess Mariano.

"Didn't you ask?"

"That didn't really come up."

"Why not?"

"Bram." Rory huffed. "He's probably not interested anyways."

Bram turned around in shock. "Why wouldn't he be interested in you? You're beautiful, smart, and have plenty to offer any man."

Rory's cheek heated when she heard the vehemence in Bram's voice. "Yeah, yeah."

She started to go but couldn't leave when Bram grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him fully. "Don't brush it off, Rory. You should think about dating again."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Do you think you still have feelings for Logan?" Bram's voice lowered.

"I—I don't know." Rory faltered, her heart skipping a beat at hearing just his name. He always had that power over her. In the beginning when she met Logan, he was everything she wasn't. Impulsive, popular, and privileged, he represented qualities that she found fascinating simply because she didn't posses them. And when he had set his sights on her, it had been wildly exciting to be wanted by such a man.

The most thrilling part had been the chase. They met in a coffee shop one day when the barista had mixed up their orders. Rory had received Logan's pumpkin spice latte and he took her black coffee. By the time they found out the mistake, he had already begun to charm her. He had smiled and flirted and tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. When she announced that she had to leave, he asked her out for dinner. She wanted to decline, citing that she didn't know him at all, but for some reason, she heard herself accepting instead.

But when the chase was over, and Logan had caught Rory, they settled quickly into a routine of sorts. When her landlord had upped the rent on her apartment without too much notice, Rory had moved into Logan's penthouse. It ashamed to admit, retrospectively, that she loved the luxury. She enjoyed the fancy dinners and the lavish gifts he gave her. And though their chemistry was sizzling at first, it fizzled out slowly. But she had deep feelings for him. When he told her that he loved her, she said it back and meant it. And six months later when he proposed, she accepted with happy tears in her eyes.

And then he broke her heart.

"Oh damn, we're going to be late." Bram's voice jarred her away from her daydream as his feet retreated out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "They have this lobster salad that's to die for. Hurry up! I'll buy you dessert too. Double chocolate fudge brownie. Death by chocolate."

* * *

Jess stood at the stove, armed with a spatula and a bowlful of pancake batter. The first batch hadn't turned out right and then he realized that he had forgotten the baking powder. The second one seemed to be doing better, rising like it should and all that.

He flipped them over, one at a time. The third one landed halfway on top of the second and he tried to scoot it over, leaving a streaky mess of batter instead. He winced. Glancing at the clock that read seven fifteen, he yelled in the general direction of the stairs, "Gabe! Get up and get dressed! Hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Gabe rushed down the stairs.

"Sit. How many do you want?"

Gabe shook his head. "No, I don't think I can eat anything."

Jess turned and caught a glimpse of his brother's white face. "What's wrong, you sick?"

"No."

"Nervous about school?"

Gabe scowled. "Shut up."

"Hey." Jess put the spatula down on the table, unnoticing of the mess and gripped the back of Gabe's neck in a comforting hold. "It'll be okay."

"You don't know that." Gabe fiddled with the spatula and got up to flip the pancakes himself. "Besides, Mom and Dad told me you hated high school. What if it's genetic?"

Jess tried to keep from smiling, but he couldn't. He chuckled. "I don't think that kind of thing is genetic. That stupid cowlick we both have in the front of our head is. And our weird ears, but this, nah, I don't think you can inherit a hatred for high school. And besides, you're smart. You got that from me." Jess smirked and bumped Gabe's shoulder in jest.

Gabe finally smiled. "Dad always said I got your brains without the attitude."

"Yeah well he wouldn't say that if he saw you now." Jess winced at his words. He hadn't meant to remind Gabe that their parents wouldn't be there to see the first day of high school. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up."

Gabe shrugged. "No big. It's true. They're not here."

"Well," Jess was feeling decidedly nervous. He knew the first day of high school was some sort of milestone for his brother and he wanted to make the most of it. "Sit down and eat. We have half an hour before I drop you off."

"I can walk."

"No, I'll drive you." Bringing over two plates of pancakes loaded with butter, syrup, and powdered sugar, Jess gestured with his chin for Gabe to eat. "But you're going to have to walk home. I won't be home until five thirty."

"Fine."

"Maybe you can think about doing a sport after school."

Gabe raised a sardonic brow that reminded Jess so much of their dad. And himself. "A Mariano playing on an organized team?"

"Stranger things have happened." Jess smirked.

"I don't think so. I suck at throwing any kind of ball."

"Then you can run and do track. Or swim." A light bulb went off in his head. "Hey, you love the water. You and Dad used to surf all the time. Maybe you can do water polo or something."

Gabe shook his head. "I don't know."

"Think about it, okay?" Jess asked softly.

He wanted Gabe to be engaged in something. There were times when they were home and Jess would peek into Gabe's room to see his brother sprawled on his bed, wearing a pair of headphones with a book in his hands. It was eerie; seeing Gabe sometimes was like a window into his own past. But now that he was older, Jess knew that it wasn't healthy for Gabe to retreat so much from the world. The therapist had gently suggested to Jess that he get Gabe involved in something that didn't revolve around the two of them. Dr. Kelley had said that getting Gabe passionate about other things would help him from dwelling.

"I packed you a lunch. It's in the fridge."

Gabe got up and retrieved it, pulling out a brown paper bag. He pawed through the contents, pulling out a package of celery. "Where's the dip?"

"Isn't it included with the celery?"

"No."

"Oh." Jess looked helpless for a moment. "Sorry."

"Aw man." Gabe dragged out the word in disgust. "I don't want it."

Jess rolled his eyes at the teenage dramatics. "Here, grab a zip lock baggie. Okay, open it." He pulled out a container of ranch salad dressing and squeezed a healthy dollop right into the bag. "There. Dip."

Gabe squished the liquid around. "That is so fucking gross."

"Hey! Watch your mouth."

"Like you do." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Mom would've washed your mouth out with soap if she heard you. And I didn't cuss until I was out of the house and in college. And even then Mom would smack me if I did it when I was home. You were always following me around repeating everything I said."

Gabe chose not to answer. "Are you ready to go?"

Jess grabbed his travel mug and slung his beaten up leather bag over his shoulder. "Yep. Got your crap? Your backpack? And all that stuff we bought the other day? Good."

* * *

Rory watched as her last period freshman class began to file out. She smiled. Some things will never change. The kids might decide that it was cool one year to have baggy pants and tight, squeeze-me-until-I-suffocate jeans the next year, but they could never get out of class fast enough when that last bell rang.

She caught sight of Gabe when he walked past her desk, his eyes darting away as if afraid to make eye contact. "Hey, Gabe?"

He stopped and let the student behind him pass. "Miss Gilmore."

Rory smiled. Gabe looked a lot like Jess. He wasn't tall, not yet, but Gabe looked like he would hit a growth spurt very soon. He had Jess's facial structure and that same dark mahogany hair that gleamed black in certain lighting, but Gabe's eyes were hazel to Jess's espresso colored irises.

"Since we're neighbors and all, I think it'd be okay if you called me Rory when we're not in class." She looked around. "Or at least, not in front of the other students."

Gabe smiled shyly. "Okay. Thanks."

"How was your first day?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

Rory nodded, expecting that typical answer. Everything was always 'fine' with teenagers. Even when they were on top of the world or feeling the lowest of lows, they always muttered, _fine._ "Where did you and Jess live before moving here?"

Rory watched Gabe fidget with his backpack strap for a moment, his long fingers nervously plucking at invisible strings. "New York. Jess lived in New York. But I lived in California. That's where we're from."

"Oh yeah? I hear it's beautiful. I always wanted to go there and go see all those Hollywood mansions. See a celebrity or two. Where in California did you live?"

"Venice. Close to the beach." Gabe's eyes had glazed over for a moment, betraying a hint of longing.

"But you moved to New York?"

Gabe looked away. "My parents died."

Rory was momentarily stunned. _Well, that solves the mystery_. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a few heartbeats; Rory at a loss for words and Gabe appeared to be deep in thought. "Hey, do you like dogs?"

Gabe nodded.

"How would you like to make a little cash? I need someone to walk Wesley."

He looked suspicious. "Why?"

"He really should be getting two walks a day. So I was thinking maybe you could walk him before school."

Gabe scratched his arm. "I dunno. That's awfully early."

Rory laughed. Apparently only one Mariano man was an early riser. "How about right after school then?"

"Aren't you going home?"

She shook her head. "No, I have papers to grade and lessons to plan. School might be boring to some but it's work for me." She ended with a conspiratorial grin.

"I like school."

She smiled. "Good to hear. So what do you think? Walk Wesley after school? Monday through Friday. They don't have to be long walks, just twenty minutes or so. Up to the park and back. I'll give you thirty five dollars a week."

His eyes lit up. "Sure."

"Great. You can start tomorrow. I'll hide a key under a ceramic turtle I have and you can go around back through the kitchen. His leash hangs on a hook by the door. And there are plastic baggies in a container next to the leash."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow then."

He nodded and adjusted his backpack. He was almost to the door when he paused. "Thanks Rory."

She smiled but he couldn't see her. Gabe hadn't turned to face her and he slipped out before she could reply.

* * *

Jess knocked on the front door, hands in pockets, rocking back on his heels.

The door opened. "Hey."

He smiled at the sight of her. She looked comfy in lounge pants and a loose t-shirt with a low v-neck. _Hell, she looked ready for bed_. "Hi."

She cocked a hip. "You here to borrow a cup of sugar?"

"Why Mrs. Clever, how nice of you to offer."

She giggled and he let the sound of it wash over his senses. "Want to come in?"

_Yes!_ "No, I better not. Gabe is waiting on me for dinner. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For Gabe and giving him something to do." Jess shuffled his feet, wondering exactly how much to tell her. Women didn't exactly fall over themselves to be with him once they found out he was responsible for a teenager. More than one had complained in the past when Jess couldn't spend the night because he had to rush home to relieve the babysitter. Jess was responsible for another human being these days and as much as he loathed admitting it, he was Gabe's brother, mother, and father all rolled into one.

"I don't know how much Gabe has told you…" He trailed off, now knowing how to continue.

She bit her lip. "He mentioned that your parents died." She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Jess cleared his throat. "Anyways, he had trouble in the City with me so we moved here to get away from that. But I can't get him involved in anything. So thanks for at least giving him something to do. Get him out of the house."

"I should be thanking him. Wesley will enjoy the extra walk."

Jess's gaze softened. There was something special and compassionate about this woman. "Anyways, that's all I came to say. I don't want to keep you." He tried to peek around her shoulder. Maybe she was relaxing with her boyfriend.

"It's fine. I'm just watching TV and grading papers."

"No boyfriend tonight?" _Damn, what the hell was that? It's none of my business._

She looked confused for a moment. "Boyfriend? Oh! You mean Bram?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She smiled; a funny little Cheshire cat smile that made her innocent features look decidedly naughty. Her silky brown hair fell in a tangle around her face; her side-swept bangs obscuring one bright blue eye. _Jesus, no one should have eyes that blue. It should be illegal_. Her bow-shaped lips were bare of makeup, as the rest of her face. He could see a generous dusting of freckles across her upturned nose, across her cheeks, and into her hairline.

"What made you think he was my boyfriend?"

"Uh, Gabe mentioned kissing."

She laughed. "I don't want to freak you out, but I think Bram would rather kiss you than me, if you catch my drift."

Jess furrowed his brow for a moment and then he got it. "Oh." He shifted his weight. "Oh."

"Yeah." She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling in a cascade to the other shoulder, spilling halfway onto her breasts. Her braless breasts if he judged correctly. "No boyfriend."

"Right." Jess backed down the steps of her front porch, lest he be tempted to follow her into the house and upstairs, right into her bed. "I've got to get back. Dinner. Gabe."

"Okay." She smiled.

"See you around."

"Night." She closed the door behind him and he could hear the click of her deadbolt.

* * *

**AN: Read and review! Please. And…thanks.**


	3. Pants on Fire

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 3: Pants on Fire**

Author: knowhere

Rating: Heavy Pg-13: language.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**** Really, really, thank you!! You totally made all the effort worthwhile. And now if you'd only keep it up...*hint, hint* ;) **

**Seriously, it makes the writing go so much faster. Thanks again!**

**Just to let everyone know, this story will straddle the Pg-13 to R rating for the first handful of chapters due to some language and insinuations. Though not all chapters will require an R rating, to be safe, after this chapter, I'll officially up it to Mature.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

She juggled her coffee in one hand, the plastic lid she placed on herself looking dangerously loose, and a stack of graded papers in the other. A breeze blew by and took the top five pages. "Oh shoot! Come back!" Rory set her coffee on the roof of her car and chased after the missing papers. They blew up and over the side fence and onto Jess's front lawn.

By the time she crossed the property lines, she saw his dark head bent over, picking them up. "Morning."

The man had a great voice, she thought. It was so unbelievably sexy.

"Hi." Her voice sounded breathless even to her own ears and she was embarrassed. What was it about this man that got the girly part of her brain all mushy? "Thanks. Did they survive?"

He wiped a smear of dirt on the top page. "Sorta." He grinned and thumbed through the first few pages. "Did you give my brother a good grade?"

She flushed; wondering if the page he was holding really was belonging to Gabe. She had remembered giving Gabe a B- last night when she sat up in bed grading papers. He had good ideas, but he hadn't followed the directions and for that she had to dock him. "Um…"

"Relax. I'm just kidding." He paused. "Although if he is struggling in class, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know."

"Of course. Gabe's a bright kid. Original ideas...but maybe not always on point." She added gently.

He smiled a cute lopsided half grin. "That's okay, he'll learn. At least he has ideas."

Rory straightened and took in the sight of Jess for the first time today. He wore a soft black t-shirt under a well-worn brown bomber jacket. His jeans were looking equally soft and for a moment she wondered what he did for a living. Maybe all that noise and work he was doing around his house was his job as well. He did do a good job fixing the fence and she saw him the other day in the garage putting together some entertainment unit.

"Here you go." He handed her the flyaway papers.

"Thanks."

"Headed off to school?"

She smiled. "Yeah." Catching sight of Gabe waiting by the car door, she gave him a friendly wave. "Hi Gabe."

He nodded back to her and then got into the car.

"You've got to excuse him; the mornings aren't the best for him."

"Totally understandable," she nodded. "He's been doing a good job walking Wesley. After I take him on his second walk, poor little guy is so exhausted that he just poops out on the sofa. It's great. I don't have to worry about a little bundle of energy running around late at night."

Jess chuckled. "Good to hear." He canted his head to the side and she felt his intense gaze scrutinizing her making her want to squirm of check her makeup for smears. "How have you been?"

"Good, good."

He smirked. "Good."

She racked her brain to say something, anything, but her phone went off in her pocket. "Sorry, excuse me."

"It's okay. I've got to get Gabe to school anyways. See you around."

"Bye." Rory bit her lip, hoping to have had a few more minutes with him and flipped her phone absentmindedly and answered. "Hello?"

"Rory. Good morning."

She winced. "Hi Grandma."

"I haven't gotten your RSVP yet. I sent you an invitation a few weeks ago. The dinner is this weekend."

"What dinner?" Her attention was glued to Jess as she watched him walk up his driveway and pause, picking up the newspaper and pitching it into his garage. Her eyes stayed with him as she saw him walk over to his midsized SUV and climb into the driver seat.

"The dinner that I've been planning for more than two months, Rory." Her grandmother's disappointed tone cut through the fog in her brain.

"Okay." She made a face, wondering if she had received anything lately from Emily. As she thought about it, she slapped a hand to her face. _Right! That fancy schmancy invitation I never opened_. "Um, when is it again?"

"Rory." Emily's disappointment rose a few degrees. "This Saturday at seven. And please dress nicely. A cocktail dress; and not something that you and your mother fished out of the clearance bin."

Rory rolled her eyes. Some of her favorites were reeled in from the sales pond. "Is Mom coming too?"

"No. She has a conference for work."

_Liar._ Rory made a mental note to call her mom and complain about her not including her own daughter in the fake excuse.

"There's a lovely young man I want you to meet."

Red lights flashed behind Rory's eyes. _Danger, Danger!_ "No, Grandma! No blind dates."

"Well Rory, I can't have you sitting by yourself. Everyone will be with a dining companion."

Rory grappled for an excuse. "You can't set me up."

"Why not? Are you bringing your own date?"

"No…" She wondered if she could get away with bringing Bram. Her grandparents knew his parents but then she'd have to endure another night of long looks from Emily. That silent reproach she always got when Bram ended up as her date. It was a knowing look from Grandma saying without words that she wouldn't get anywhere with a guy who dated other guys.

"Then you'll enjoy this young fellow. He's a corporate lawyer and is closely connected to one of your grandfather's associates." _Gag me_. Rory could see it now. Her sitting there, uncomfortable, and him probably balding and talking constantly about the declining economy.

"I already have a boyfriend." _Damn! Where did that come from?_

"I have not heard of this."

Rory floundered. "It's new."

"Your mother didn't mention it the other day at lunch."

"I asked her not to. I just met the guy. He can't make it on Saturday because he has to work. But I wouldn't be comfortable in having a date to the dinner."

"Why not? Either bring your young man or take mine."

"It's not right, Grandma. I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Uh," Rory stalled to think. "What do you want to know?"

Her grandmother's voice sounded crisp, as if expecting to hear bad news. "Does he work? What does he do for a living?"

"Yeah, he works."

"_Yes_, Rory," came the correction. "You're a professor now, you need to set a good example."

"Grandma, I teach high school English. I'm a teacher, not a professor."

"What does he do?"

Rory looked around and saw some pieces of discarded two by fours leaning against Jess's yard. "He owns his own construction company." _God, what am I doing? Making up a fake boyfriend?_

"And how did you meet him?"

"He moved in next door." _Oh man…_

"Owns his own company, you say? And how long have you been seeing each other?"

_When did they move in?_ "About a month." Her palms started to sweat. "Listen, Grandma, I've got to get to school. I'll see you on Saturday. But please, no dining companion for me."

"Rory, dear, I already have the table setting planned out and the caterer is already confirmed with the amount of plates needed that night."

"Fine, I'll bring him." _And then I'll come up with a last minute excuse when I show up to dinner alone._

"Good. See you Saturday."

"Bye." Rory disconnected the call and hung her head in desperation.

* * *

Jess's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Reaching to slide it open, he recognized the local area code but not the exact phone number. "Jess Mariano."

"Jess?" Gabe's voice floated thinly through the phone.

"Gabe, what's wrong? Why aren't you in school?"

"I am." Jess heard a sigh. "I'm not feeling good. I threw up in class."

_Aw shit_. "You okay?"

"Did you hear the part when I said I threw up in class?" He could hear Gabe's incredulous voice injected with sarcasm but laced with hurt. "My shirt's covered in puke. Come get me. I wanna go home."

"Gabe, I can't. I've got a meeting with my editor in fifteen minutes."

"What? No, I can't stay here. Jess, come get me!"

Jess tampered down his anger. "Don't yell at me Gabe, it won't fix anything. I know you're uncomfortable and not feeling well, but I can't just up and leave work in the middle of the day."

"I don't want to go back to class. Everybody's laughing at me."

Jess's heart broke a little at that. He knew Gabe was sensitive and didn't have a thick skin. Being the new kid in school would have been enough, but getting sick in front of everybody would throw Gabe over the edge. Gabe liked blending into the background in social situations, much like Jess, but unlike him, Gabe didn't ignore people as easily as Jess did. Gabe tended to internalize and absorb everything, analyzing it to death.

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as it seems. I'll get you around noon, okay?"

"That's two hours from now!"

"It's the best I can do."

The line went silent for a second and then Gabe responded in a small voice that reminded Jess of a little boy. "Jess, please come get me now. Please."

He swallowed the lump in this throat. "I'll be there at noon. Promise."

Right before Gabe hung up, Jess could hear a mumbled, "I wish Mom were here."

* * *

Jess watched as Gabe opened the passenger door before the car was fully stopped and placed into park. He arrived at the school at twelve on the dot to find a pale faced Gabe sitting on a squeaky plastic chair in the nurse's office. There was a wet spot on his t-shirt, where Jess assumed where vomit had been washed off. Gabe had looked very uncomfortable and disoriented but when Jess reached to help him get up and walk out to the car, Gabe shook off his arm without a glance.

"Gabe—"

The door slammed before he could finish and Jess sighed heavily as Gabe went through the front door and slammed that as well. "Fuck."

He followed behind, dragging his feet behind him slowly, wondering what to do with a sick kid. Gabe hadn't gotten sick and was very healthy, but even an unknowledgeable Jess could tell that Gabe would be out of commission for a day or two. He locked the door behind him and dropped his bag on the kitchen table. "You want some chicken soup?"

Gabe was lying on the couch, his skinny frame sprawled out. "Whatever."

"I'll make some anyways. And some toast, okay?"

Gabe ignored him, picked up the remote, and flipped on the TV to the Cartoon Network.

"Why don't you change out of your clothes? You'll be more comfortable."

"Yeah, it's not fun smelling the puke, is it? How do you think I liked wearing this for two hours?"

Jess sighed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't come any earlier."

He snorted in response and Jess left him alone to fix some food.

* * *

Rory got out of her car, wondering if she should go next door and ask what happened to Gabe. None of the other kids in class had known where he was and she had gotten worried that something might have happened. But she feared that it might be crossing the line. When she got to the front, she found a folded up piece of paper taped to the door.

_ Rory,_

_ Gabe got sick so he couldn't walk Wes today. Just in case he's still not feeling well for the rest of the week, let's just call off the walks until Monday, okay? Don't worry about paying him for this week. I'll take care of it. Sorry about the inconvenience._

_ Jess._

Rory puzzled over the note in concern but smiled weakly at Jess's messy scrawl and the way that he shortened Wesley's name again. She found it oddly endearing that he gave her dog a nickname.

She opened the front door to find Wesley zipping around doing house laps in his crazy little energized way. He stopped to lick her hand and darted out into the kitchen. She opened the back door for him and he sniffed around and did his business in the backyard.

The doorbell rang and she left the door open for Wesley to come in when he was ready. "Coming!"

When she opened it, her heart stopped beating for a second at the sight of her grandmother standing on her porch, a large clothing box tucked under her arm and looking decidedly determined. "Grandma!" Rory squeaked.

"Hello Rory. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure. What are you doing here?" Rory stepped aside and twisted her fingers together.

"Well, I saw this dress in the display window this morning and thought that it would be lovely for you to wear to dinner on Saturday."

Rory peered at the Nordstrom's silver box and took it gingerly. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. And now you'll have something appropriate to wear."

"Well, thank you so much. I'm sure I'll love it." Rory's mind whirled at the thought of her fake boyfriend next door. _Please don't ask about him; please don't ask._

"I'd like to meet your young man."

"He's not home."

Emily looked suspicious. "There's a car in the front. It is the neighbor to the left, correct?"

"Yes." _What am I going to do?_

"Introduce me."

Rory dropped the box onto the chair by the door and ran to chase after her grandmother. "No, we can't. He's busy. And plus, I haven't prepared him and all that." She laughed thinly.

"Nonsense. I want to meet him first so I'll know what to expect." Emily's heels clicked down the path and onto Jess's driveway, getting closer and closer to the front door by every passing moment.

"Grandma!" Rory ran after her, pushing her away by the shoulders when she caught up.

"Rory! For heaven's sake. What on earth?"

"Please. I promise to have a date for your dinner."

"Good. I want to meet him now." She reached around Rory to knock.

_Please don't be home; please don't be home._ Rory's eyes widened in fright when she saw Jess open the door an amused smile gracing his features. "Hey, what's up?"

Rory could just feel Emily's disapproval at the slang but she jumped in before her grandmother could open her mouth. "Jess! I've missed you." She launched herself into his arms and credited his quick reflexes. He caught her tight up against him and she leaned in for a kiss. Right before her lips made contact, she whispered, "Please play along."

She could see a flicker of interest pass through his eyes and her body tightened in response. He caught the back of her neck in his large palm and brought her to his lips. When they touched, there were little electrical sparks. _Oh wow__. _Her world dissolved all around and all she could focus on was him. Jess and his sinful lips. His kiss was surprisingly tender, masterful without seeming like it was practiced. His lips moved gently against hers, coaxing her to open up to him. When she felt his other hand creep across her back, she arched up into him and bit down on his lower lip. He apparently liked it because he kissed her harder. Rory felt something stir against her belly and she smiled into their kiss.

"Ahem!" Her grandmother cut in with a loud sound of disapproval.

Rory felt Jess retreating from the kiss. "Hey." His voice was all gravely.

"Hi." Rory was surprised at the breathless sound in her voice.

"Rory, please introduce me."

"Oh, right." Rory detangled herself from Jess's arms but she noted with a silly private grin that he kept his arm around her waist. "Jess, this is my _grandmother_, Emily Gilmore." She emphasized the word in hopes that he would keep playing along.

"Hi, Jess Mariano." He stuck out his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Rory says that you own your own construction company." Emily quickly launched into her interrogation.

"Did she?" Jess turned to look at her. "Actually, fixing things around the house is just a hobby. She must've gotten confused."

Rory squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh right. Sorry about that."

"That's okay, darling." Jess bent down to peck her cheek.

"You've been dating for nearly a month and she doesn't know what you do for a living?" Emily raised a questioning brow, disapproval clear.

"Remember how I told you I write a daily column for the local paper?" Jess nudged her.

"Right! Column. Paper. It's great!"

Emily waited for an explanation.

"You must've been too distracted by me to have noticed the mistake." Jess winked. "Your granddaughter is really something. I feel like I've known her forever. We just clicked."

_Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you buddy?_ "Right, click!" Rory imitated.

"Jess…I'm gonna throw up again." A sickly voice came from behind them and Rory closed her eyes, begging for the nightmare to be over. _Please be over soon._

"Who is that?"

"That's my younger brother, Gabriel." Jess paused and seemed to be reluctant to offer more information. "I have custody of him."

"And where are his parents?"

For the first time since she had unexpectedly launched herself into his arms, Rory noticed that Jess's eyes dimmed and hardened. Rory realized that he was really protective of his brother. "Our parents died three years ago in a car accident."

Emily lost a bit of her starch in her spine. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Jess nodded but his eyes lost that teasing glint.

"Jess?" Gabe appeared behind Jess and Rory felt his arm slip away from her waist. "What's going on?"

"Gabe, this is Rory's grandmother, Mrs. Gilmore." Jess nodded.

Gabe scrunched up his face and Rory felt instantly bad in recruiting her student into this fiasco. "Why?"

"Rory wanted me to meet her grandmother. Since I've been dating her for a month." Jess gave Gabe an unreadable look and her heart melted a little at the sight of him coming to her rescue.

"Grandma, we should get going. Gabe is sick and we should be leaving."

"All right. Jess, I look forward to seeing you on Saturday. Young man," Emily looked to Gabe, "Feel better."

Jess shot her a questioning glance but when she shook her head vehemently, Jess dropped the look and adopted a smile instead. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Jess watched the two women disappear into the house next to his and laughed at the way Rory scurried after her grandmother like a child. He had been pleasantly surprised when he saw her at the door and beyond shocked when she had thrown herself into his arms.

And when she had kissed him…_man!_ He hadn't felt desire like that so instantly since he was a teenager. At thirty-two and going through a major dry spell, Jess hadn't ever thought he could get hard so quickly. But apparently he could.

He rubbed at his mouth, still tasting the sugary cinnamon innocence of her on his tongue.

"What was that?" Gabe held his stomach protectively.

Jess shrugged. "I think I just got a girlfriend."

"Miss Gilmore? That's so not right."

He turned to look down at Gabe. "Why?"

"I dunno. It's just not. She's my teacher."

"She's still a woman."

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to go throw up." Gabe tossed Jess a look. "Literally."

Jess watched Gabe trudge out of the living room and the sound of the toilet flushing. He stayed at the door, replying the last few minutes in his mind. And remembering her taste. _God, I can't get that out of my mind._

* * *

**AN: Please read and review!**


	4. Just Try

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 4: Just Try**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R: mild adult situations. Language.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Totally makes me want to update faster reading all the excited reviews! :)**

**I just want to make sure that everyone's receiving my responses to your reviews. If you sign-in and leave a review, I've responded. I've noticed that FFn has changed its format somewhat and I want to make sure that no matter the review, if you leave it (and it's not anonymous), I respond to it.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

"You did what?" She heard the incredulous tone in Bram's voice and could picture his jaw dropping even though the telephone.

"I made up a boyfriend."

"Rory, I said it was time to get an actual boyfriend, not a pretend one."

She giggled helplessly. "Oh god. What am I going to do?"

"What happened?"

"My grandmother came over with this Stella McCartney dress to wear and—"

"Ooh, is it pretty?"

Rory raised a brow even though she knew Bram couldn't see. "Bram, focus."

"Right."

"And then she demanded to meet my boyfriend."

"Wait, wait. How did she get the idea that you had a boyfriend to begin with?"

Rory winced. "Uh, I told her?"

"Why?"

"Because she told me she lined up this eating partner for me, like I was some poor slob who couldn't get my own date." Rory considered her words for a moment. "No, don't say anything." She didn't want to hear how that assessment of herself was sickeningly close to the truth. "When I refused her corporate lawyer, the excuse of having a boyfriend just popped up!"

"So did Mr. Neighbor blow your cover?"

"No." Rory paused and studied her cuticles. "He…kinda kissed me."

"Whoa, what?"

"Grandma was walking really fast up his driveway. I'll tell you, she might be older but that woman can move. So I'm hot on her heels and when he opened the door I kinda flung myself onto him for a hug and I whispered for him to play along and then we were going in for a kiss."

"Huh." A pause. "Was it any good?"

Another pause. "Yeah."

"Good as in, 'I'm surprised we have chemistry and this man knows how to properly kiss' or good as in, 'Holy cow! Instant orgasm!' "

Rory couldn't help but giggle at Bram's ridiculous statement. "Somewhere between the two." But it had been leaning towards the Instant Orgasm side of the spectrum. Her toes had actually felt like curling when he had kissed her.

"So did you explain it to him afterwards?"

"No, I left with Grandma."

"And what about Jess?"

"I haven't told him anything yet."

"Didn't this happen yesterday night?"

Rory had been trying to rack her brains to find the right words. How did one tell your new neighbor that not only were you were attracted to him but that he was also currently starring as your pretend boyfriend? "I'm embarrassed."

"Think how he feels."

"Do I have to tell him?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

Rory snapped into place. "Right. Sorry."

"Just get it over with. You'll probably laugh about it together." Bram's chuckle floated away and his voice came back, somber. "Rory, you're attracted to him, right?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

Rory sighed. She was attracted to him. Yes. But there was more. "Bram. Can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"I don't think I'm over Logan."

"Don't tell me you want him back."

Rory shook her head vehemently. "No, it's not that. I don't want him back. I want...closure."

He sighed. "It's been almost a year now."

"I know. But I never got any definite closure. One day it was, 'Hey, I've fallen in love with Margaret' and the next it was 'Goodbye.' It's not that I want to be with him again; he's not the one for me, and I know that. But it just ended so quickly. He never really gave me any warning." Rory paused and then whispered, "How is he?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She thought about it. Did she want to know? What harm could it do to her? "Yeah."

"Margaret said she thinks he'll propose."

_Oh god._

"Ror? You there?"

"Yeah," Rory's voice cracked. "Propose?"

"She's already told Dad and Katherine about it. They're getting ready and booking the country club and all that shit." Bram sighed heavily. "I'm so conflicted with this screwed up situation."

Rory smiled weakly. "I know. And thank you for staying with me."

"Well, you've never blamed her. Nor him." The line when silent for a moment. "Why is that?"

"I told you. Logan said that he fell head over heels in love with Margaret. And that we weren't that kind of love. To be honest, I knew it wasn't some great love of the century with him. But I thought we were happy. Content. That's what hurts the most, I guess. I did love him. Maybe not as much as he grew to love Margaret, but still."

"Maggie felt really guilty when she told me that Logan was going to propose. She doesn't want to see you hurt."

That was the worst part of all. Rory had been friends with Bram's half-sister Margaret. Rory could still remember the night that Bram had brought Maggie to dinner as his date. A double date with her and Logan. And wham! Rory lost Logan.

"I know. She didn't do it on purpose." And truthfully, she hadn't. When Logan broke things off with Rory, she had retreated and no one really knew for certain why their engagement ended. A month later, Logan quietly began seeing Margaret and they never flaunted things. Logan had gracefully bowed out of all their common restaurants, bars, and friends, leaving Rory surrounded with memories instead. Eventually, Rory couldn't take it. She had to move.

"What are you going to do now?" Bram's gentle tenor voice asked.

"Breathe." Rory sighed. "And try to remember that all things happen for a reason and even though it hurts to be dumped, it was better that it happened this way than to have gone through with the marriage."

* * *

Rory clutched Wesley tight as she quietly knocked on Jess's front door. When it opened, her eyes expanded at the sight of Jess clad only in a pair of low-slung sweatpants.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." He drawled with a teasing smile.

"Guilty," she confessed. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside and she noticed that Gabe was stretched out on the living room sofa, snoring softly.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe I should come back."

Jess shook his head. "No, it's okay. He's a heavy sleeper." He reached out to pet Wesley and rub beneath his chin. "Hey little guy, don't bite me. Want to put him down?"

"Thanks." She let a wriggling Wesley down and he immediately jumped up onto the couch, investigating a sleeping Gabe. "Wesley! Don't wake him." Wesley's ears perked but he bedded down and snuggled next to Gabe.

"Looks like he's found a friend."

"I want to explain," she started softly.

"Here," he reached out for her shoulder, guiding her away from the living room, "Let's talk in the kitchen. So, how come you didn't tell me you had such an active fantasy life?" He smirked. "That's a real plus in attracting men, you know."

Rory flushed hotly and saw that Jess was leaning down close to her. Close enough to touch. "Right. Sorry about that. I was caught in a bind. You don't know my grandmother. Emily Gilmore is a creature all onto itself. She strikes fear into the hearts of children and small animals." She gestured wildly with her hands. "So when she started to get upset at me since I didn't RSVP to her dinner, she said she had a dinner companion all laid out for me. And when I tried to bail out, I told a tiny little while lie saying that I already had a boyfriend. Just so happens for some reason, I don't know why, but I said he lived next door. Then she pops in to give me this cocktail dress for me to wear, as if I can't dress myself, and demands to meet my boyfriend. And you just happen to live next door."

She took a breath and chanced a glance up at him. He looked like he could barely contain his laughter. "Breathe. You told her I owned a construction company?"

"I didn't know what to say. You're always sawing, fixing, or screwing something or other."

He barked out a laugh. "Screwing?"

"Oh god!" Rory bit her lip. "I didn't mean that."

"And the kiss?"

She winced. _How was she going to talk herself out of this hole?_ "I had to make it believable."

He suddenly bracketed her body with his arms braced against the kitchen counter. "I liked it."

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded tiny.

"Yeah." He leaned closer to her.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" He smelled fresh and clean, like dryer sheets and soap. Rory thought she also smelled a hint of sandalwood; perhaps in his aftershave. He attracted her on an elemental level that she never experienced before. He was like a magnet and she, helpless to resist. And she didn't want to resist. What she has learned of Jess Mariano so far, she liked. The more she discovered, the more she craved him.

"As long as we're making things believable."

"Oh," she gulped. "Okay."

* * *

He leaned closer, crowding her further into the corner. He could see the jump of her pulse at the base of her neck and moved to cover it with his palm. Her breath quickened and she panted against his lips. Jess could feel his body tighten and contract, every muscle in his body going on alert.

Just in case he hadn't made his intentions clear, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Uh huh."

He nuzzled his lips against hers, testing the softness and her heat. Capturing the fuller lower lip in between his teeth, he tugged gently. When Rory opened up with a short cry, he moved his hands to wrap around her back, one palm flat against her shoulder blades, and the other flush against her bottom. He kissed her fully, teasing and tasting. The front of her teeth were smooth and he thought he could taste chocolate on her breath.

When her tongue peeked out to play with him, his hand fisted her long hair, feeling the silky baby-fine strands spill over his knuckles and wrap around his wrist. Jess slanted his mouth over hers, determined to take control of the kiss. When he felt her moan and move against him, he shifted their bodies until he stepped between her widened thighs. He pressed gently into the vee of her, feeling her womanly softness cradle him oh so sweetly.

Her hands wandered up to his chest, stroking the muscles and he felt his heart leap to her touch. Her soft fingers plucked at his nipples, and he was so glad he hadn't thrown on a shirt when he answered the door.

He pulled back, sucking on her tongue, her lips, her neck. "We better stop."

"No," her hands moved restlessly. "Don't wanna."

"Gabe is in the next room." He feathered a kiss across her temple, his tongue peeking out to trace a stray freckle.

"Right." She shook her head and moved her hands down to his waist. "Well," she breathed, her breaths coming in irregular pants. "Thanks for the kiss."

He didn't release her and smiled instead. "You're welcome."

"Thanks a lot for playing along today."

"No problem."

"That dinner that my grandmother mentioned, I plan to tell her that you can't make it."

Jess was on the verge of accepting the excuse when he heard himself ask, "Why?"

"You actually want to come?"

"I think I'm invited."

"Well. Yeah."

He paused and decided to be upfront with her. "I like you, Rory."

She smiled and his heart clenched. "I like you too."

"I want to be honest with you; I'd like to spend some time with you. But it can't be serious. I have Gabe to consider and he's had a very hard time transitioning. I really doubt me dating his teacher is going to help."

She nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. "If it weren't for Gabe, I'd be all over you right now." He chuckled. "But he's a big part of my life and I've learned that unless I'm ready to get serious with a woman, I shouldn't be parading them in front of Gabe. I have to set a good example and all that shit now. Plus, I want to make sure Gabe is settled before I even think about dating again."

She giggled. "Sucks being a grown up, huh?"

"Yeah." He leaned his forehead down on hers. "But seriously. I have to do what's best for him and I think adding you into the mix might be too much for him. He's already having a tough time transitioning to high school life. I don't think he's making any friends and most of the time, I just screw up with him." Jess's face scrunched at that thought.

"Hey," she bumped his hip. "You're doing the best you can. And I see you're really trying. Not a lot of guys would uproot their lives all for their kid brother."

"Well, I wasn't there for him growing up. And now, I'm all he has. This situation sucks for him too. He lost his parents, home, and friends all because of one drunk driver. At least I had my parents for twenty-nine years. He only had them for twelve."

Jess tried not to choke on the guilt, but it was hard shouldering all the responsibility for one kid. A few years ago, Jess had been looking towards a promotion and going to the hottest bars in Manhattan. Now, he was learning how to pack school lunches and fumbling through geometry and world history homework.

"I'm not looking for anything serious either, Jess. I…" Rory broke off but took a deep breath and continued. "My last relationship was a disaster. Well, at least at the end. I'm not ready for anything serious either. But I do like you."

He stroked her arm with his forefinger, feeling goosebumps rise to the top. "So what are you saying?"

"I don't know." She bobbed her head. "I really don't."

"Yeah." He smoothed a palm across her downy cheek. "Me neither."

"What if we took things slow?"

He liked the sound of that. At least it was something. "What do you mean?"

"You're concerned about Gabe, which I am too. And I'm still sorting my feelings with my ex. So why don't we just spend some time together, get to know each other first and be friends?"

Jess considered it. "Sounds doable." He considered it for a moment. "But I'm going to talk to Gabe first. I don't want him to find out from someone else or god forbid, if he ever walked in on us kissing," he grinned, "Or doing something else. I'm going to be upfront about us dating. And let him know that it's nothing serious." As an afterthought, he added, "Yet."

"Sounds good." She unwrapped from his arms. "I better get going. It's late and it's a school night."

"School night...I feel like you're my own personal Lolita when you talk like that." Jess chuckled under his breath.

Rory giggled and swatted his chest lightly. "Stop."

"Gabe will probably be absent tomorrow. Do I have to call into the school and let them know?" Jess couldn't remember if that was the policy for high school.

Rory smiled softly. "Not really necessary, but it'll make things easier if you called the office in the morning."

Jess nodded and he walked her to the door and bent to retrieve a snoring Wesley from an equally loud snoring Gabe on the couch. He handed the ball of white fur to Rory and watched them head back to their home. "Goodnight."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Jess watched Gabe sit up, blearily rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. He looked a lot better than last night. The color had returned to his face and he didn't look like he was going to throw up at any minute.

"Better."

"Here," Jess handed him a glass of orange juice. "Drink this."

"Thanks." Gabe looked at the clock. "It's ten o'clock?"

Jess nodded. He had watched over Gabe all night. When Jess heard a weird noise after midnight, he had checked on Gabe to find him whimpering in his sleep. Jess remembered how Mom used to tell him that Gabe had nightmares as a kid. Jess had sat down and watched over him, tucking the blankets close to him when he started to shiver.

"I missed school?"

"I called it in for you."

"Why aren't you at work?" Gabe drained the glass and Jess took it from him, placing it on the nightstand.

Jess shrugged. "Took it off." In truth, he hadn't wanted to leave Gabe alone. Being sick sucked and Jess didn't want Gabe to have to take care of himself should he need help.

"Oh."

"Do you think you still need to go to the doctor's today?"

Gabe shook his head, his slightly shaggy hair falling into his eyes. Jess noted that he would soon need to take Gabe to get a haircut. "No, I think the worst is over. Maybe it was that hot dog I had after school."

"What hot dog?"

"The day before yesterday, I stopped by for a snack."

Jess grimiced. "Was it like a convience store hot dog?"

"Yeah."

"That'll teach you. Those things are probably sitting out for a whole day. You never know what's in those things."

Gabe shrugged. "I like hot dogs."

Jess smirked. "Whatever. I'm sure they taste the same coming up as they did going down."

"Eww."

Watching in silence for a few heartbeats, Jess wondered how to pursue the topic of conversation. He wanted to tell Gabe that he planned to see Rory. "Gabe. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Gabe put down the paperback that he had on his bedside table and dogeard a page.

"Remember when you asked if I was interested in Rory?"

Gabe raised a suspicious brow. "Yeah…"

"Well, I am and I'm going to date her."

A mulish look crossed Gabe's features.

"It's nothing serious, okay? You don't have to worry. But I wanted to give you a head's up. I'm going to do my best not to make you feel uncomfortable what with me dating your teacher, but I am going to be seeing her. Dinners, movies. That kind of thing. But like I said, nothing serious."

"So basically, you're going to screw around on her."

Jess narrowed his eyes at that crude phrasing. "Don't say things like that. It's not polite and I don't want to hear that kind of trash out of your mouth."

"Fuck polite!"

"I mean it Gabriel. You're treading on thin ice."

"No, you always do this."

"Always do what?" Jess scoffed, "Date your teachers? Because I'm pretty damn sure this is the first!"

"Why does it have to be _her_?"

Jess got up off the bed and paced to the window. "Because I like her, Gabe. I'm sorry that you happen to see her everyday at school, but I can't help whom I'm interested in. And I'll do my best not to make things uncomfortable for you. It's not like I plan to make out with her on Back to School Night." Jess added sarcastically.

"No."

Jess turned at the vehemence he heard in Gabe's voice. "What do you mean _no_?"

"No, you can't date her."

"Gabriel, I wasn't asking your permission." Jess's tone was coated in steel. "I was just telling you so it wouldn't catch unaware; and to let you know that we're just going to be dating. It's nothing serious."

"Fuck you."

"That's it! You're grounded for a week. I've already asked you to stop that kind to language."

Gabe shot out of bed. "You can't ground me! You're not Mom or Dad. And you say fuck all the time!"

"Sorry to give you the news flash, kiddo, but I'm all you've got. I'm Mom and Dad all rolled into one! I thought I'd be nice and consider your feelings." Jess raised his voice to a shout. "I'm just dating her! I'm not asking her to move in with us and I'm definitely not marrying her at this moment. For fuck's sake, I haven't even done anything more than kiss her! Why the hell are you reacting like this?"

"Because she's _nice_!" Gabe pushed against Jess's chest. "I like her! And when you break up with her like all your other girlfriends, she's never going to speak to you again and by default, she's never going to speak to me either!"

Jess stopped. When Gabe pushed him again, he let it happen. And when Gabe went to throw a punch to his shoulder, Jess caught him around the neck and pulled him into a vice-like hug instead. He hadn't considered that Gabe would react like this. He had expected that Gabe be against him seeing Rory because she was his teacher. He hadn't thought that Gabe didn't like the idea of them dating because he liked Rory and predicted an inevitable breakup.

"I'm sorry kid," Jess spoke softly against Gabe's hair. When he resisted and struggled in Jess's hold, the grip tightened. "I didn't consider that. But you can't make decisions like that based on what you fear will be the outcome." Jess released Gabe when he stopped squirming. "I thought you didn't want me seeing Rory because she was your English teacher."

"There's that too." Gabe muttered. "As if I'm not enough of a freak, my big brother will be doing my teacher."

Jess rolled his eyes and let that crass comment pass. "Only if I'm lucky."

"Gross."

"And you're not a freak. What makes you think that?"

Gabe looked away. "No one sits with me at lunch. They're all cliquey and I'm always alone. Everyone's too cool and I just don't fit in."

"That's not true. You're plenty cool."

Gabe rolled his eyes in a true Mariano fashion. For a second, Jess could clearly see their father in his younger brother. "Yeah right. You're just saying that because you feel bad."

"Gabe, high school is only four years. It's a transition period. And contrary to what people say, it's not the best years of your life. It wasn't for me. But you've got to stop thinking too much about what people say or think about you. When you're confident, people will notice. Stop trying to make people like you. Don't pretend to be someone you're not. Figure out what you want to do. Do what makes you happy. And then find friends who share that."

Gabe shrugged.

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

Jess nodded sharply. "Now about Rory. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past. Or if you felt bad when I stopped seeing those women. But as lame as it sounds, something is different about Rory and I like her." Jess took Gabe's shoulders in his hands. "Gabe, I really like her."

Jess could see his brother mull over that statement.

"Whatever happens, you know that I'll always be there for you," Jess added. "No matter how big of a pain in the ass you are, I'll never leave you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And I don't need your permission to date," Jess rebuked softly. "I'm just letting you know. But I take you into consideration, Gabe. A lot. I know who I date affects you, especially now that you're older. But you can't object to me seeing Rory simply because you're afraid of what might happen. You don't know the future. No one does."

Gabe hung his head. "Fine."

Jess breathed a sigh. "Good. So, you're going to try to be okay with it?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**AN: Read? Please Review...Thanks! (Plus, it makes me want to write faster...)**


	5. Things Happen

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 5: Things Happen**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN:** **I think many of you will be happy to hear that this story just keeps on growing. I've already added a chapter that wasn't planned because it seemed to help with the flow of the plot. And then that chapter was split into two because it just kept writing itself and I was reading reviews and ideas popped into my mind and my characters just started to "do" more things...**

**So, see how reviews are good? ;) They make me lengthen the story!**

**In addition, I've decided to give an extra sort of "thank you" to reviewers. Not only will I answer any questions you might ask or comments you make in your review, but those who leave signed-in reviews will also get what I like to call "Chapter notes." They're my end feelings and reasonings as to why I might have written a certain scene versus something else, and any other miscellaneous comments I might have to say. I think people enjoy them. It ends up being almost like a (sorta) dialogue between me and you. I did that in the past for ****_Ebb/Flow_ but I think it might be more easily accessible if I send them through PMs/emails instead of using the forum. **

**So, in short, any signed review will not only receive a reply but also a little something more. :) Hope you enjoy it!**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

"I spoke to Gabe the other night. About us." Jess leaned against the handle of the lawn mower, the hair at his temples curling because of the sweat. She thought he never looked better. He was wearing a dirty white t-shirt streaked with grass stains and a pair of cutoffs that had a ripped pocket. A pair of grungy sneakers was on his feet and she wondered if he stole them from Gabe.

When she spied him pushing his heavy lawn mower up and down from her spare bedroom upstairs, she decided to go talk to him. Ask him if he still wanted to go to her grandparent's dinner with her tonight. And to warn him that he should probably put on a suit and tie if he wanted to blend in.

He had smiled when she waved to him from the side gate entrance and she watched him finish up the lawn for a few minutes. "How did he take it?" She was worried about that. As Gabe's teacher, she had come to understand the quiet boy in the back of the class. He didn't participate much in class but when he spoke up, his thoughts were always insightful. And as a woman who was interested in his older brother, she was also concerned about the impact that would have on Gabe.

Jess's laugh was a little rusty. "Fine."

That was something her teenaged students always told her. "Yeah right."

"He didn't take it that well."

"I bet."

"No, it's not like you're thinking. He likes you."

She squinted. "What?"

Jess reconsidered his words. "Wait. Not like what you're probably thinking. He's afraid of what will happen if we stopped seeing each other."

"Oh."

"I talked to him, worked things out." He ran his hand through his hair, tousling it further. "It's kind of funny if you think about it. He doesn't want me dating you because he doesn't want to see _you_ hurt."

Rory smiled softly. "Are you planning on hurting me?"

He grinned and leaned forward, raising a hand to touch her but recoiled it when he probably noticed how dirty he was. "You never know. Sometimes accidents happen and people get hurt."

Her own eyes glazed over as she pondered his words. His one statement seemed to sum up her entire relationship with Logan. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but things just happened.

"Hey," He cupped her cheek. "Where did you go?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"About me?" He smiled his charming lopsided grin.

No. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Plus, his grin was so boyish she didn't have the heart to cut off his flirting. "Have I scared you away yet or do you still want to come with me tonight?"

"Suit and tie, huh?"

She paused. "Yeah. You do have one, right?"

He grinned. "I think I've just been insulted."

"Sorry." A flush spread across her cheeks and burned. "I didn't mean it like that. You know, you should probably disregard anything and everything I say tonight. My grandparents don't exactly bring out the best in me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." She flung her hands up and out. "I get pretty crazy around them. Once, I had this date to another one of these functions and they started to grill him right at dinner. And for some reason I just started to—oomph."

Jess leaned forward and captured her lips mid sentence. He caught her off guard and she couldn't react for a few seconds. He tasted warm and earthy, and she could smell the scent of fresh cut grass all around them. Her hands fluttered up to hold him in place and she explored he planes and hollows of his face blindly.

She felt a raised line of an old scar just to the side of his left eye and she wondered how he got it. Maybe when he was a kid and he fell off a bike. Or maybe was a crazy story about his twenty-first birthday and involved too much alcohol and testosterone. Whatever it was, she wanted to know. She wanted to know all about this man who was such an interesting mix.

He was protective and strong and compassionate in his own weird way. He might bumble his way through parenting his brother, but in the end, the important part was that Jess tried. He did his best. She could tell by the way he tried to come home on time every night from work just to fix dinner. She saw them working on homework in the backyard after he had fired up the barbeque and made hamburgers.

But she also saw a man who was lost. Jess was a man who was stepping into shoes that seemed too big. He didn't pick his current lifestyle but she discovered that Jess wasn't blaming anyone. He accepted his life and went headlong into the situation, guns blazing with a goal in mind. She admired that.

Jess peppered sweet little kisses across her eyelids, cheeks, and lips and she felt her knees go weak. She stepped into his body and nuzzled his neck, delicately biting the curve. She felt him shiver and she smiled against his skin. They stood there, silently absorbing the new feel of each other.

"I'm gonna go get a pizza." A hesitant voice broke them apart.

Rory jerked but Jess kept his hold on her. She saw Gabe standing by the sliding door, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes and Wesley on a leash by his feet. "I'm taking Wes along for the walk. Is that okay?" Wesley barked at the sight of her, tilting his head in what appeared to be doggie confusion, wondering why she was so close to the noisy neighbor.

She nodded, feeling a new blush spread across her face. "Sure. Thank you."

"I felt bad for not walking him when I was sick."

Jess nodded. "Where are you going?"

"That pizza place around the corner. The one by the theater."

She felt Jess's arms slip from her waist and he spoke to his brother. "You need some money?"

Gabe shook his head. "I'm good."

"You have your phone with you?"

"Yeah. See you later."

For some reason, she was galvanized into action. "Gabe? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Both guys turned their heads in her direction and she was met with Gabe's nervous expression and Jess's slightly amused one. She tightened her fists in her pockets and then shook them out to relax.

"I'm going to get something to drink." As Jess passed by he gave her a wink and muttered under his breath, "Good luck."

She chuckled wearily. "Want to sit down?" She gestured to the pair of lawn chairs on the patio next to the barbeque.

Gabe shrugged and reached down to unsnap Wesley's leash. The little dog bounded over to explore the newly shorn grass, sniffing around the tree that grew on the side. Gabe plopped down next to her but didn't make any eye contact.

Rory paused to get her bearings straight and angled her body to face him better. "I know your brother spoke to you about…" She didn't know quite how to phrase it. "About me and him."

"Yeah."

"And I just wanted to say that I understand it's sort of awkward, what with us being neighbors and you being my student and all, but I'm," she cleared her throat, "_we're_ going to do our best not to make things any weirder."

"Thanks."

"Gabe, can you look at me please?" Rory touched his arm lightly and then drew away.

He turned, his face placid.

"Your brother cares about you. A lot. And I don't want to see you hurt either. But the thing is…"

"I know Jess likes you," Gabe inserted.

"Yes, well." She bit her lip not knowing quite how to respond to that bald statement.

"He likes a lot of women," he added sullenly.

Rory tried not to laugh. "Jess is an adult."

Gabe went on as if he didn't hear her. "He dated a lot in New York."

"Okay."

"They weren't as nice as you," he finished softly.

"Oh Gabe." Rory leaned towards him.

He rested his forearms on his thighs. "He's going to screw things up."

"Why would you say that?" Rory's heart clenched a fraction. This was one really sensitive kid. "What if I end up hurting your brother instead?"

He turned sharply. "Are you gonna?"

"Well, no, I have no plans of doing any such thing, but it might come to that. Things happen in a relationship; sometimes without good reason or on accident." She noticed that her words were strangely echoing Jess's previous ones.

"Mom always said that things happen for a reason. Even the shitty stuff. And in the end, it's how you handle the bad stuff and savor the good things that makes it all worthwhile."

Rory smiled softly at those insightful words. She was beginning to apply that same concept to her past with Logan but hearing it so eloquently from a fifteen year old hit her in a whole new light. "She sounded wise."

"I…I won't say anything to anyone about you guys dating if that's what you're worried about."

Rory shook her head emphatically. "No, that's not what I was worried about. Well, yeah, I'd like to be discreet about things, but that thought never crossed my mind. I didn't think you'd go around blabbing your brother's business." Rory took a minute to just stare into space. "I guess what I want to say is that I'm not trying to steal your brother away from you or anything like that. And I'm not looking to replace anyone in your life either. I'm just…interested in Jess and here for the time being."

"I know."

She nodded, knowing that this was as far as the conversation was going to get. And it was enough for now.

"You guys okay?" They turned to see Jess lounging with his shoulder propped up against the door.

"Yeah." Rory stood up. "I better go get ready for tonight." She faked a look of horror. "I've got to squeeze myself into that dress and that takes prep work."

Jess chuckled and when she passed by him, he moved so that she would brush up against him. "I can't wait to see you all girly; fussing over your hair and your lips all sexy with gloss." He whispered softly into her ear. "I'm gonna kiss off your lipstick tonight when I say goodnight."

Rory barely suppressed her shiver at his words. "Okay then."

He grinned. "See you at six."

* * *

"Thanks again for coming."

"No problem." He concentrated on the road but took his eyes off momentarily to smile at her. She looked beautiful.

As she opened the door when he went next door to pick her up, he couldn't find his words. His tongue had stuck to the roof of his mouth and he was glad that it was dark in the car otherwise he'd embarrass himself if she chanced a glance down at his lap.

Her hair was swept up in some fancy twist that made him marvel at how women could tame and manipulate something so simple as hair into a work of art. There were a few tendrils left by her temples and teasing at the curve of her neck. He wanted to step behind her and nuzzle that spot, sweep the hair away from her skin just to breathe in her scent.

She must've sprayed on some kind of perfume that was sultry and earthy. He would never have guessed that his sweet neighbor would choose a scent so luscious. He pictured her putting on something light and floral, maybe vanilla or jasmine. But she currently smelled like expensive fine wine. Something to be savored throughout the night and then bottled up tightly and opened for special occasions only. She made him think of long nights and slow lovemaking. The kind that involved the whole body with lots of soft moans and sighs.

Her dress was some strapless concoction that dipped in the middle and parted to cup her small breasts. It was pale lavender that fanned out just below her knees. If she twirled, Jess could imagine a dancer, spinning around a ballroom as she had everyone's eyes glued to her. It was beaded and in the passing streetlamps, it caught the light and shimmered in the dim glow. She took his breath away. He had been with women much more beautiful and sophisticated in the past, but Rory was special and it fascinated him to no end. There was something so elemental that connected him and made him sit up and take notice. It was nothing that he had ever experienced before.

"You're going to be singing a different tune at the end of the night." She smiled wanly.

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can."

He chuckled at her melodramatics. "I'll consider myself fully warned." Reaching over the center console, he took her hand lightly into his and felt that satiny smoothness beneath his rougher palms. "Tell me about your family."

She took a moment and he glanced over and saw her twirling a stray strand of hair between her fingers. "My mom had me when she was sixteen and caused an uproar in the Gilmore clan. My parents got married because they were going to have a baby but they had a hard time. Dad was supposed to go to England for college and my mom was supposed to study business, but they put that on hold. So Dad went to work for his father doing some insurance work and my mom stayed home with me." She gripped his hands tight and he knew without needing to look at her that the story was going to go downhill. "But they started to resent each other. Dad, because he didn't get to travel and study what he wanted to. He didn't want to work in the family business. And Mom resented Dad for getting her pregnant in the first place. She's kind of a free spirited type," she glanced over at him.

"She didn't want to be tied down," he concluded.

"Yeah. They eventually split up when I was three. That made my grandparents really angry. They were confused why Mom and Dad didn't try harder to stay together for my sake. They're old school. They didn't think my Mom could be a single parent. So she took me and we moved around a lot for two years. We went from cities to the suburbs, but we ended up in this small town and she cut all ties with her family."

"It was just you and her growing up then?"

"Yes. My Dad fizzled out of the picture soon after. It was too much for him to handle, I guess. Mom did her best. She started working at this inn doing odd jobs and moved up to management years later. And she owns it now."

He stroked her fingers with his, playing with her palm and tracing her lifeline. "Sounds like it turned out okay. Your mom reconnected with her parents?"

"That happened when I went to college. We needed help paying for it and Mom swallowed her pride and asked them."

"You love your parents, Rory?"

Her brows furrowed and he knew he had caught her off guard. "Everyone loves their parents."

He shook his head. "You think that because you love them out of duty. But not everyone loves them out of choice."

"Did you love your parents by choice?"

Jess nodded and thought about his own parents. "Yeah, I did. I was a handful growing up," he chuckled, "I was moody and hard to control. But they loved me and gave me room to discover who I was. When I went off and did my own thing and blew off school, my parents took the time to find out what I was passionate about. They helped me turn my love for reading into something I could do with my life."

"Sounds like they really loved you."

"Yeah."

"I love my mom," she swallowed. "She sacrificed a lot to be with me. In many ways, we're very close. Best friends. I can tell her anything and she will understand and not judge me."

"You two grew up together."

"Yeah."

"I'm sensing a 'but' to your statement," he gently prodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if she looks at me and sees her own personal prison."

"Why would you think that?"

She moved one shoulder in a shrug. "She wanted to travel and do all that stuff. She never wanted to settle down at such a young age. I guess she would've wanted a family eventually, but not at sixteen. When she should have been partying and celebrating her twenty-first birthday, she had a sick five year old with an ear infection instead."

Jess could hear the pain in her voice. He didn't doubt that she loved her mom. It was clear in her words and how her eyes seemed to go soft at the memories, but there was still pain. A hurt that only she could understand as a child knowing that she was unplanned and that her parents had put their lives on hold because of her.

"I'm sure she doesn't regret any moment though. You've turned out rather nicely."

She smiled for the first time since they started discussing her family. "You're so charming."

"I try."

A beat passed by and there was a brief lull in the conversation. "So…Gabe said that you see a lot of women."

Jess just about choked on his own spit. "What?" He was ashamed to hear that his voice cracked like his brother's did on a daily basis.

She laughed heartily. "He was warning me off by informing me that you have quite the harem."

"I need a muzzle for that damn kid."

She was laughing so hard she swiped at an escaping tear. "Oh man, I don't want to ruin my makeup."

He stopped at a red light and leaned over for a quick peck on the cheek. "Did I mention that you look great tonight?"

"I got that vibe when I saw your tongue hanging out as soon as I opened the door."

Jess was caught. "Damn. Here I thought I was being so cool about it too. I'm serious by the way; you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Don't dodge the question, slick."

He felt like he was potentially stepping into a metaphorical land mine; but he wanted to be honest with her. "I admit that I have a bit of a dating record."

"That's such a polite way to put it."

Jess laughed. "Okay, I've seen a lot of women in the past. Nothing that was serious to the point of thinking about marriage, but I've had some steady girlfriends too. But I was never unfaithful. When I first got custody of Gabe, I didn't change anything my life. I tried to fit him into my lifestyle and I found out soon enough that it was hurting him. That's why I haven't seen anyone for a while now. I realized that not only will I be dating a woman, but I'm dragging her into Gabe's life as well. It also wasn't fair when I would inevitably break up with them. It wasn't fair to Gabe to get to know someone and have them in his life and then loose them suddenly," he added softly with a nagging guilt in the back of his mind, "I realize that now. Plus I never used to choose women who had any kind of a maternal side."

"As opposed to now?"

Jess heard her soft question and smiled to himself. He wanted her to know that even though they might be taking things slow and starting casual, he wasn't just using her or lumping her in with the masses. He wanted her to understand that he saw her differently and that was important to her. "Having Gabe has made me realize that I'm sick of sleeping around with random women. When I'm ready, I want someone with a potential for something more. Gabe needs that and I'm not getting any younger either." He didn't quite understand as to why he was telling her all of this, but he just wanted to be honest and upfront with Rory.

"But you've had some long-term relationships?"

He thought about it and his memories of Ann came to the surface. "A couple. Not long as in lasting for several years, but somewhere around there."

Jess could tell she wanted to ask. "And your last real relationship?"

"It didn't end well." He sucked in a breath and blurted, "She cheated on me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. What can you do, right?" He shook his head, remembering the helplessness and the anger when he caught Ann. She confessed that it all started out innocently enough. She met the guy, had mutual friends, they hung out in a group, but things slowly escalated from there. Soon, she was making excuses to not see Jess and he finally caught wind of it. But when he confronted her, Ann had sectioned off a part of the blame to him. She said that he wasn't invested into the relationship and that he couldn't give her what she needed.

"Must've been hard."

It was. "It would've been better if she had just broken up with me. That I can handle. But it was the lying that made it worse." If Ann hadn't wanted to be with him, fine. He could live with that. In fact, it wasn't like they were looking towards marriage or anything. But it was the fact that she had gone behind his back that hurt him the most.

Rory quieted down and he didn't make the effort to revive the conversation. He had revealed way more than he had intended but it wasn't as if he could take things back.

"What about you and your last relationship?" He glanced quickly at her as he exited the highway. She didn't answer for a minute and he snuck another peek at her. "Rory?"

"Um, like I said before, it ended badly." There was an odd catch to her tone and he wanted to ask about it but the little machine on his dashboard beeped. He pulled up to a massive gate and the GPS signaled that they had arrived at their destination. Her attention was diverted and taken up with the house beyond and the cars that were neatly parked out in front.

"We're here." She didn't sound excited.

"Yup." He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Jess got out of the car and opened her door for her. "It'll be fine. I know; don't listen or take to heart anything you say and I've already been warned that I will be grilled and scrutinized by your family."

"And everyone else," she added woefully.

"Right." He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers together.

"Hey," she lightly tugged on his hand.

He stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You've already thanked me enough," he punctuated the statement with a teasing smirk. "I'll be looking for payment at the end of the evening in a form of a kiss."

She returned his smile. "I meant for telling me about your past. Thank you for being upfront."

He nodded. "I figure that if we get all that out in the open, at least we're honest about what's happened. Everyone has a past and bring their own baggage, but I don't want you to be surprised by the luggage that I carry."

"That's very refreshing."

Jess chuckled under his breath. "Believe me, I suck enough at relationships, casual or otherwise, and I might very well screw things up entirely. I might as well be truthful about the shit I've done."

She stepped close to him and brushed her lips against his. With her heels, it brought her just under eyelevel to him. He kept her fingers laced together but wound it around her back so that her arm was mildly twisted behind. He let her direct the kiss. She shyly explored his mouth with hesitant licks and he enjoyed every moment of it. He felt like he was kissing for the first time again. Bringing up the other hand to ride low on her back, his fingers just brushed the curve of her bottom. Jess felt her pull back and he allowed it, lazily petting her with his fingers, sifting the soft fabric of her dress beneath him.

"That doesn't count for the kiss you're going to owe me tonight."

She giggled. "You drive a hard bargain."

He reluctantly released her but kept a hold on her hand when he went to ring the doorbell.

* * *

**AN: Show some love...reviews make for a happy writer! **

**And signed-in reviews will be responded with the additional Chapter Notes as a "thank you" from me! The notes are pretty detailed and I think you'll enjoy getting an "insider look" at the story if you're interested. :)  
**


	6. Be Truthful

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 6: Be Truthful**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R: Jess can be a potty-mouth. And a flirt.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Notes from C5. There are notes for this chapter as well, so sign-in, review, and I'll send them with the reply.**

**In case you're catching up on chapters and want the notes from 5 as well, leave a review for that chapter so I'll know which set of notes to send. **

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

"Rory, wonderful to see you." She was taking off her jacket when she heard her grandfather's voice cut into her action. Feeling Jess slip behind her to help her slide the coat off her shoulders, she sent him a grateful smile.

"Grandpa!" Even in her heels she went on her tiptoes, pressed her cheek against her grandfather's and accepted his hug. "Looking good tonight."

"And you're as beautiful as always." He looked over her shoulder. "You must be the young man that Emily has told me about."

Jess extended his hand. "Jess Mariano, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Emily mentioned that you're a writer."

"A columnist, Mr. Gilmore. I enjoy it."

"And you've got a younger brother that you care for?"

He nodded. "My brother, Gabriel is fifteen, yes."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents, son. Must be hard raising a teenager by yourself."

"There's no other choice. I'm all Gabe has and we're family."

Rory beamed when she saw Grandpa get that approving glint in his eye. She knew that Richard Gilmore valued loyalty in those around him. He was a man who was used to being in a position of power and expected people around him to respect him and remain loyal.

"That's good son, very good."

And Jess was looking particularly good, if she did say so herself. When she had teased him in the car about his tongue hanging out at the sight of her all made up and in a nice dress, she cleverly left out how much she appreciated his appearance as well. His black suit was pressed and neat but the darkness didn't drown him out or make him appear out of his element. He looked comfortable all suited up. But then again, Rory mused, she figured that a man who was as confident as Jess would be comfortable in a pair of dirty jeans and t-shirt and equally so in full penguin get-up.

The cut of the suit emphasized Jess's muscles and lean strength. His shoulders were broad and filled out the area without need for padding. The suit had obviously been tailored for Jess specifically and Rory could appreciate a well-made piece of clothing. Jess's snowy white dress shirt was complimented with a swath of color by a dark blue tie. A heavy watch peeked out from under his cuff. His dark hair was in its perpetual tousled mess, but it looked adorable to her. It made her want to run her hands through it to calm it down and then mess it up all over again.

"Rory, why don't you go and get a drink for you and Jess? Afterwards, go find your grandmother and let her know you're here, alright? I have to go speak with a colleague."

"See you later Grandpa."

"That wasn't so bad." Jess looked around. "Wow, nice place." He saw a group of people crowded around Rory's grandfather and another little group by a baby grand piano.

She nodded and guided him over to the bar. She told the bartender, "I'll have a glass of red wine please."

The guy grabbed a goblet and tilted it as he poured in the dark liquid. "For you sir?"

"Scotch neat."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Such a grown up drink."

Jess smirked and reached for the squat glass, bringing it to his lips for a sip. "I've grown out of my days when I used to suck on a keg."

"Nice."

He stretched out his hand to lightly graze her temple. He dipped down to brush her collarbone and she felt that whisper of a touch clear to her toes. How could this man affect her like this? One touch from him and her body seemed to sizzle. Rory bit her lip, embarrassed to discover that her body had grown taut at his touch. Her nipples beaded and her thighs clenched.

"You're looking deliciously turned on right now." He stepped closer and coiled his free hand around her waist. He spoke tenderly with a sexy gleam in his eyes.

She allowed him to pull her closer and rested against the hardness of his chest. She didn't, however, lean and cuddle into him, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed to leave a certain amount of respectable space between them. She needed it to retain her sanity. "I'm starting to understand what all those other women must've saw in you."

She peeked up and saw his jaw tighten. "You're nothing like them."

Feeling inexplicably flattered, she teased him with a very brief kiss to his lips. "Charmer."

He groaned so softly that no one else could hear. "You better stop or else I'll be throwing you over my shoulder and taking you straight home." That sounded awfully promising to her.

"Rory?"

She jerked out of Jess's arms, her wine sloshing dangerously to the side. She knew that voice. Knew it with her back turned and her eyes closed. Funny, she thought, once found that voice sexy but now after having heard Jess's low growl, she didn't think it could compare.

Her heart skipped a beat and she turned. "Hello Logan."

* * *

Jess stiffened and instantly disliked the sight of the stranger. He also didn't like how Rory had jumped away from his touch. He moved in to reclaim his place by slipping his arm around her waist and was pleased when she didn't move away again.

"I didn't think you'd be here. Grandma didn't mention anything."

The guy had a wide-eyed look about him, Jess noticed. He also saw him not so subtly check out Rory. Jess had to suppress his instinct to deck the guy for looking at his date. Rory was with him.

"It was a last minute decision. I was visiting my parents and they had forgotten to tell me that they were coming to this party. So I tagged along."

Rory stepped aside so that she was no longer standing in front of him. "Jess Mariano, Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Jess, my date."

Jess frowned at the label, but he supposed he shouldn't get too picky. They certainly weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but the word 'date' seemed to grate on his nerves. He had a feeling that this Logan had a history with Rory.

A hand was extended to him and Jess put a little extra umph into his grip. "Nice to meet you."

Retracting his hand, Jess watched in childish satisfaction as Logan discreetly flexed his fingers and slipped it into his pocket. "Hello. Rory," he turned his attention back to her. "You're looking…lovely tonight." His voice dropped to an intimate octave.

Jess could feel the effect that it had on Rory and he didn't like it one bit. But he stayed silent and forced himself to breathe through it. He had no real claim on Rory and he knew it.

"Thank you." She swiveled her head around. "Is Margaret around?"

"No." Logan dropped his gaze and Jess thought he saw a flash of guilt. _Interesting_. "She had a conference to attend in Chicago." Logan took a step towards them. "Rory, may I speak to you for a moment," he turned his eyes to Jess, "Privately?"

"Um," Rory hesitated but Jess got a feeling that the vibe was directed at him. She was looking for a way to be alone with this guy without hurting his feelings.

Jess gracefully inclined his head and spoke only to Rory. "I'm going to call Gabe and make sure everything's okay."

She smiled gratefully but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks."

He nodded and left them alone.

* * *

"Who's that?"

Rory watched Jess's form retreat into the crowd. "My new neighbor."

"Looked like a little more than that."

She turned and met Logan's gaze steadily. "He's also my friend," she added pointedly, refusing to divulge or explain any further.

"Right." Logan stepped closer still. "I wanted to talk to you. Explain some things."

She swallowed a healthy gulp of her wine. "Yes?"

"Maggie mentioned that she might have said some things to Bram," he appeared very nervous. "And that maybe Bram had passed along the information."

Rory waited patiently. She knew that Logan was skirting around the topic of his impending engagement but that he also didn't know for certain whether or not she knew. Bram would never betray their conversations and allow her to be caught off guard like that.

"What I'm trying to say is that I've proposed to Maggie," he said.

_So it's already done_. She felt numb. "Congratulations."

He winced. "I'm sorry, Ror."

"What's to be sorry about?"

"Don't be dense. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with us."

She couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't they?" Being confronted with Logan right in front of her made her realize two things. One, she wasn't attracted to him anymore. And two, she needed to know why they broke up or she'd never be able to move on and pursue things with Jess.

Logan ducked his head. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," she insisted.

"It just didn't work out."

"Why?" she persisted.

He raised his voice. "I don't know!"

Rory glanced around to see that they were attracting attention. She wondered where Jess was and if he had really gone to call Gabe. She suddenly felt very much alone. "Please just tell me," she whispered, fervently. She desperately needed to know; but at the same time, she dreaded the answer. _What if he tells me I simply wasn't enough?_

Logan raised his eyes to meet hers. She knew what he saw in her face. Her emotions were probably splashed clearly across her features. Hurt, betrayal, insecurity. His gaze softened as if it would help the verbal blow he was about to deliver. "I didn't love you like I knew I should have. And when I met Maggie…" He trailed off, not needing to fill in the blanks.

"Was it something I couldn't give you?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe." Logan hesitated. "Did you love me like you should have, Ror?"

She considered her answer and knew it immediately. She already recognized it a while back. "No I didn't. I know that now in retrospect. At the time, I thought we were happy and that I was enough. But you hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Logan," she whispered, suddenly furious. "All of a sudden it was 'Sorry, I've fallen in love with Margaret. There's nothing I can say except that you aren't enough.' How can you justify saying you loved me when you knew that there was someone else? How could you string me along like that?"

"I didn't mean to. I thought that it was just a fluke and that if I could feel like that for a stranger, than I would learn to feel those same feelings for you. But you just admitted that you didn't love me either."

"I didn't say that! I loved you! And I wasn't enough. I loved you and you made my love foolish. You made a fool out of _me_ when you should have married me instead." She turned around to see Jess standing within earshot of the conversation. His face appeared to be set in stone; the line of his jaw was so tight it was clearly defined.

She disregarded Logan and stepped towards Jess. Reaching out a hand towards him, she was surprised to see him recoil.

"Don't."

"Jess?"

He shook his head and she watched him retreat quickly into the crowd.

* * *

After giving Rory the requested space that she desired, Jess had gone into the hallway to call home. Gabe answered with a yapping Wesley in the background. They chatted for a few minutes. Apparently Gabe heated up some leftovers and felt a little lonely so he went next door and collected the little bundle of energized white fur. They were watching Animal Planet together when Jess called.

He hung up with his brother after assuring him that he'd be home before midnight. Jess had gone back into the main room when he caught the tail end of Rory's conversation with Logan. And what he heard had hurt him more than he thought possible. She had emphatically stated that she loved Logan.

Jess's chest tightened at the emotions that radiated from Rory. She was clearly still holding onto strong feelings when it concerned Logan. But what hurt him the most was that she didn't say anything to him. While he was spilling his guts to her about his messed up dating past, she didn't even give him warning that she had been engaged previously.

"Jess, stop. Please," she tugged hard on his arm to keep him in place.

He got to the front door and collected his coat. "Forget it."

"Where are you going?" Her voice was childlike, confused and hurt.

"Home." He shoved his arms into his jacket and shot her a chilling glance. "There's no fucking way I'm sitting through dinner with your fiancé at your side."

"_Ex_! Ex- fiancé!" She followed him out the door. "He means nothing to me."

He whirled around, hurt clouding his already strong emotions. "It didn't look like nothing in there. And it certainly didn't _sound_ like nothing!" He had seen the flash of sexual awareness in Logan's eyes, a look of a man who'd been intimate with a woman and was remembering those memories.

"No," she tried to keep up with his long strides in her heels, but he didn't slow down. "You don't understand."

"Make me understand then. What I don't get is why you didn't say a word of this in the car. Not a word. After I mentioned my dating past, it would've been nice to get a little heads up. 'By the way, I've been engaged in the not too distant past and I still might have feelings for the guy. And oh, he knows my grandparents and there might be the tiniest chance that he might be there tonight.' " He knew he was being cruel and irrational, but he couldn't help it. Rory was the first woman he had ever been so honest and upfront with, and to not receive the same from her cut him to the bone.

She almost tripped in the gravel because of her shoes and he restrained the instinct to help her. "It's not that easy to say, Jess! It's not that I'm proud of the fact I was dumped for another woman. Is that what you want to hear? Is it?" She got angry. "Do you want to hear how I was inadequate? How I loved a guy and thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him? How he feel head over heels for a woman that I considered a friend?"

"That would have been a good heads up."

"Give me a break!"

He shook his head. "I thought you were different, Rory."

"I _am_."

"I don't like secrets."

She crossed her arms across her chest. Softening, she laid a hand on his tense forearm. He felt his muscles twitch. "I'm sorry that I didn't mention it in the car, but I was already stressed enough about coming here. And yes, I should have said something especially when you told me about your last girlfriend, but I just didn't want to open up that can of worms yet. But you can't expect to know everything about me on the first date, Jess. I'm sure there are plenty of things you haven't told me."

It was true. And once again, he knew he was being irrational. But the situation with Logan had caught him off guard and he didn't like it. He sighed, ran a tired hand through his hair, and softened his tone of voice. "You're right."

She uncrossed her arms and loosened up. "I'm sorry about Logan and for not mentioning it sooner. In my defense, I did tell you that my last relationship ended in a disaster."

He quirked his lip and rolled his eyes. "That's a bit of an understatement." He relaxed. "I'm sorry for getting so upset. I saw you with him, and when I heard you say that you loved him, I lost it."

She stepped closer and hugged him. "He caught me off guard too, you know?"

Jess wrapped his arms around her and chafed her back that was bared to the cold. "Yeah. I'm sure I didn't help any."

"I'd say you were relatively justified in your anger." Rory pulled back a tiny fraction to look in his eyes. "Not entirely. But a tiny bit justified."

He let a slow smile unfurl. "Did we just have our first fight?"

"I think so."

Jess dropped his forehead to rest gently on hers. He was close enough to breathe in her scent again. "Sorry." He kissed her softly, his lips molding the apology that he knew would never be sufficient in words alone.

"Me too."

"Don't be mad, but I _really_ don't feel like going back in there and having dinner with that guy."

She nodded. "How about we go back and you get my coat while I make up an excuse for my grandmother? Then you take me out to dinner."

"Deal." He fluttered another kiss on her lips and tasted cinnamon sugar again.

* * *

"Alright, tell me."

Rory broke off a piece of her biscuit and slathered it with honey. "I met him at a café. He was charming and swept me off my feet." She took a bite and when she caught Jess giving her that quirky half-smile of his, she raised a brow. "What?"

He didn't answer; instead, he leaned across to her and tilted her chin up with his fingertip and without warning, he inclined forward to lick at her bottom lip. "You had honey there." His voice was low, sexy.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So he swept you off your feet…"

"And honestly, I fell for it. He bought me fabulous presents, went on exotic vacations, and took me out to fancy dinners."

Jess chuckled. "As opposed to me, who takes you to a KFC while you're dressed like that."

Rory laughed and it was genuine. She actually adored the fact that he had suggested fast food, such that it was. But she liked sitting next to Jess in her expensive dress, a paper napkin tucked into the front of it, her elbows on the table and her fingers greasy with fried chicken. "I love this. Really," she told him softly.

"I'll make it up to you another day."

She shook her head. She wanted, no, _needed _him to understand that she was truly okay with this. "This tastes better than any forty-dollar-a-plate chicken. There's no need to make anything up."

He nodded. "Here," he extended a sporkful of mashed potatoes dipped in gravy towards her mouth.

She took it gratefully. "Yum."

"Anyways, finish your story. Sorry to keep interrupting."

"Well, like I said, Logan basically charmed me with his lifestyle. After a while, I got used to the way he'd pamper me. It made me feel…" she shrugged. She didn't really know how to put it.

"Treasured?"

She nodded. "I guess that's a good way to put it. I've never had a boyfriend who did those things. Soon afterwards I was living with him because I couldn't afford my apartment anymore. Things just escalated and when he proposed, I accepted."

"But you _did_ love him, right?" He bit into his drumstick.

Rory picked at the large coleslaw they were sharing. "Yeah, I thought I did."

"And now?"

"It was love, but not 'til death do us part' love. Know what I mean?"

Jess shook his head slightly. "I've never been in love."

She was shocked at the confession. "Never?" Rory was astonished. How did a man make it to thirty-two and never have fallen in love?

"Nope."

"How is that possible?"

He set down his chicken and sipped at his Pepsi. "I never looked for love. Only sex."

"But what about that girlfriend you told me about? You said you've had some serious relationships in the past."

He nodded. "Girlfriends, yes, but they were more like extended one-night stands, I guess. And with that girl that I told you about, we had great chemistry in the bedroom and that was about it. Just because she cheated and that hurt me doesn't mean that it wouldn't have ended eventually."

"Wow, that's brutal."

Jess shrugged. "It's the truth." He looked up at her. "But that's in the past for me."

A moment passed as she absorbed what Jess had just told her. She went to get another piece of chicken from the bucket and bit into it "Logan broke things off when he told me that he had fallen in love with Margaret. She's Bram's half-sister by the way."

He furrowed his brow. "Your friend with the nice car?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. This story is like a soap opera."

She couldn't help but laugh at that assessment. He was right; it was a screwed up situation. To hear him make light of it was exactly what she needed to dissipate the tension. Rory couldn't stop giggling. "I know! If it weren't for the fact that it's happened to me, I wouldn't believe it. Maybe Lifetime will make a TV movie about it." She polished off the rest of her chicken and gulped down her soda, considering her words. "I want you to know that Logan is in my past now."

"As in, you no longer have feelings for him?"

She paused and thought about it for a moment. How to put it so that he would understand? "A part of me, the younger version of me, will probably always feel something for him. Not love. Not desire or longing, but something. Do you understand? He was a large part of my life and I thought I had loved him even though in retrospect, I was probably more in love with being in love than with Logan."

Jess looked annoyed. "So _do_ you have feelings for him still?"

"It's not that easy to explain," she said. "If by feelings, if you mean would I be sad if he dropped dead tomorrow? Yeah. But if you mean, do I want to be intimate with him or have meaningful conversations? Then no."

She was having a hard time getting him to understand and she knew it. But what she didn't want to say out loud was that if Jess willingly admitted that he'd never been in love before, how could he understand her position? Logan would always be a part of her past; she couldn't and didn't want to erase that because everything she went through made her into the person she was today. But Logan wasn't her future and would never be again.

"I guess I kinda get it," he said. "Girls are a little more complicated in their emotions, aren't they?"

Rory scoffed. "Guys aren't all that easy to figure out either. Believe me, I know."

"I guess you're right."

She reached over and picked up an apple turnover. She broke off a piece and held it in offering to Jess as a peace offering. "Are we done talking about Logan now?"

He opened his mouth and accepted the morsel with a smile. "Okay." He licked her fingertips and she felt heat warm her entire being.

"I did warn you that you wouldn't have a good time tonight," she teased.

He chuckled. "This has been one hell of a date."

"Any regrets?"

"Nope."

She slanted her lips over his, letting him feel her appreciation in her kiss. She smelled that wonderful heady smell of greasy foods all around them. He opened immediately at the first touch of her tongue, and she loved it. She gripped his wrists where he had rolled back his dress shirt to the elbows. Her tongue danced with his and she clutched at him, pulling him closer. She wanted to crawl into him and to learn every curve and crevice of his body. She wanted to explore every scar, trace every muscle, and lick every inch of his deliciously hard body.

He pulled away. "That family with the little kid is giving us the evil eye," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oops." She grinned. "That was your kiss for tonight by the way."

"No way. You're in debt for at least two more for what you put me through," he added flirtatiously.

She threw a wet wipe at him. "You wish."

He looked at her hotly and answered matter-of-factly, "Of course."

* * *

**AN: Read? Please review. **

**Signed-in reviews will also receive my writing notes. I talk about my original plans for the story and how it was changed and altered to what you read today. Hope you enjoy them!**


	7. Bright and Shiny

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 7: Bright and Shiny**

Author: knowhere

Rating: **R! Adult, adult!** Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Please note the rating. Thank you for those who have taken the extra time to review. Hope you have enjoyed the writing notes as well!**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

She opened the front door to find Gabe standing there in his typical attire of jeans and a dark t-shirt, a beanie covering his normally disheveled hair, and his hands deep in his pockets. "Hey Gabe."

"Jess wanted me to come over and ask if you'd like to join us for dinner. He made lasagna."

She smiled. It had been three weeks since that Saturday night dinner at her grandparents, and since then, her and Jess had been out on two more dates. Jess didn't feel comfortable leaving Gabe during weeknights, and coupled with the fact that Rory usually had papers to grade, they didn't go out on school nights. So they were left with Fridays and Saturdays, but Jess had been under a deadline to finish a project for the paper so they hadn't seen each other last Friday either.

But the two times they went out proved to be some of Rory's most memorable nights. He took her out for miniature golf where she discovered that Jess was insanely competitive. He kept meticulous score, taking the time to scribble down each unsuccessful stroke she took. She was surprised he didn't bring his own clubs. And when the game ended and he naturally came ahead as the victor, (she didn't make any holes on less than five or six strokes, whereas he had four hole in one), he was a gracious winner and even praised her that she did well for someone who had only mini-golfed three times in her life.

They went inside to the game area and shot skeet ball and played hair hockey, which she finally won. She suspected that he lost on purpose because he missed several pucks that should have been deflected easily. It warmed her even more to think that he would be so sweet.

When they took their tickets up to the counter to exchange for toys, he chose a sparkly blue bracelet that glittered under the florescent lights. As he snapped it on her, he laid a small kiss to the inside of her wrist and gave her a silly smile to go along with it. Under the flashing neon lights, sounds of kids running around, and machines beeping and ringing like crazy, she lost a little piece of her heart to Jess Mariano.

The next date was at a drive-in. She hadn't even known there was a drive-in movie theater nearby. He had been secretive about where he was taking her, only telling her that the dress code was comfortable and casual, and that he'd be there to pick her up at six.

Rory had been unnerved by the mystery and changed so many outfits that her bed had been piled high with rejects by the end of the night. Finally, when it was ten minutes before he was supposed to arrive, she made a frantic call to Bram for help. In the span of the next three minutes, they dissected what Jess could mean by 'casual and comfortable' and they settled on a simple cotton dress that fell just short of her knees and gathered under her bust. Bram had assured her that it was sexy but sweet, date-like without looking too over the top. She paired it with a pair of leather flip-flops and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, swiping her lashes with two coats of mascara and her lips with a hint of cherry gloss.

When they arrived at the drive-in, he surprised her by pulling a paper grocery bag out of the trunk filled with chips, candy, and sodas. He left the car momentarily to go to the concession stand for two slices of pepperoni pizza and when he was gone, she rummaged through the snacks and found that he bought her a large package of Red Vines and Sugar Babies.

They ate while an action movie from the 90's played on the screen, the car filling with the noises of screams and gun fights through the speaker hooked onto the driver's side window. Jess picked off his pepperoni and fed her by hand. When she innocently sucked on his retreating finger, she smiled at the sight of his eyes flaring with desire. By the time they finished their dinner, they moved to the backseat so they could sit next to each other. They shared the Red Vines bite for bite and she rested her head on his shoulder.

As the movie outside showed an elaborate car chase down a crowded five-lane highway, they were busy steaming up the windows of Jess's SUV. Ten minutes later when the chase had ended and the hero was still miraculously alive, Jess had spread Rory out across the seats while he kissed her hungrily. She felt as if her body had been on fire, spreading from the heat of his mouth to the tips of her fingers. Her toes had actually curled when he wedged his hard thigh between hers. When the hero on rescued the heroine from the evil villain bent on destruction, Jess pulled the neckline of Rory's dress down and suckled her breasts through the thin lacy bra she wore. She had cried out against him and tunneled her hands into his hair to keep him in place.

By the time the credits rolled and the other cars were starting to leave, Jess pulled back with an astonished look on his face. His shirt had come half untucked and her dress was hanging off one shoulder. He gave her his funny half smile and they laughed at how they were making out like teenagers. And when Rory teased Jess that Gabe would probably be doing the same thing in a year or so, Jess had shuddered and shook his head with vehemence, denying the mental image that she planted.

He helped her fix her dress and they climbed back into the front seat. On the way home, he held her hand and she couldn't get rid of her goofy smile. When he walked her to her door, kissed her lingeringly and said goodnight.

"He also made brownies." Gabe's voice cut through her daydreams. "They're really good. Jess went by the grocery store today after work for vanilla ice cream too."

"I'd like that. Thank you. I'll be over in about five minutes, okay?"

Gabe nodded. "Sure." He peered around her. "Can Wes come along?"

Her smile widened. Gabe seemed to have taken to her Westie and vice versa. There were a few times when she came home from school to find that Wesley wasn't inside but next door playing in the backyard while Gabe did his homework on a lawn chair. "Want to take him with you now?"

She went to the couch to pick up Wesley and handed him to a grinning Gabe. "Hey little guy."

Rory closed the door behind them and jogged upstairs to change out of her sweats.

* * *

"Is she coming?" Jess called out to his brother when he heard the door open and close.

"Yeah," Gabe's voice was muffled.

Jess ducked his head and smiled as he chopped up some carrots and red onions for the salad. He was excited to see her again. The last time had been that night at the drive-in. He'd spoken to the girl at the paper who did local events and promotions about where he could take his date, and she had suggested the drive-in. Truthfully, Jess had only been to a drive-in movie once in his life back when he was seven years old. His parents had taken him to see some cartoon and all he remembered was that he gorged on food and candy and they had to leave early because he got sick.

That night with Rory had turned out better than he could have imagined. He was initially apprehensive about his date ideas because he knew she was used to fancy restaurants and expensive gifts from her ex. But he figured that if she wouldn't be comfortable with doing simple stuff with him, then she wasn't the kind of girl he wanted to be with.

When he had taken her miniature golfing, he noticed that she seemed to have a great time. He hadn't missed the way her eyes had gone all soft and feminine when he fastened that cheap child's bracelet on her wrist. He figured that if she enjoyed the arcade, she might like the drive-in as well.

She did. He honestly hadn't meant to make out with her in his backseat but when she was sitting next to him, her warm body a pleasurable weight against his chest, he couldn't help but kiss her. The moonlight had filtered in through the windows and with the movie flickered before them, she looked ethereal, her big blue eyes all luminous and shiny.

When he kissed her, it had been a gentle connection, a melding of their mouths and excited breaths. When she gripped his shirt and pulled her above her, he levered himself over and tucked her beneath him. He had felt her tighten up unconsciously and he soothed her with sweet kisses and a tender tongue. He traced her teeth and lips, painting her with kisses.

Her hands had wandered down the length of his back and her sandals fell with a soft thump onto the floor mats. Rory's bare feet had rubbed restlessly against the back of his calves, and when she pushed up with her hips, he tugged down the neck of her dress. She had worn a filmy bra that was meant to do one thing and one thing only: seduce.

His fingers had traced the edge of the delicate lace, teasing her skin and the nipple below. When he felt her harden in his palm, he drew her breast into his mouth and sucked. He laved the lace until it grew transparent and he was able to clearly see and feel the tightened nub below. He wanted to peel down the cups and rub his cheek against the raspberry-textured nipple, roll it between his thumb and forefinger, but she had distracted him by pulling at his shirt and running her small hands up and around his chest.

He felt her nails prickle at his sensitive skin and he rubbed his shadowed jaw across the delicate skin of her neck. He tasted blindly, any and every inch of skin he could reach. But by then, the movie screen had dimmed and headlights were flashing on around them. He had pulled back; stunned that he had lost control and let things get so far in a public place. Good thing she hadn't been upset. Instead, they had a good laugh about it.

When he arrived home, it took every once of self-control he had not to follow inside or sneak her into his own quiet house. On second thought, he decided not to push for anything more. The night had been lovely and he wanted to leave it at that. They had said their goodnights and he indulged himself in one more cinnamon sugar kiss.

"Gabe, set the table please."

A few seconds later, Gabe walked in with a trotting Wesley at his heels. "Where are all the plates?"

"In the dishwasher." Jess looked down and saw Rory's little white dog sitting next to his feet. "Why don't you just ask Rory if you can keep her mutt?" he asked with a chuckle.

"He's a nice dog." Gabe adopted a voice people only used on animals and children. "Aren't you? Who's a good boy?"

Jess rolled his eyes.

"Can we get a dog, Jess?"

His eyes widened to the point of horror. "No!"

Gabe scowled. "Why not?"

"Because I have enough trouble taking care of the two of us. Let's not mix in a dog."

"I'll take care of it," Gabe bent down to sneak a piece of bread to Wesley.

"What happens when you go to college in a few years?"

Gabe didn't answer for a minute. "Maybe I'm not gonna go."

Jess turned sharply. "Why would say something like that? You're going to college." He plated the lasagna. "That's not open for discussion."

"I can take the money Mom and Dad left me to do something else instead."

He shook his head. "No. That money is supposed to be for school. I'm not going to let you spend it away on anything else."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"You'll figure it out. You have plenty of time."

Gabe shrugged and brought the plates over to their small kitchen table. "Guess you can't wait to get me out of the house, right?"

"That's not true." Jess sat down the salad and looked Gabe dead in the eyes.

"Yes it is. If it weren't for me, you'd probably have Rory over every night."

Jess let that comment pass. Instead, he chose to answer Gabe's underlying insecurities. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be out partying and getting drunk every night, going home with some chick from a bar and waking up not knowing her name."

"Sounds like a blast."

Jess ducked down to catch Gabe's eyes. He saw that his brother really thought that lifestyle was better. "Look at me. Hey," he shook Gabe's shoulder. "That part of my life is done. It's over now. Frankly, it got a little tiring after a while. Doing that every weekend can get boring fast. It's not very fulfilling when you can't even remember the girl's name." Jess gestured his arms to encompass the space around them. "This might not have been in my plans, but it's my life now. I like it. A lot. And…I love you, brat."

Gabe quirked his lip in half a smile. "You don't resent it?"

"No, I don't." Jess answered quickly and firmly. He smirked. "Besides, if I wanted Rory over, I'd find a way. But I'm having fun just getting to know her too. That's something new to me."

"Is making out with her new to you too?" Gabe added with a gleam in his eye.

Jess's head whipped up. "What?"

"Sunday. You thought I was still asleep. She came over to bring some mail that was placed in her box by accident. I saw you two go at it."

Jess smirked; remember the other day when he had pushed Rory up against the back of the door. "I'm not apologizing for that. I'm a man and she's a beautiful woman." Jess thought for a moment, reliving that memory. "But don't mention that to her, okay? You might embarrass her."

"Of course not!" Gabe shuddered. "It's not like I want that picture in my head when I see her for last period every day."

Jess chuckled.

"The guys do call her the hot teacher, though," Gabe added as a quiet afterthought.

"Oh yeah?" Jess's rational brain checked out as dirty fantasies rolled through his brain. Rory as the naughty schoolteacher. Complete with a short skirt and belly-baring Oxford shirt. Maybe with a ruler in hand and a pair of librarian glasses perched on her upturned nose. Jess smirked.

"Hey guys." Rory's voice floated from the front door.

"In the kitchen!" Jess called out to her, surprised to hear that his voice had deepened. He shook his head, clearing out his sexy fantasy.

* * *

"That was great, Jess. Thanks for inviting me." It really had been great. The lasagna noodles were cooked to perfection, tender but not falling apart. The meat sauce was hearty and filling but not overpowering. She even enjoyed the salad, which was tossed with a light citrus vinaigrette.

"Glad you like it." He smiled at her and stood to gather up some dishes.

When she first arrived, she had noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with the emblem of an old punk rock band. His jeans were frayed at the cuffs and he was barefoot. He had asked about Gabe's day at school, she hadn't been too surprised when she felt his bare foot reach over to play with hers. By the time Gabe started to discuss his science project and how the had to make a visual chart of the different kingdoms of living things for Biology, Jess's foot had progressed to slip and down her shin, teasing her. And when Gabe left the table to finish his history worksheet that was due tomorrow, her foot was cradled next to Jess's.

"What are you doing on Friday?" Jess asked from his position at the kitchen sink.

She brought over a few plates and the silverware. "I might have plans with this guy I've been seeing."

He smirked. "Oh yeah? What's he like?"

She sidled up close to him. "Tall, brown hair, with an attachment to power tools." Yesterday evening she had heard him buzzing away with his saw, cutting up more wood. For what reason, she had no idea.

He chuckled. "Good looking?"

Dipping her voice to a whisper, she told him, "Very sexy."

"I'm trying to get my hot neighbor to go out with me." He turned on the water and filled the sink. "She doesn't get up before eleven on the weekends and has an annoying little dog that always hangs around my house," he told her with a smirk.

Rory giggled at the apt description. She watched his strong forearms work up and down as he scrubbed a dish, a glass, and then another plate. He was so sexy. Jess was a guy that she could easily imagine having been one of those boys back in school that she would've never dared to speak with. He was the kind that courted the attention of the prettiest popular girls and didn't pay any attention to bookish geeks. For her, he was an ultimate childhood fantasy. The bad boy with the leather jacket and motorcycle. He might not have the bike, but he was nonetheless lots of fodder for sexy fantasies.

She swallowed and before she even had a chance to filter the words through her rational mind, she blurted, "When are we going to have sex?"

Her eyes widened when she heard her own words. _Shit!_ She hadn't meant to say it out loud, even though she had been thinking it. She half thought that after the make out session in his car the night of the drive-in movie, he might follow her into her house. But he hadn't. And while she thoroughly enjoyed that night, she wondered why he hadn't pursued things further.

His laugh was a choking bark. "Jesus, Rory!" They heard the sound of the television click on in the living room and she realized that Gabe must've finished his homework.

"Sorry." Her face was bright red and she wanted to find a graceful way to get the hell out of there.

He wagged his head and grinned. "And I thought you were all proper and shy."

"Why would you think that?" She recoiled and scowled. Sometimes she hated that image of her. All virginal white lace and Victorian sensibilities. "That's not me."

He soaped up another dish and dropped it into the water to rinse. "I'm beginning to see that."

"Don't put me up on a pedestal, Jess." Her voice sounded short, even to her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked.

"Maybe."

He concentrated on washing the remaining dishes and she watched him in silence. After they were all washed and placed into the rack to dry, he wiped his hands on a dishtowel and caged her in against the counter with his arms and body. "So if I told you I've had fantasies of sneaking into your house in the dead of night, crawling into your bed, and waking you up with a passionate kiss, you wouldn't faint on me or push me away?" His tone was light, but his words were hot.

She shook her head. "Nope."

He gave her an incredulous look and narrowed his eyes. "And what about if I told you I fantasize about taking you in my shower? I have a great shower, Rory," his voice dropped low and sexy, rasping against her splintering nerves. "It has three massaging heads. And one specifically for the lower back. What if I told you I want to take you upstairs right now, soap your creamy skin and hold you against the spray of the hot water? What about then? You'd have water hit your front, your back, and right where you're aching the most. I'd bracket your body from behind and reach around to cup your breasts."

She started to pant lightly, her pulse beating erratically.

"The water would run down your body and the shower would get steamy and hot. Then I'd watch your face turn rosy red as I slip my finger inside you." He leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered naughtily, "Can you feel it? Are your nipples hard just thinking about it? You're going to be tight; I just know it. But you'd be wet for me, wouldn't you baby?"

Her chest heaved. The kitchen suddenly felt too small, too enclosed. And he felt too big, leaning close to her like that. She wanted to step back and reestablish some personal space. She wanted to pull him closer still and climb into him. "Yes," was her breathless answer.

"Would you come for me if I took my time with you? And I _am_ gonna take my time tasting every inch of you. Are you going to taste as sweet as your kisses? All cinnamon and sugar spilling on my tongue?"

Rory clenched his biceps; she felt her nails sink into his shirt and to the skin, leaving little half-moons against his olive complexion. "Jess…"

"Are the brownies ready?" Gabe popped into the kitchen and opened the oven door with a pair of potholders that he grabbed from the drawer.

The Jess leapt away from her to turn back to the sink, scrubbing viciously at the lasagna pan with a brush. Rory couldn't make herself move; she was rooted to the floor. She was still breathing hard and could hear her blood roaring in her ears.

"Rory? Do you want one?" Gabe offered her his plate piled high with three sinfully looking chocolate concoctions.

She couldn't do anything but shake her head no.

"Jess?"

He didn't turn to face his brother. "No," Jess's voice cracked. "Go enjoy them."

Rory could see Gabe shooting Jess a curious glance but instead of sticking around, Gabe shrugged and went back out into the living room. A minute later, sounds of a crime scene drama filled the silence.

Jess threw down the soapy brush and snatched her up in his arms. His mouth dropped to her shoulder and his teeth teased her sensitive clavicle. "God, I've gotta be in you soon or I'm gonna explode." He chuckled self-deprecatingly.

She nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Tell me I can come over tonight," he kissed her on the lips, his tongue plunging into her without warning. This kiss wasn't gentle or tender. It was demanding and passionate, an alpha male asserting his dominance over a potential mate.

"Can you do that?" She tilted her head to the side to grant him further access. "What about Gabe?"

He chuckled. "I make my own decisions. I'm a big boy." His grin turned devilish. "You'll see."

She giggled. He was good at turning even the most innocuous words and statements into something sexual. "Use the key I leave out for Gabe when he walks Wesley."

He nodded and kissed her again. She felt his body tighten and respond and she could hardly wait any more. "I'll be over around one o'clock."

"Alright."

His fingers brushed her lower back, sneaking their way past the waistband of her skirt to touch the elastic of her underwear. "Jesus, baby." His kiss grew stronger and his other hand thumbed her breast through the light swishy fabric of her top. "Tell me that's not a thong I just felt."

She felt wicked listening to him talk to her like that. No one had ever talked dirty to her. All of her past lovers had treated her like she was made from spun sugar. The lights off, under the covers, silence all around. She didn't want that from Jess. She wanted earthy and sweaty and dirty. "Are we going to have sex with the lights off?"

He raised a brow at her off-the wall question. "Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe; since it'll already be dark. It'll be interesting, feeling my way around." He grinned. "But in the morning? No. I'm gonna open up your shutters and watch you come with the sunrise."

She felt hot and shivery between her legs. "The morning?" she squeaked.

He laughed under his breath. "You didn't think I'd be done after just once, did you?"

Her tongue felt thick. She didn't know what to say.

Reaching for a brownie from the platter on the stove, he bit into it and winked as he passed by. He fed her a wicked chocolate kiss and left her wanting more.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review. Writing notes will be attached to signed-in review responses from me. This time I talk about writing a chapter which I have nicknamed, "The Foreplay Chapter." :)**


	8. More than Casual

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 8: More than Casual**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R! Be warned. Very, very adult!!

Disclaimer: Nothing. (A belly button might've been changed for this story).

**AN: Like I said, very adult!**

**Thank you to everyone who have taken the time to reviews. Writing notes also available for this chapter. In case you are catching up on chapters or new to the story, if you'd like the Notes for previous chapters (5-onward), I still have them. Sign in and whatever chapter you review will be the set of Notes I send.**

**I have addressed this before, but let me say it again because I feel strongly about it: **Please notice that this story (and practically all others I have written) are labeled as **AU**. I understand that some readers do not like AU and I can respect that. AUs are not for everyone and I totally understand that. However, do not criticize an AU story because too many elements have been changed. The nature of AU is all about whatever changes that an author sees fit to create a whole new world for these characters. So if you are a reader who does not appreciate AUs, you do not have to read what I write. But please don't deign to tell me that my story is nothing but borrowed names when I have placed much effort and time into writing it.

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

He quietly opened Gabe's bedroom door to find his brother flat on his stomach snoring lightly. Wesley was snuggled up on the pillow, curled into a ball. Jess smiled and went in to pull up the blankets to cover Gabe's shoulders before closing the door firmly behind him.

He slipped out of the house and jogged next door. He fished around under the ceramic turtle and inserted the key, feeling the tumblers click into place. Rory's house was silent and he wondered if she'd fallen asleep. He had been practically climbing the walls waiting for Gabe to go to bed.

Jess locked the door behind him, toed off his shoes, and went up the stairs, imagining Rory stretched out asleep. He'd go to her and wake her up with a soft kiss, progressing down her throat. He'd undress her with reverence and savor all the sights and sounds of her. He was going to come in his pants just thinking about it. He shook his head at himself.

He thought about her room and imagined what he would find. A large bed with some frilly bedding? A mountain of pillows that she stacked every night before she sank down into them? Was it romantic or pragmatic? Girly pinks, cheery yellows, or earth tones for her room?

When he reached the top of the landing, he heard a soft moan. He turned to the master bedroom to find that the door had been cracked, left slightly open for him. He went forward on silent feet to investigate. Was she dreaming?

He heard another low moan and then a breathless sigh. Intrigued, he pushed the door open a fraction more to find Rory spread out across her bed, the covers over her, shielding her body from view. But he didn't need to see to know that she was touching herself. Her eyes were closed and she hadn't noticed him yet.

From beneath the covers, he could sense her restless hips moving up and down. Her bottom lip was caught firmly between pearly teeth and he wanted to soothe it with his tongue. He didn't make a sound, just watched her continue to pleasure herself. Her breathing sped up, a flush spreading across her cheeks. "Jess…" she whispered, head tossing back and forth on her pillow. She suddenly snapped up, her body bowing forward and her eyes shot open to see him leaning lazily against her door.

"Jess!"

* * *

She was mortified! Not only had she been touching herself but was caught in the act by the star of her fantasy! She'd been restless and unable to sleep as she waited for him. One thing led to another…

"Don't stop." He approached her bed, stripping off his shirt.

She watched him bare his chest to her gaze and she couldn't move. He climbed onto the foot of the bed, tugging down the covers slowly, inch by inch.

"Let me watch," his voice was as black as the midnight sky, as rich and sinful as the devil's own.

She scrambled to retrieve the covers, tugging against his grip. "No!"

He let go of the comforter and she ended up pulling them all the way up to her chin. She watched with wide eyes as he crept closer still. "Don't be embarrassed. That was the single hottest moment of my life." He stayed on top of the blankets, trapping her beneath. She felt his hot breath nuzzle her vulnerable neck. "Watching you touch yourself," he caressed her cheek. "Hearing you moan," he kissed her lips lightly, tongue peeking out to taste. "Crying out my name…hmm," he kissed her fully.

The next moment, she realized that he had tugged down the blankets out of her clenched fists, down past her breasts, and down to her waist. At least it still shielded her lower body. "Jess…"

"Tell me, Rory, did you finish?" He kicked down the blankets to bare her entire body to his gaze. "Did you come just thinking of me?"

_Yes_. She shifted her body below him, seeking the evidence of his arousal. His damn sweatpants were still in the way.

"If I reach down right now, would you be wet for me baby?" His fingers trailed down her body and the both watched as his calloused hands circled her nipple and down to her belly button. "An outie," he grinned. "I like those."

She giggled, the heat of the moment engulfing her and burning her to a crisp. "Take off your pants."

"You sure?" he asked. "There's no going back once I take them off. I'm not wearing any underwear."

She smiled, feeling deliciously naughty. "Me neither."

He looked down between them. "I can see that."

"Do you have a condom?"

He nodded "My last physical's blood test came back clean and it's been a while for me." Pulling them of his pocket, he threw them onto her nightstand. Some bounced off onto the floor.

"How many did you bring?" she asked, astonished and a bit flattered.

"Five."

"Oh my god!"

He chuckled and stood momentarily to shuck off his pants. "We don't have to use them all tonight."

"I'll say." She rose up on her elbow to sneak a peak of him once he was fully naked. After he finished unbuckling his watch and placed it on the nightstand, he turned back to her and she looked away quickly, embarrassed.

He smirked. "Are you blushing?" He reached over to tilt up her chin. She met his eyes bravely but didn't dare let her gaze travel any lower. "Take a look, Rory," he persuaded her softly.

She did. And he took her breath away. _Oh wow_.

He padded away and she got confused. "Where are you going?"

He flipped the light on and the turned down the dimmer to a romantic glow. "I change my mind. I've got to see you the first time we're together." Coming back to the bed, he stripped the bed clear of all the blankets and top sheet. "I don't want anything getting between us," he said as way of explanation.

She swallowed, knowing what he'd see and unsure of his reaction. She was small breasted and large hipped. Her waist was tiny, which she liked about herself, but she had always felt that her hips were little out of proportion with the rest of her. And she had freckles everywhere. On her face, her shoulders, down her arms, her stomach, and across her thighs.

"You look like someone shook cinnamon all over your body," his voice was awed. "No wonder you taste like cinnamon sugar."

Her heart sputtered and skipped a beat. She felt his rough fingers trace a cluster of freckles that were riding low on her hips, near the juncture of her thighs.

"You even have them here," he said, his voice amused.

"They're everywhere," she told him breathlessly.

"Are they?" He ran the flat of his tongue across a smattering of freckles and she arched off the bed. He held her in place. "Let me see for myself."

* * *

He was going drunk on her taste, her scent, the feel of her soft skin all laid out before him like a feast. He wanted to gorge on her kisses, drown in her breathless sighs, and wrap her soft downy hair all around him. He wanted everything. Then he wanted seconds. And thirds…

He felt her hand circle his erection and move slowly up and down, clasping him with two hands. He looked down at her. "You wanna play?"

She smiled and he wondered how he ever mistook her for shy. Oh, she might still be as innocent as a baby lamb, but she had a wild streak in her.

He rolled onto his side, his head lying next to hers on the pillow. He sought for her between her legs, finding that hardened nub of concentrated pleasure and plucked at it. She tightened her grip on him and he bent his leg to give her further access.

When he had her trembling on the verge of a climax, he drew away, kissing his way down to her breasts, coaxing her nipples to play with his tongue.

"Jess, please," came her gasping plea.

"Please what?" He toyed with her other nipple, plucking and strumming under her body was tight like a live wire.

"Ugh!" she blew out an exasperated breath. "Please get inside me."

"As you wish." He quickly grabbed up a condom and unrolled it onto himself. Gripping her hips, he tugged her up, her bent knees spread apart. "Arch up your back, baby."

"What?" She seemed dazed.

"Just do it." His hands pressed up her lower back so her weight rested on her feet and shoulder blades. "It'll be so good, I promise."

He knelt on the bed and positioned himself. When he felt her wet heat suck in just the tip, he groaned. As he pushed in further, he felt her ripple all round her.

"Oh god." Her hands restlessly gripped at the sheets, her knuckles going white and that was the only signal he needed to press forward.

His hips slid all the way into her, deep and hot and oh-so wet. He'd never felt like this during sex. When he had sex, it was all about staying in control. He could be with a woman for twenty minutes and not be the slightest bit affected. But this woman, _oh_ _this one,_ had him loosing his mind from the very beginning.

He held onto her bottom, thrusting steadily into her until she started to squirm beneath him. When he felt that she couldn't arch up anymore, he scooted further onto the center of the bed on his hands and knees, careful not to dislodge himself from her. She was addictive and he was going off a very long fast. She was a sinful decadent desert and he the starving one.

Jess reached between their bodies and thumbed her tiny bundle of nerves, rubbing at it in time with his thrusts. She splintered apart in his arms, crying out brokenly and making him feel like he was on top of the world. He grasped her tighter, and she clutched at him when the residual ripples of her body convulsed all around him, he felt his hips piston harder and faster into her until he too, reached that sweet climax…

* * *

She awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of a hard male thigh wedged between hers, the crisp hair tickling her soft skin. She could feel him snuggled tight behind her, his bicep beneath her head and his other arm was wrapped securely around her torso. A growing erection was prodding the curve of her lower back and she turned to see that Jess was wide awake and staring down at her.

"Hey," she said, surprised.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Hi."

His sleepy voice was deeper than usual and she wanted to wake up to that it all the time. "You didn't sleep?"

"For about an hour or so." He slanted down to nuzzle the top of her breast while he drew back the covers.

She giggled. "Again?" After coming to her the first time, he woke her fifteen minutes later for round two. He had pulled her up to her knees while he hugged her from behind. When she came that time, he gripped her fingers tight with his and she arched with a silent cry.

"Yeah." He scooted down and flipped her up to sit on his lap.

"Jess!" She swiped her tangled hair away from her face.

He watched from below, a familiar heat burning in his eyes that she'd come to expect. He reached over to hand her a little slim package. "Put it on me."

Her fingers fumbled with it, unable to rip it on the first time. She expected him to be impatient and take it away from her to finish it himself. Instead, he stacked his hands behind his head and watched her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

When she finally rolled the condom in place, he reached for both her hands, balancing her forward on her knees to kiss her. He pushed her back gently. "Do what you want." Jess set her on his lower abs and she felt them contract and tighten.

"What?" She was suddenly struck dumb.

He smiled. "Take what you want, whatever you need from me." His bent knees slid her forward so that she was cradled in the v that was created by his chest and legs.

She reached down to position him where she wanted. He was larger this way and she had to work slowly, lifting up a few times to try again.

"God, yes." The tendons of his neck stood out as he arched up. "That's it, baby…" he murmured words of encouragement. His knees split apart wide and she felt him surge even deeper.

She kept a steady rhythm, alternating between lifting up and down on him to rocking back and forth, stimulating her most sensitive area against his hardness. She rocked until she felt stars burst behind her closed lids.

As she felt him swell further inside her, his arms shot up to grip her tight on her hips. He levered up and held her still as he thrust up hard into her. Once, twice, three times…and then he cried out.

Collapsing on his chest, she tried to catch her breath and heard the thundering thump-thump of his heart. "It's so intense," she whispered as much to him as to herself in wonder.

His hand came up to pet her, fondling her hair as he continued to lazily stroke inside her. "I know." He sounded just as confused as she felt.

She leaned back and rested her chin on his collarbone. "This doesn't feel so casual anymore."

He didn't answer and after a moment when he laid back on the pillow and broke eye contact, she rested her cheek on his chest. She felt him slip out and felt suddenly bereft without him.

Just when she started to drift off, her lids going heavy with exhaustion, she thought she heard him whisper, "I know."

* * *

"Rory?" He circled her shoulder with his nose in a lingering nuzzle. "Wake up, baby."

She squinted one eye and turned her head in his direction. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to go home." He tapped the face of her alarm clock to show her. "You should probably get up as well. There'll just be enough time for a shower and a quick breakfast before school."

She shook her head into her pillow. "Too sleepy."

He chuckled, knowing how she felt. He was wrung out and exhausted. Thirty-two felt too old to be participating in marathon sex, but hell, he'd never had that much fun. He smiled at the memories. "Don't fall asleep again or you're going to be late." He swept aside a chunk of hair that cascaded over her shoulder. "And you might want to take extra care to hide this," his fingers circled the hickey on her neck.

"What?" Her reply was mumbled question.

"You have a little love bite just here," he rotated his finger around the spot again, unable to keep the pride away from his voice. He'd marked her as his and he loved it.

She sat up in bed, clutching the top sheet to her breasts and the other hand slapped on her neck. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "So sexy."

"Oh man," she sighed. "Is it big?"

"Nah, just a tiny one." He nipped at it and smiled when she relaxed into his hold. "Want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm doing kabobs."

She nodded against his throat. "Sounds great."

He pulled back and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, parting them when she resisted and kissed her deeply. "Last night was amazing."

She grinned.

"I'll see you later." He left her sitting up in bed with her head in a tangled halo around her face, her body soft and pliant.

As he stepped into the morning light and traversed the short distance next door, he marveled at the tiny aches in his body. He thought about how she had whispered that it all didn't seem so causal to her. And truthfully, it didn't feel anywhere near casual for him.

He knew it from the moment he saw her in the darkened bedroom, the moonlight spilling in, and her soft cries filling the empty space. Afterwards, when he felt her weight resting against his body, it was comforting and made him feel at peace. No woman had ever given him a feeling of peace before. In the past, he'd either be ready to go again or to leave entirely. But never did he feel an overwhelming sense of belonging.

As he entered through the door and deposited his shoes by the entryway, he knew that Rory Gilmore was going to be a hell of a lot more than casual to him.

* * *

Rory felt like she was keeping the biggest secret inside her all day. When she showered this morning and found the little love bite on her neck, she smiled. Her body felt overly sensitized as she soaped up. She thought of Jess randomly during her day. She got a flash of him caressing her inner thigh when she pulled into her normal parking space in the school lot. She remembered the way he had throbbed against her tongue when she poured her morning cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge. She recalled how he felt inside her when she spent her free period grading some papers from her junior class. And when she watched her freshman class take a quiz, she reminisced how he felt when he joined her in orgasm.

"Bye Miss Gilmore." She was shaken out of her memories as Gabe dropped his test on her desk. He offered her a shy smile.

She dredged up a fake smile, hoping that he wouldn't realize that she was fantasizing about his brother just a minute ago. "Bye."

He nodded and left, leaving her with two other remaining students where were furiously scribbling their last minute answers. The bell rang. "Okay guys, please turn in your papers."

The last stragglers each came up, shell-shocked expressions on their faces. She gathered up the tests in a neat pile, watching it grow. Sighing, she accepted that she had a lot of grading to do this weekend. Maybe Jess wouldn't mind snuggling in bed while she graded papers, she thought with a silent giggle.

Since the classroom was empty, she distinctly heard the vibrating noise of her phone in her purse. "Oh!" Scrambling for her phone, she ended up dumping the entire contents of it all over her desk. Without looking, she flipped it open, "Hi!" She thought it'd be Jess and that by some miracle connection made possible by sex, he'd be thinking of her the same time she'd been dreaming of him.

"Wow, you sound chipper." Bram's sultry tenor filled her ear instead.

"Oh, it's you."

"Gee, don't sound too excited."

She smiled. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Could that someone else be a good looking neighbor with abs to die for?" he teased.

"Yes," she blushed.

"Oh my god! Spill."

She heard voices in the background. "Are you at work?"

"Yeah, but I'm closing the door."

She sat down at her desk and fiddled with her cup of assorted pens. "He asked me to dinner yesterday night at his house."

"Wow, he cooks?"

"He was making dinner for him and Gabe."

"Right. The awkward, but cute younger brother."

She nodded. "Yeah. So we're having dinner and afterwards we're in his kitchen cleaning up. And then we were kissing."

"Hmm, sounds good."

"Yeah, and then he starts with this dirty talk."

"Oh yeah…"

She giggled, nervously. "Well anyways, he asked if he could come over later that night."

"Of course you said yes."

"And oh my god, Bram, it was amazing!"

"Sounds like the good time you deserve."

She paused to consider the statement. "Thanks," she said. "Bram," she started softly. "I think I could fall in love with Jess."

"Wow."

"Yeah." She sighed. "But we said we'd keep things casual because of his brother and my conflicted feelings about Logan at the time."

"But you're no longer conflicted, right?"

"I guess not."

"So why can't you take things more seriously with Jess?" Bram questioned.

"I just don't want to turn the tables on him. He clearly stated that he couldn't afford to be serious. Gabe doesn't need more women going in and out of his life and it's obvious he's still adjusting to the fact that I'm seeing Jess."

"Well, take things slowly. But if you still think that there might be serious potential with Jess, then talk to him. It's not fair to you if you want more and it's certainly not fair to Jess if you're secretly expecting more from him."

"You're right."

A moment passed. "I've got a meeting with a client. I'll call you later, okay? Maybe drop by in a week or two."

"Okay. Bye." She snapped her phone shut.

* * *

Jess turned another kabob on the barbeque and went to string up another. He heard the door slide open behind him and when he felt a heavy gaze on his back he knew for certain that it wasn't Gabe.

"Hey you." He turned to see her smiling shyly back.

"Hi."

"Come 'ere." He waved her to him with his spatula.

She stepped forward, hesitant. "Where's Gabe?"

"He's still out with Wes on their walk." He checked her out. She was wearing tight jeans and a floral top that flowed in the gentle evening breeze. "You're home early tonight."

She blushed. "I wanted to see you."

He chuckled, knowing exactly how she felt. He couldn't concentrate all day at work; instead, he replayed snippets of last night on a reoccurring reel in his mind. "Did you have a good day?"

"Good memories," she teased.

He bent down to brush her lips with hers. "Me too." They pulled apart when they heard the front door slam. "Our chaperone's here," Jess teased.

"Oh shush." She playfully swatted his stomach.

Jess heard the clicking of Wes's nails on the kitchen tile and then the little dog barreled out into the yard, yapping at his mistress.

"Hi gorgeous. Did you have fun today?" Wes licked at her chin, bathing her in doggy happiness and Jess rolled his eyes.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Gabe popped the lid off a Coke and gulped it.

"Yeah," Jess brought the kabobs into the kitchen. "Get the silverware, would ya?"

When they started on dinner, there was an odd lull in the conversation, a silence that no one could fill. Jess cleared his throat. "How did your test go, Gabe? The one you were studying for?"

Gabe groaned loudly. "Killer. It was cruel and unusual punishment." He paused and then must have suddenly realized who was at the dining table with him, "I mean, it was difficult but fair."

Jess laughed out loud. He nudged Rory with his elbow, dislodging her bell pepper off from her wooden skewer. "You get off on punishing kids?" he winked at her.

"Sorry," she shot Gabe a smile. "Was it really that hard?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. But I guess if I studied as much on _A Separate Peace_ as I did _Romeo and Juliet_, I would've been better off."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have to grade them all in a few days. Plus my other classes."

"Yeah, it makes me feel a little better." Gabe grinned. "Are you sure you can't cut me some slack? You _are_ dating my brother and all that."

Jess checked to make sure that Gabe was joking and when he saw the teasing glint in his eyes, Jess relaxed. "If anyone's getting any kind of perks, it's me not you."

Rory flushed cherry red. "Jess!"

Jess chimed in as Gabe laughed and they dug into their food. There was something very relaxing and easy about eating dinner with both Rory and his brother at the same table. There was no awkward tension between the three of them and Jess knew that whatever relationship he had with her, it wouldn't be the norm for him.

* * *

**AN: Read? Please review. For Chapter Notes, sign in for your review.**

**Whether it's apparent or not, these kinds of chapters are in fact, the hardest to write. It's usually considered a big milestone in any of my stories, and they're actually harder to piece together cohesively than any other scenes. In this Chapter's Notes, I talk about why writing sex is unsexy and how Rory surprised even me in this chapter!**


	9. Check the Box

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 9: Check the Box**

Author: knowhere

Rating: (very light) R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To those in the States, I hope you've enjoyed your holiday weekend and I thought this would be a good way to jump start this week.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

The ringing of her phone jolted her awake. Rory fumbled for the offensive object on her nightstand and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory!"

She smiled. "Hi Mom."

"Whatcha doing?"

Rory glanced over and saw that the blankets and pillows still held the bodily impression of Jess. She heard the water running in the other room and figured that he must be taking a shower. She smiled, reliving the vivid memories of last night. "Nothing. Just woke up."

"Oh, sorry. I've had four cups of coffee this morning."

She chuckled. "You must be going out of your mind."

"I am! I've already been grocery shopping, I sorted my laundry, and I'm thinking of doing laps in the pond."

"Why isn't someone regulating your coffee consumption?"

"I've been to C.A. but they couldn't handle me. They had to let me go."

"What's that? California?"

"Coffee Anonymous."

Rory laughed. Her mom could always be counted on to make her laugh. "Right. So what's up? Besides you?"

"I wanted to make sure you were coming home for Thanksgiving. Don't worry, I told my parents that we couldn't make it this year, so it's going to be only you and me! Or you can add Bram to the mix if he doesn't want to go home, or if he wants to actually eat real meat not tofu. Yuck!"

"Well," she started but her voice died off when she saw her bathroom door open and Jess exit with a billow of steam. He smiled at seeing her awake. His hair was damp and he was rubbing it furiously with a towel. A larger cheery yellow bath towel was wrapped around his lean hips and Rory licked her lips at the sight of a bead of water trailing down his flat stomach.

Jess caught her look and tilted his head. "_What?_" he mouthed.

She bit her lip and shook her head. No matter how many times she saw him naked, she still got flushed just thinking about him. And he always had the ability to render her stupid at the sight of him.

He narrowed his eyes and wagged his eyebrows playfully. Without warning, he dropped both towels and slid into bed with her. She couldn't contain her small shriek when he shook his wet head.

"Rory?" her mother sounded worried. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Just dandy."

Jess chuckled low into her ear. He nibbled the earlobe, nuzzling her hair and breathing her in.

"What were you saying?" her mom reminded her.

"I'm not quite sure what my plans for Thanksgiving are yet," Rory hedged. She wanted to ask what Jess was doing but couldn't in front of her mother. And she had secretly wanted to ask him to go home and meet her mom but she couldn't do that either! Not when they were both present. "Can I call you back mom? I have another call."

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully. "But please don't bail on me. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Alright. Love you."

"You too!"

Jess kissed her as soon as she hung up the phone. "Another call, huh?" His clever fingers traced the curve of her breast, tingling her from the inside out.

"Jess?" She could barely speak but she wanted to ask before he distracted her fully.

"Hmm," he hummed against her.

With a deep breath, she took the plunge. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

He looked up from his position against her belly and shrugged. "Probably making dinner for me and Gabe while he stands around and tells me that I'm not doing it like Mom." He chuckled.

Disappointment flared hot within her. "Oh."

"You wanna join us?" He scooted up to rest on the pillow next to her.

The disappointment burned out quickly as pleasure flowed through her once again. "I'd love to," she spoke softly and laid her palm against his shadowed jaw. Her brain ticked away as she thought about how she could fit in two Thanksgiving dinners. Maybe she could have Thanksgiving with Jess and then rush down to have dinner with her mom. If she ate an early lunch with Jess, she could convince Mom that it'd be better for them to have a late Thanksgiving meal.

A hand threading through her tangled hair brought her out of her ruminations. "Where did you disappear to?" He smiled softly.

"Oh, nowhere. Sorry." She stirred and went forward to snuggle against him, facing him with their noses almost touching. "It's just that…well, I'm sort of obligated to go and have Thanksgiving with my mom. It's always been a tradition for us."

He kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "Okay. No big."

Her heart sunk. "But I want to have Thanksgiving with you too."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled.

She wondered if it seemed too serious or girlfriend-y to admit that. Though they'd been together for a little over a month, she noticed that they were careful not to label their relationship. She never called him her boyfriend and tried to no toe that 'casual relationship' line.

"Well…I don't _have_ to make Thanksgiving dinner," he leaned forward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Gabe's going to complain whatever I make, no matter how I make it. It'll never be as good as Mom's," he chuckled. "But I can't leave him alone."

"No!" she hurried to clear the air. "I want to invite the both of you! Of course I'd never ask you to leave Gabe at Thanksgiving. That's horrible."

He grinned. "Are you asking us to come with you?"

"Yes," she smiled shyly.

"Is that okay with your mom?"

If it weren't, then she'd make it okay. "Of course."

He paused as if contemplating something. "Does she know about me?"

She hesitated. Truthfully, she hadn't told her mom. The many times she'd spoken to her mom, she had wanted to tell her all about man she was seeing. But something held her back. In a way, she wanted to keep Jess to herself. If she told her mom, she'd have to tell her that the relationship with Jess wasn't serious. And then if she admitted it to her mom, it would be true, and a part of her didn't want it to be true. She wanted something more with him.

"No, it's okay," he assured her. "It's not like we're serious." He stopped. "Right?"

She didn't know if he was asking her to confirm, deny, or admit. She just nodded.

He looked disappointed. "We're not." It didn't sound like a statement. But it didn't sound like a question either.

"Right?" she prodded.

The tension was so thick that he suddenly burst into laughter. "God, we're worse than a pair of teenagers! _Check the box if you like me. Yes or No._"

She giggled. "Those kinds of notes actually exist. I've confiscated a few in class!"

He laughed and then grasped her face between his large hands, his face going somber. "Rory. I like you. You know that. And I've really enjoyed being with you. I would like to call you my girlfriend. Is that okay?"

She smiled broadly. Her heart was just about to beat right out of her chest. Could he hear the thundering? "Only if I can introduce you as my boyfriend."

"Deal." He sealed the bargain with a kiss.

* * *

Jess watched as Gabe scribbled in his notebook, glancing up at his textbook every once in a while. Gabe flipped to the back again, erasing his answer and filling in something new.

"Why do you keep looking in the back?" Jess diced up a tomato.

"The answers are there."

"Why?" Jess threw in the ingredients into the small pan.

Gabe wrote something else. "So you can check your work."

"But you're not checking your work. You're copying the answers."

Gabe looked up and scowled. "What are you the homework police? Gonna tattle?"

Jess chuckled. His brother was so damn moody sometimes. Besides, what the hell was the point of homework when the answers were just a flip of a page away? "Well, one of your teachers _is_ right next door."

"That was so lame. And in any case, Rory makes up her own homework. She doesn't use the textbook. Her assignments are all original and _insightful_. Whatever," Gabe grumbled.

"Smart girl." Jess paused and pushed around the stir-fry with a wooden spoon. "Speaking of Rory," Jess didn't know exactly how Gabe was going to take the idea of going with Rory for Thanksgiving. "You have break coming up, right?"

"Yeah, a week. I can't wait." Gabe got up and went to the fridge, pulled back the carton of milk and brought it to his lips.

"Right. A week." Without looking, Jess grabbed a glass and handed it to Gabe. "You're not an animal."

"You do it."

"Only when I can finish whatever is left in the carton and throw it away afterwards."

Gabe frowned. "How did you know I wasn't doing exactly that?"

"There's half a carton left!" Jess shot his brother an incredulous look.

"What if I were really thirsty?"

_I'm so not having this conversation_. "Whatever. Listen, Thanksgiving."

"What about it?"

Jess paused, considering his words. "Rory's invited us."

"You."

"No. Us."

Gabe puttered back to sit down at the table. "I thought she couldn't cook. She's always over here for dinner."

"Because I invite her." Jess paused. "What? You don't like having her over?"

"No, that's fine. I like having her over," Gabe quirked a smile. "She brought some papers with her the other day, and I accidentally snuck a peek when I was moving them out of the way as I was setting the table, and I caught some of the answers that were on a pop quiz the next day."

"Sneaky bastard." Jess grinned and felt inexplicably proud of his brother. He would've done the same were he in Gabe's shoes. "So what do you think? Thanksgiving with Rory? And I don't think she's cooking. She's invited us to go home with her to eat with her mom."

Gabe nibbled on his bottom lip. "You're not cooking?"

"I didn't think you'd mind. You always complain that I do it wrong." Jess plated the stir-fry and sat down, placing a dish in front of Gabe.

"Still," Gabe looked worried. "We always have Thanksgiving."

"I'm not canceling Thanksgiving." Jess hesitated and tried to consider things from Gabe's perspective. "It's okay if you don't want to go. It's not a big deal. It's just that Rory invited us and I thought it sounded nice."

"What if…they make it differently?"

Jess forked in a mouthful of stir-fry, crunching on the veggies. "What do you mean?"

"We've always had scalloped potatoes instead of mashed."

"We can bring our own potatoes."

"Yeah?" For the first time since bringing up the topic, Gabe looked interested and lighthearted.

Sometimes Gabriel hit Jess's heart hard. He was a pain in the ass most of the time, and Jess knew without a doubt that he had fumbled a lot in the past, and would continue to fuck up in the future, but he couldn't imagine life without his brother anymore. "Anything else?"

"Maybe you can make that cranberry sauce too. Just in case they used the canned kind."

He slanted his brother a confused look. "Are you sure?" Last year, Gabe had done nothing but exclaim that the cranberries were too runny and that Mom's never tasted so sour.

"Yeah."

"Then we'll go with Rory's to her mom's for Thanksgiving?"

Gabe shrugged and tucked into his dinner with relish. "I guess."

* * *

Rory said her goodbyes to Wesley, assuring the wiggly pup that she'd be back by nighttime and locked the front door behind her. She stopped when she felt Jess circle her waist from behind, nuzzling that sensitive spot behind her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my opportunity to touch you before I jump into a car with you _and_ my brother for a long drive."

Her lips curved up at the edges. "What do you call what you did this morning?" To her disappointment, he hadn't come over to her place last night, but she awoke this morning finding him in bed with her, his body spooned tight behind. Later, when she nudged him awake, he proceeded to explore her body with kisses, charting the territory as his with tender lips, hands, and sex.

"Very adult touching."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on; let's go. I'm sure Gabe is getting an eyeful right now."

"No he isn't," Jess shook his head. "He can't see from this angle."

"Really?" she asked, worried and a little embarrassed.

"Want to be sure?" he wagged his brows. "We could make out and see if he says anything."

She laughed. "Oh grow up!" Taking his hand into hers, she dragged him as best she could over to his car. He opened her car door for her and she inclined her head at the show of manners.

"What?" he grinned. "I'm not a total moron."

"I never said you were."

When Jess was buckled in, he reached into his pocket, pulled out zip-lock baggie, and handed Gabe a little round pill. "Here, take it."

Rory screwed up her face, her teacher instincts kicking in without warning. "What are you doing? Are you giving Gabe drugs?"

"Uh," Gabe plucked the pill from Jess's fingers, sounding confused, "I get car sick."

"Oh." Thoroughly shamefaced, Rory nodded her head. "Right. Sorry."

Jess laughed at her and it only added to her embarrassment. "Unless you want Gabe throwing up out the window and onto the car, you're going to thank me for those little miracle Dramamines."

She tossed Jess a dirty look. "Are you done making fun of me now?"

Jess leaned over the center console and before she could protest on account of Gabe being present, he dropped a short kiss on her lips and then lingered for a moment longer than necessary for a peck. "You're cute when you blush," he muttered under his breath.

She didn't know how to respond. Under her fiery flush and the prickly exterior she tried to adopt, his single touch affected her more than she wanted to admit.

Behind them, she heard a groan and then, "You're not going to make out all the time, are you?"

Before she could reply, Jess jumped in, his usual sarcasm at hand. "Don't worry, you won't be awake to see. I gave you the original formula, not the non-drowsy kind." He winked at her and she couldn't help but grin at the look on his face.

* * *

"Tell me about your first kiss." He kept one eye on the road while the other reached for her hand. Her fingers felt warm and delicate, making him want to protect her from everything big and bad in the world, even though the rational part of his brain told him he was being a caveman and that he had no real claim on her.

But he did have _some_ claim. She was his girlfriend now. And that had to count for something, right?

"He was this boy I dated for a while in high school. He lived in the same town."

"Gee, don't fall all over yourself with spilling the details."

She huffed. "Well, it's not like you're a wealth of information, mister."

He chuckled. "My first kiss was a neighbor. She was selling lemonade in her driveway and I wanted some. She wouldn't give me a cup. I told her it probably wasn't worth the fifty cents anyways. She got upset and hit me. Somehow or another, I ended up kissing her instead. I think she kicked me in the crotch afterwards."

Rory laughed. "How old were you?"

"Seven."

"When was your first real kiss?"

He thought for a moment. It felt like a lifetime ago. How did it feel like to be that innocent? To get a thrill just by kissing? He snuck a look at Rory. He'd gotten a thrill when he kissed _her_ for the first time. "Jr. High. Lucy Wilson. We dated for two weeks. And by that, I mean we ate lunch together and talked on the phone after school. I took her to the bathrooms around the corner from the main quad one day at lunch and kissed her."

"Just like that?"

"I think I fed her some B.S. about how everyone else was doing it and she fell for it."

"Romantic."

"Hey, I was a kid. Okay, your turn."

She stayed quiet briefly. "His name was Dean. He was the new kid in school. I thought he was so cute and the way that he paid attention to me made me feel special. He was walking me home one day and when we got to my house, he handed me my backpack and kissed me."

"He carried your backpack?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"Sounds like he was looking to get further than just a kiss."

Rory scowled. "What does that mean?"

"It means that no teenaged boy does something like that without trying to score."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"Yeah."

"And Gabe? He's a teenager, you know?"

Jess peeked in the rearview mirror and saw his brother conked out, fast asleep his head bent back at an odd angle. "No. He's a good kid."

"Good kids don't have sex?" She was laughing silently at him.

He recoiled suddenly, the moments snapping away at the thought of his little brother. "God, I don't want to think about him sneaking out of the house and all that."

Rory laughed, glancing back at Gabe. "Like you do?"

"Yeah, like me." He shot her a smirk. He took a turn off the main road that led to Stars Hollow. "I'll be honest, I'm kinda nervous right now."

"Why?"

"Meeting a girlfriend's mom is a big deal. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Then I'm just going to have to break up with you right away. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to make decision on my own." She gave him a mocking look of sympathy.

He chuckled. "Alright, I get it."

"I'm just kidding," she kissed his hand. "I'd be nervous too if I were meeting your parents." Her mouth dropped open, and her face predictably flamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." And it was. His parents weren't here anymore and he was getting to the point of truly accepting it. "It was a slip. No problem."

She got quiet. "Tell me about them."

"What about them?"

"How did they meet?"

He heaved a sigh. "They met in college." Jess's smile widened, remembering the story his parents used to tell him. "Dad had a one night stand with Mom's roommate. When he was sneaking out the next morning, Mom caught him and got mad at him. She said he should at least at the decency to at least throw away his trash."

Rory laughed.

"Dad said that he fell in love with her when she threw that condom wrapper at his head." He gestured with his free hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel, remembering how Dad's eyes would go soft when he told the story. "But let's just say that for Mom, it wasn't exactly love at first sight. But eventually, it happened. They became friends and one day she was sick and Dad came by her dorm room with soup and he stayed up with her when she couldn't sleep. And that was it. Around the time of graduation, they got married. A year later, they had me. They wanted more kids but were never able to. But when I was a senior in high school, all of a sudden Mom got pregnant again."

"And then Gabe came along." Rory finished in a soft voice.

"Yup. Gabe. The baby of the family."

"How was that for you? Being so much older?"

Jess shrugged. "It wasn't really that big of a deal. I was headed off to college and so I wasn't home much."

"So you guys weren't that close, right?"

Jess shook his head. "Not really. I was eighteen; he was a baby. What did I know about babies, right? We were as close as we could get, I suppose. After college it was a little better. I moved back home for a while, looking for jobs and all that. I spent some time with Gabe. He was walking and talking and potty-trained." Jess laughed, recalling how he found out the hard way when one day he was left to baby-sit and Gabe told him that he had an 'accident.' "I was the cooler older brother by then. I could drive him around and buy him stuff."

"But you moved out to New York?"

Jess nodded. "Got an entry level job at the paper and worked my way up."

"And then the accident happened."

Jess's chest clenched in that familiar telltale way. He could still remember the phone call from the hospital. The social worker phoned him while he was at work. At first, Jess had been scared that something had happened to Gabe, but then found out it was his parents instead. Gabe had been practically catatonic by the time Jess hopped on the first flight out to California. Gabe wouldn't talk to anyone, didn't even seem to register that Jess was there with him. "Gabe had been in the car with them in the backseat. The head-on collision demolished the entire front end while Gabe walked away with a mild concussion and a broken arm."

"My god…"

Jess tightened his knuckles on the steering wheels. He hadn't spoken about the details of the accident since it happened. And even when he called various family members and friends, he'd given them the condensed version. Some reason or another, he felt compelled to give the entire story to Rory. Lay it all out there. "I didn't handle it very well." He wasn't proud of that. "Gabe needed to stay in the hospital for a few days and I went out and got drunk after I identified my parents."

Her soft hand landed on his shoulder. "You were in shock."

"But Gabe needed me and I wasn't there. I couldn't even look at him for the first few days. Every time I saw him, I saw Dad. I didn't give Gabe a choice. I didn't even talk to him about it. I just made the arrangements, packed up his things, and moved him out to New York with me. I sold the house without thinking twice. I didn't want to see it anymore."

"You did what you thought best."

He looked in the rearview mirror again, unconsciously. "I didn't give him a choice."

"What choice could you give him, Jess? Realistically? He was just twelve. It wasn't like he could stay out in California by himself."

"But I never considered moving back home for him."

"Your life was in New York."

Jess shook his head. "No. My _job_ was there."

There was silence. And then a hesitant, "You feel guilty, don't you? Why?"

Jess couldn't speak for a solid five minutes. _This_ was what he never told anyone. "They were driving out to see me."

"What?"

"I couldn't make it out there for Christmas. Dad thought it'd be fun to drive across country to bring the holidays to me so that we could spend it together as a family." Jess's mouth filled with a horrible metallic taste, the tang of it overpowering his senses. "They never made it out of Los Angeles."

"Wow," Rory breathed out next to him. "I…I don't even know what to say. Saying 'I'm sorry' sounds too trite. I know nothing I can say will make things better but if you ever need to talk, or not, we could sit and do nothing, but I'm here. If you want."

And _that_ made him feel better. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to hear another person tell him they're sorry for him, as if they could ever begin to understand. But he did want her. And he wanted her with him. "Thanks."

Jess made a right turn down a residential street and Rory gestured for him to stop at the house at the end. "We're here."

As he placed the car in park, a woman came out of the house, bouncing up and down. "Is that your mother?" Jess asked, his eyes wide, bewildered.

"Yeah," Rory said. "She's probably all hopped up on caffeine."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go have Thanksgiving."

* * *

**AN: Read? Please review. Chapter Notes will talk about why this chapter (and the next) didn't exist during the first draft and why they needed to be added after the fact. Indeed, it was at readers' questioning that I decided to add two chapters 9 and 10 (which are really a pair of chapters). Get the notes to read the details. Sign-in your reviews for Notes.**

**What are these Notes I keep talking about? They're my thoughts on the chapter regarding character development, plot, and the little in-betweens that happen during writing. For those concerned there is nothing spoiled for further chapters; only the current chapter (and maybe what has already occurred) will be discussed.**


	10. Sink or Swim

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 10: Sink or Swim**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Thank you to all the readers and especially those who take the time to review! I really appreciate it. I hope you've been enjoying the Chapter Notes as well.**

**Anyways, I haven't updated as fast as I have been because I've been struggling a bit with writing chapter 14 and 15. I've made some progress so I think it's okay to post this one. Enjoy!**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Rory slipped out of the car while Lorelai ran down the driveway to engulf her in a tight hug.

"Honey!" They embraced and Jess watched silently from behind the wheel. He took a deep breath to calm his emotions. He was…nervous. He hadn't been nervous since he brought Gabe to live with him, and before that? Hell, the only time Jess Mariano had been truly nervous was the night he lost his virginity to a girl in high school who had been two years older than him. And even then he didn't feel the urge to turn tail and run like he did now.

"Gabe?" He reached back and shook awake his brother. "We're here."

"Huh?" Gabe came to, groggily rubbing his eyes. "That stuff really knocks me out."

Jess smirked. "Better that than you puking all over my car."

"This is it?" Gabe looked around.

"I guess. Hey, be good, okay?" Jess practically begged.

"What do you mean? I'm always good."

"Yeah, right," Jess scoffed. "Please. Don't screw this up with Rory's mom, okay?"

Gabe got a funny look in his eyes. "You really like her, don't you?"

Jess wanted to brush it off, deny it, anything, but what came out was a soft, "Yes."

Gabe nodded.

"Grab the potatoes and cranberry sauce, will you?" Jess opened the car door when he saw Rory leading her mom towards him.

"Jess, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Jess." Rory paused and then smiled, tacking on, "My boyfriend."

Jess couldn't help but smile back at her and for a moment, all he saw was Rory. There was no mother to meet, no brother who would potentially embarrass him, nothing but Rory. "Lorelai. Hello."

Lorelai squinted as if sizing him up. "Very cute."

Jess shuffled his feet, looking down. "Uh, thanks."

Rory's mom squared her shoulders as if preparing a speech, and Jess's inside clenched. "Do you come from a large family?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Both my parents were only children. We have some distant relatives somewhere, but no one we have reunions with."

"That must have been hard to deal with all that by yourself."

He shifted, uncomfortable. What could he say? _Yeah, life just sucks sometimes but there was no one to complain to._ "We got through it."

She paused and then the questions _really_ came. "Tell me, Jess, ever been married?"

"No."

"Close?"

"No."

"Have you ever contracted an STD?"

Jess could hardly hold back his laughter. Lorelai Gilmore didn't pull any punches. "No."

"Mom!" Rory's face flamed bright.

Lorelai continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter and Jess kept eye contact. "Will you be getting married?"

"Not at this moment, no."

"But are you planning to?"

Jess barely leashed the instinct to look over at Rory. "In the future, if I meet the right woman, sure."

"And do you prefer boxers or briefs?"

Jess smirked. "Why don't you ask your daughter? She's well acquainted with my underwear choice."

As if it were even possible, Jess saw Rory's face go even redder and he also sensed that she had the urge to wallop him.

"Ugh, gross." Jess heard Gabe come up behind him. "And the answer is boxers-briefs."

Jess rolled his eyes when Lorelai lit up in a smile. "Gabe, this is Rory's mom. Lorelai, my brother Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel."

Gabe nodded. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, come on everyone, let's get Thanksgiving on the road!"

They followed, one by one, like baby ducks trailing after the mother. Jess brought up the rear and tugged on Rory's arm when they stepped onto the porch. "She already hates me, doesn't she?"

She shook her head. "No. In fact, good job with the banter. Mom loves a person who can toss a conversation back and forth. But I could have done without that underwear remark."

Jess smirked. "Why? Your mom doesn't know you have sex?"

"Behave," she smacked his chest.

He caught it before she could retreat and brought her hand up to his lips, laying a heated kiss to the center of the palm. "Funny, I just said that to Gabe."

* * *

"No, I can't. I'm stuffed." Jess refused the offer of another burrito.

Rory hid her smile behind her glass and silently added another check in the plus column for Jess. He had taken the Thanksgiving dinner with her mom in stride, not even blinking at the very weird and eclectic spread. In typical Lorelai fashion, her mom had laid out not only the traditional Thanksgiving turkey and trimmings fare, but had also included burritos and tacos, sesame chicken and lettuce wraps, beef curry, Korean short-ribs and kimchi, quiches, and corned beef just for good measure.

"Mom? Do you mind if I take Jess and Gabe and showed them around?" Rory felt like they had endured enough Lorelai in one sitting and deserved a break since nobody had upped and declared her mother crazy during the meal.

"Sure. I promised Sookie I'd pop by her place anyways. I'll see you guys later."

Rory took Jess's hand without thinking twice and gestured to Gabe towards the door. "Let's escape while we can," she whispered conspiratorially.

Once they got outdoors Rory noticed that Gabe was two steps ahead of them, his head wandering back and forth as he took in the scenery. "Do you think he's bored?"

Jess ducked his head to steal a kiss and it made her go gooey and warm inside. "I'm sure he is. He gets bored quickly."

"I feel bad for dragging you guys here."

"It's alright. You can make it up to me later." He playfully leered at her.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I meant Gabe, not you."

"Well, at least you can make it up to one of the Marianos. Settle for what you can get."

They walked along and came to a park, Rory steered Jess towards the bridge she was always particularly fond of. "I came here a lot when I was younger."

He sat unexpectedly, dangling his feet of her edge and pulled her down with him. "It's nice here."

Rory swung her head around, suddenly concerned. "Where did he go?"

"Probably off wandering around. It's all right. He can handle himself." Rory watched as Jess took in the peaceful surroundings. "This is a really quiet place."

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful." His gaze landed her on and she fought the urge to blush. "But it doesn't seem very exciting."

Rory laughed. That was a very polite way of putting it. "Stars Hollow can be predictable and boring."

"Did it ever bother you?"

She was going to answer with a throwaway answer; something flip and witty but she stopped and really considered the question. "Yeah, kinda." She almost felt ashamed to admit it.

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

She nodded. "When I was growing up, I guess I wanted more excitement. Stars Hollow isn't really the place for that. Everything is closed up by nine and people are in bed by ten."

He seemed to think about that for a moment. "You don't seem the type to like this," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that I don't think you wouldn't fit in well, but you seem to always be looking for more underneath."

Rory gave pause. She had always wanted more out of life but was afraid of it at the same time. And here was a man that she was only beginning to know who was able to ferret out her deepest secret. She had always been happy in Stars Hollow and with her life, but some part of her always seemed to be longing for more. More excitement, more thrills, more everything. "I'm happy with my life," is what she said instead.

"Oh, no doubt. I don't think you're unhappy." He trailed off and put his arm around her. "It's just sometimes I look at you when you're sleeping and you look like you're dreaming of big things." He ducked his head, looking embarrassed.

She was oddly very flattered by it. "Really?"

"Yeah. Like you're waiting for your big adventure."

She never thought about it, but maybe she was. Maybe that idea of a big adventure was what kept her dreaming. And dreams…that's what kept a person going, right? The dream of something bigger. Of something better off in the sunset. That something was just around the corner in her life. That she was standing on the cusp of something beyond her imaginations. Sounded corny, but true.

* * *

"He's cute."

Rory beamed. "He is, isn't he?"

Her mom looked around. "Where is he, anyways?"

"They went into Hartford for some clothes shopping. Apparently Gabe grew out of his pants already."

"His idea?"

Rory nodded. After they came back from their walk, Jess pulled her aside and said that he would give her some alone time with her mom. "They'll be back in two hours or so."

"So, tell me about him."

"Uh oh, you have your serious face on." Rory knew her mom might act like she was still a child, but when she wanted to settle in for a real talk, she got a certain look in her eyes.

"Rory," Lorelai began softly, "I can see you really being with him."

"And?"

"And there's something different about this one, right?"

Rory shifted, a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her mother. She feared hearing something she didn't want to know or recognize from her mom. Her mom always had the uncanny knack of pinning down her boyfriends and guessing within the month when it would end.

And Rory remembered how it had been with Logan. Her mom hadn't approved. Oh, she was nice enough when Rory brought her to meet Logan at a fancy restaurant, but one look at Logan and Lorelai pulled her aside, saying that it wouldn't work. When Logan had proposed and Rory said yes, she didn't tell her mom for two weeks, afraid of what she would say. Fortunately, when Logan had broken things off, Lorelai hadn't said a word. The only thing she did was hold her daughter when Rory suddenly showed up on the doorstep, in tears and in pain.

"What do you think about Jess?" Rory asked, hesitant of the answer.

Her mom shrugged one shoulder, the coffee in her cup sloshing to one side. "He's a little intense at times but he seems like he can take a joke. Good banter," she smiled. "You know how I like the banter."

Rory giggled. "I know. He's quick on the draw."

"A bit of bad boy, you know?" her mom squinted into the setting sun. "Ever see him in leather?"

Rory shook her head, not answering one way or another. She _had_ seen a leather jacket hanging in Jess's closet but he hadn't worn it yet. Rory got an overload of 'sexiness' just by smelling the scene of leather in the closet, she would probably be in estrogen overload if he ever actually wore it.

"He likes you, honey. I know that."

She paused. "Really?"

"Really." Her mom sat down next to her. "Are you ready for that? Because I get the feeling that once a guy like Jess falls, he'll fall hard. And he won't settle for just a piece of your heart. He'll want it all."

"It," Rory didn't quite know what to say. "It doesn't sound so bad. Loosing my heart to someone like Jess."

Lorelai shook her head. "You won't be _loosing_ your heart. He'll want to _take_ it."

"Mom, he sees me. Does that make sense? He sees a part of me that I didn't even see myself. He just told me that he feels like I'm always waiting for an adventure."

Lorelai nodded. "You always were more comfortable being complacent."

That stopped her dead. Did _everyone_ get that feeling about her? "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're afraid of change. Remember when Dean said he loved you? You worried about how to say it back instead of worrying if you really even loved him in the first place."

Rory frowned. She hadn't thought about it like that. At the time, she was simply worried about _how_ to say it. When she heard Dean say it, she automatically felt required to say it back. Like a parrot.

"And when Logan proposed, you were just so used to being with him. After being his girlfriend for three years, you just accepted his proposal because to you, it seemed like the logical thing to do. Move a step forward, right?"

Rory nodded. What was she? Transparent to everyone?

"Rory," her mom went to clasp her hand. "If you're going to get involved with a man like Jess, make sure you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Jess is like the conqueror. A little bit like a thief, but if he can't steal your heart piece by piece, he'll just take it. He won't be happy if you keep secrets or hold yourself back from him. If he's going to trust you, he'll expect it back. Fully. And then what will you have left?" Lorelai looked into her eyes. "You said that he sees you. That scares you, doesn't it?"

Rory nodded. As wonderful as he was, it scared her that he saw something inside her. She was still figuring out her life by herself. What would happen when he figured it out before her?

"He's not going to be an easy man to be with. Not like your past boyfriends. Logan and Dean were happy when you told them you were happy. That was enough for them. But Jess…that boy won't settle for the surface. He'll want what's underneath." Her mom paused as if she was weighing the consequence of her words. "There's something else about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure. Something beneath all his confidence that hints at insecurities."

Rory didn't understand what her mom was trying to say. "I don't understand."

She shrugged. "Me neither." Her mom shook her head as if dislodging the idea and returned with a bright smile, her weird statement forgotten. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." She pointed out onto the driveway. "There's your boy now. It takes a brave man to brave the Thanksgiving shopping crowds."

* * *

"Thanks again for coming today," she said with a small smile.

"No problem." Jess tried to catch her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Rory had been quiet during the trip home, looking as if she was deep in thought.

"Yeah."

Jess wondered for a moment, worried that maybe Rory had heard when Gabe had called Lorelai 'mentally imbalanced.' He had meant it as a joke, but maybe Rory hadn't found it funny. "Are you sure? Was it something that I said? Or maybe Gabe?"

She swung her head around. "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes Gabe says things that can be taken out of context."

"Why? Did he say something?"

He shook his head. If she hadn't heard, better not mention it. He could tell that Rory was close to her mom and he wasn't sure how much teasing she could take. "No, nothing."

"Well," she looked around, fiddling with her house keys. "I hope you had a nice time. Mom liked you."

He tried not to roll his eyes. He wanted to ask, _really_? "It was nice to finally meet her." Though Lorelai had managed to pull him aside before they left to give him a lecture on birth control. As if he were some crazed teenager who couldn't think with his big head to remember to cover the little head.

"This was the first time I've ever brought a boy home for Thanksgiving."

"What about your ex?"

She shook her head. "I went to his parents."

Jess felt like standing a little taller now that he knew that Rory had never brought home another man. "Not even when you were younger?"

"Not really. Nothing like this."

"Was it what you expected?"

"It was…insightful," she said.

He wondered for a moment what she meant by that but she cut off his thoughts as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He only felt his arms filled with warmth and Rory as he kissed her back, telling her in the only way he could how much she meant to him.

* * *

Rory heard the silent whoosh of the door opening and even without opening her eyes, she knew that Jess was undressing and getting ready to get into bed with her. "I've been waiting for you."

He smiled and she could make out the flash of white in the dark. "I had some work to finish up. Plus I had all those leftovers you mom insisted I take home. I had to pack them all up. I don't think I have any Tupperware left."

Mom had shoved container after container into Jess's arms, saying that she didn't know how much she ordered and that it would all go to waste if he didn't take it with him.

She was quiet, lost in her own mind. Jess tapped her shoulder, his brows lowered in questioning. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Do I look not okay?" She sat up, taking the covers with her.

He stripped and slid into bed. "You were quiet on the way home. Actually, you were quiet ever since we took that walk around the town. Are you missing home? Or your mom?"

No. She was still thinking about how he had nailed her inner desire for something more. "I was just thinking."

He lay down and encouraged her to rest her head on his chest. She felt him sifting lazy fingers through her hair. He encountered a tangle and she winced. "Sorry." He dropped his arm down to rest parallel along her back. "What were you thinking about?"

"Remember what you said about me and waiting for the adventure?"

"On the bridge? Yeah." He paused and looked down at her. "Sorry; was that out of line?"

"No, no." She propped her chin up on his sternum. "It wasn't. It was so right it scared me."

He took her chin in his palm and she felt his callused fingers brush along the apple of her cheek. "Scared you?"

"Because you see me."

He looked confused and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Why would that scare you?"

Because it was happening fast. Because she didn't want to be hurt again. Because she was afraid that she felt more for him than he did for her. Because her insecurities were just running rampant. Instead, she shook her head and leaned in to kiss him.

She could feel him wanting to pull back, to stop, but she couldn't let him. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable with her heart potentially on the line again.

* * *

Jess felt the need in Rory's kiss and even if she didn't say it in words, he felt _her_.

He guided her and rolled on top of her, needing without knowing the reason why to dominate and to be her man. He needed her to feel safe with him. Safe to give up her body and her heart to him. He wanted Rory to know that she would be cherished and treasured.

He swept a trembling hand down her chest, his head dropping down to take a pert nipple into his mouth. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

He cupped and plumped, shaping her breast and marveling at the way it fit so well into his palm. She wasn't large-breasted, but he liked her bubble-gum pink nipples. He took the other one into his mouth, tasting and running the tip of his tongue around and around until she arched and gasped his name, a breathless cry that went straight to his groin.

He jerked when he felt her take his arousal in hand. Jess bucked and groaned into her kiss when she slid her hand up and down, twisting her hand at the top. "Harder, baby. I won't break."

"Like this?" Her breath was hot against his cheek.

His hand came on top of hers, guiding her. "Yeah, just like that." He let go, letting her find her own rhythm. After a few strokes, he bit his lip, fighting hard to hold back. "No. Stop. I don't wanna come like this."

She pulled him up for a kiss, her mouth aggressive on his, surprising him. He let her control the play for the time being, her tongue sweeping into his, her hands roaming across his back, settling on his ass. She pushed him down as she pressed up, her core hot and wet against him. He tried to suck in a breath, feeling her nibble down his clavicle to his nipple.

"Jess." She tugged at his hair. "I want to feel you. Now."

He wanted to protest; wanted to feast on her for hours, watch the play and flex of her muscles as she got excited but he could also understand her urgency to just feel him inside her. He wanted that too. He wanted to fill her like no man ever had. He wanted her to forget about all her past lovers and just remember him. "Let me play a little more, baby."

She squirmed against his thigh and he could feel her wetness. "No, now."

Jess couldn't refuse. He liked seeing an aggressive Rory. He bucked off the covers off his back and tossed them onto the floor. In the moonlight, her skin was translucent, glowing with a vitality that was essentially Rory. He had to taste her, just to feel her against him. His hands went to hold her hips steady as he kissed up her inner thigh. When he reached the apex, he breathed her in, pulling her into his lungs. His touch was soft at first, letting her get used to the feeling and when she arched up into his hold, he delved in.

She moaned as he kissed her, nibbled her, worshiped her. And when he wouldn't take any more, with her taste filling his every sense, he rolled on a condom and thrust into her welcoming heat. "Rory…"

He felt like he was pitching forward, and he knelt, his arms supporting her back while she was spread out for his pleasure. Her legs came up to enclose him tightly as she hugged him, pulling him down. "Yeah, just like this."

* * *

Rory heaved a heavy sigh and felt Jess breathing behind her, his chest plastered to her back, his arms tight around her, his legs entwined around her own. She thought back to the afternoon. Her mom was right. Jess was right. She was waiting for something. Something exciting. And yes, her mom had hit her dead on. She was always more comfortable with complacency.

In the past, no change meant something good. Don't rock the boat because there might be a danger of drowning. That's what she had always feared. But maybe it wasn't drowning. Maybe it was just swimming. And Rory could swim. She was finding swimming very appealing. If Jess was whom she was swimming towards.

If he wanted to steal her heart, let him come, she thought. It wouldn't be so bad. She had a feeling that Jess was a very capable conqueror. Jess made a snuffling sound from behind and squirmed closer to her. She sighed again. Very appealing indeed…

* * *

**AN: In case you missed my (big) change about Jess's relatives, I explain more in the Notes. There was something very sweet and sentimental about this chapter. An insight into how Rory reacts to life. Something that Lorelai said to Rory will play a part in future chapters...more about that in the Chapter Notes!**


	11. Another Step

**Life: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 11: Another Step**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: **I know it's been about 2 weeks since the last update and that's not the norm I set for updates in the beginning of the story. I'm very bogged down with summer courses and I've put off writing chapter 15 which will be the last. I'm letting you know that the next update will be about 2 weeks, hopefully giving me time to finish this story completely. I want to pace the updates so that I won't be leaving the last chapter hanging.

**Chapter Notes available for this chapter...you know the drill. Sign in for your review and Notes will be sent in reply.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

He rolled her on top, the naked length of her back stretched precariously on top of him. He held her tight as he felt her giggles.

"Jess! This is totally insane. I'm going to roll right off of you!"

He chuckled and reached up and around her to cup one breast in each palm. Her hair tickled him and was a dark curtain around his face. "Stop squirming."

"I can't help it," her giggles grew louder. "This is probably illegal in some Southern states."

She wiggled around on top, her ankle coming up dangerously close to his very sensitive area. "Rory! Baby, watch it. You're going to kick something that's irreplaceable!"

She laughed louder now, fully belly-shaking laughs. "Oh, god Jess! I can't," she practically wheezed like she was running the last leg of a marathon. "You've gotta let go. I'm going to fall!"

He relented, carefully lifting her up as he slipped out of her. Levering off the bed, he twisted so that she was under him, face to face again. "You've totally ruined it," he pouted, pretending to be disappointed.

Rory giggled anew. "You're such a poor sex deprived man."

"And here I was trying to please my girlfriend by spicing things up with new positions."

"You're such a nut!"

He slanted his lips over hers, silencing her in the most delicious manner. Kicking off the covers with his feet, he settled heavily over her, feasting on her and wallowing in the knowledge that this mouth was his to enjoy. "You taste so good. Like sunshine." Jess peppered more kisses on her, across her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin.

"You taste like the outdoors."

He felt her hands creep up under his armpits to grip at his shoulders. Her little nails dug into his skin and he growled at the feel of it, loving it. "Yeah, baby, harder."

Jess always loved when her more aggressive side came out. He was a dominant lover, he knew that, but he didn't want his partner to be passive. It always turned him on when Rory would climb on him, or push him back, or demand something of him. But he also loved it when she would let him take the reigns. Her trust in him that he would bring her pleasure always humbled him.

He felt his body tighten and harden against her thigh at the feel her of her tongue dancing with his. When she drew his tongue and sucked, he nearly lost his mind. Just as he was about to reach for a condom on the nightstand, her phone rang loudly, disturbing their heavy panting breaths and the occasional moan.

"Don't get it." He kissed her hard. "Leave it."

She went pliant under him but then tensed. "Wait! What time is it?"

He squinted at the digital clock. "Nine thirty, why?"

"Oh no! Bram mentioned that he might come this weekend." She fumbled for the phone and he rolled off of her. "Hello?"

He watched her nod and have a quick conversation. When she hung up, she turned, her expression sheepish. "He's on his way isn't he?" he asked.

"I totally forgot about him."

He groaned. "Don't tell me. He's coming in like, ten minutes."

Bram occasionally made to trip to see Rory and Jess usually kept out of their way, knowing that the two friends would settle into their routine of updating each other about their lives and eventually talk about men or bring up old inside jokes. Bram was a good man. A little eccentric, but when it came to business, he had a sharp mind and more than once Jess had asked him for financial advice. Rory seemed to appreciate that he got along with her friend and Jess was only too eager to make her happy. But Bram also had a very irritating habit of popping up relatively unannounced, usually in the mornings on a Saturday or Sunday when Jess liked to spend time lounging in bed with Rory.

"Five."

"You're killing me, Rory."

She giggled. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you."

He heard the doorbell echo from downstairs. "Was he _in _the driveway when he called?"

Rory rolled quickly off the bed, grabbing up her robe and tying it. He heard her run down the stairs and open the door, greeting Bram excitedly. Jess groaned again and palmed himself, his body extremely tight. Scooping up his t-shirt and jeans, he dressed quickly knowing that it would be obvious he just rolled out of bed. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he went down the stairs, and saw the two friends embracing.

"You have great timing, man."

Bram grinned, his gaze missing nothing. It was more than obvious that he had interrupted a moment and Jess thought Bram looked way too happy about it. "You two would've stayed in bed all day. I know all about it. Rory tells me all the dirty details."

Rory's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over Bram's mouth. "He's kidding, Jess."

Jess smiled, rolled his eyes, and snatched her up into his arms, uncaring that Bram was watching them with childish glee. "Doesn't matter. I kinda like that you brag about me." He smirked. Dropping a fast and hard kiss to her upturned mouth, he patted her bottom playfully. "Don't get into trouble with this guy. Save that for tonight with me."

Predictably, Rory blushed. "We're just hanging out in the backyard. Soak up some sun."

Jess held out a hand to Bram, a smile in place. "Nice to see you again."

"You too."

"See you two later." Jess closed the door behind him and he heard Bram's low mumble and Rory's giggling answer. There was no doubt why she was giggled. Jess smirked, feeling like he was on top of the world.

* * *

"You little hussy." Bram stretched his long frame out on the lounge chair, a tall glass of ice tea in hand.

Rory laughed. "And you! What were you doing, telling him that I talk about my sex life?"

He gave her a sardonic look. "You do. And if I have to hear one more time about how Mr. Neighbor has such a talented mouth, or he does things to you that you didn't know existed, or how the freaking gates of heaven open up with choir music in the background, I'm gonna scream." He could barely finish the statement without laughing.

"You love it!" Rory swatted his bare chest. "You're just jealous."

"Of course!" Bram rested on his elbow. "Seriously, Ror, that guy is like a walking shot of testosterone."

She rested her head back, enjoying the warm sunshine on her body. "He makes me happy."

"I'm happy for you." They quieted for a few moments, each just absorbing the moment of being with friends.

"Bram?"

"Yeah?"

She turned and faced her longtime friend. "Sometimes I feel like what he does leaves me in the dust."

Bram squinted into the sun. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she stopped. Yes, she'd told Bram about the wonderful way that Jess had made her feel in bed, but contrary to the impression that Bram gave Jess, she hadn't actually given any details of her sex life. "He knows what he's doing."

Bram chuckled and slipped his aviator sunglasses over his eyes. "I'll say he does."

"No, I mean he _really_ knows what he's doing."

"And what? You don't? A man doesn't get that look that Jess was wearing if you weren't making him happy too."

Rory paused. "What look?"

"Honey," Bram said softly, "That man looks at you like he wants to devour you. And I've seen him do it more than once. He's so smitten, I seriously am jealous."

"Really?" As embarrassing as it was to admit, there were times she still wondered how she got so lucky with a man with Jess.

Bram reached out and held her hand warmly in his. "Really, Rory. And I see it in you too. You're so gone over this man."

* * *

Jess toed off his shoes, stripped off his shirt and pants, and slipped into the warm bed.

She shifted and turned to face him. "Jess?"

"You expecting someone else to crawl into bed with you?"

She smiled sleepily and snuggled into his open arms. Her silky skin teased his senses and he settled her against him. "I was waiting for you."

They settled into an odd rhythm in sleeping habits. Jess would sneak over around midnight on the school nights and on the weekends he went over to her house early in the morning. He always grinned at her usual grumpiness whenever he woke her up late at night but she never complained when they finished. When they didn't have sex, sometimes Jess would go over to her place to just feel her warm weight against him during the night.

They'd been dating for three months now, spending most of their free time together. Jess took her out on dates during on weekends, but mostly they hung out at home. They were usually over at his house watching a movie or just cuddling on the couch. Gabe would sometimes join them and they would quietly enjoy the evening.

Gabe seemed to have warmed up to the idea of him dating Rory. The first month was a little awkward, a bit of a transitioning period. He walked in on them one night making out on the couch. Rory had been over watching television with them and when Gabe announced that he was going upstairs to bed, Jess had pulled Rory close and turned down the lights.

After a bit of giggling and frantic wandering hands, Rory stretched out on top of Jess, making out like teenagers. When the light over the stairs suddenly flicked on, Jess almost dumped Rory right onto the floor in surprise. Gabe had gotten thirsty and came downstairs for a glass of juice. With a lot of red faces on behalf of Rory and Gabe, they fumbled through the awkward situation and got past it.

They spent last weekend helping Gabe practice his history speech. Rory had pulled him aside and helped him to refine it and make it flow better. Gabe can home the next day, exuberant, after having received an A for his speech. And now, when Gabe caught Jess giving Rory a quick kiss, the moment wouldn't be charged with weirdness anymore. And neither Jess nor Rory would pull apart guiltily.

Jess had even found Gabe watching him and Rory together the other day when he helped her put together a planter for her daisies in the front yard. Gabe had gotten a soft look in his eyes and Jess wondered what it meant.

"I didn't want to sleep without you." Jess snuggled in close to her, his hands sneaking under her tank top to cup her breasts. "Actually, I can't seem to sleep without you these days."

"Hmm," she moaned and wiggled against him. "Did you come over for sex or sleep?" She turned and gave him a teasing look.

He kissed her, sighing softly at the feel of her now familiar body. "I came for you."

"Slick." She smoothed his cheek with her tender touch. "And possibly, a little dirty."

He chuckled. He loved her dry sense of humor, her quirky nature the perfect foil for his less-than-serious repertoire of jokes. He nuzzled her ear. "So…can we?"

"What?" She opened her eyes.

He raised a brow.

She smirked. "Did you want something Mr. Mariano?"

He chuckled. "Gonna make me work for it aren't you, Miss Gilmore?" He pulled her on top and settled his hands around her waist. "Can we do my naughty teacher fantasy?"

She laughed, her voice high and sweet. A blush rose to burn her cheeks, obviously thinking of a few weeks ago when he had confessed his fantasy and she suddenly turned into every high school boy's adolescent wet dream by acting it out. She had put on a short pleated skirt and a belly-baring button down white oxford. A ruler in her hand completed the outfit and Jess had just about passed out at the sight of her. When he asked about the outfit, she had admitted to attending a private high school and that it was her old uniform. Jess had been disappointed to hear that Rory was a good girl and had no sexy stories to share with him of her school days, but he made up for it by making up some of his own elaborate tales. He had been outrageous and silly, reducing Rory to tears of laughter.

"Maybe next time."

"Damn," he smiled. "I guess I'll have to settle for straight up sex," he mocked complained.

"You're so compromising." She wiggled around on his lap.

He helped her balance as she lowered her weight onto him. He caught the unexpected softness in her gaze. What had started off as playful and lighthearted suddenly turned serious with one look. He returned her gaze, steadily searching those wide blue orbs for a hidden meaning. Unblinking, he reached for her, his fingers tracing the apple of her cheek, the curve of her delicate brow, the baby hairs at her temple. There was an unfamiliar unfurling inside of him. He abruptly lost his breath.

Jess arched up his back, bent his knees, and wrapped his arms around her. His heart clamped down when he breathed her in. It was like coming home. She smelled like her usual cinnamon and sugar, but now, it was the scent of safety, of the future, of hope. Her body cradled his perfectly, her every soft curve cushioning the innate hardness of him. His hands caressed her nipped-in waist, the slender arch of her spine, and his favorite spot…the delicate curve where her lower back met her bottom where he knew there were two little dimples. He expelled a shaky sigh.

He was loosing himself and he knew it. And he was scared witless. He felt his body tremble uncontrollably, his fine hair exploding into goosebumps all over his skin.

It must have surprised her. "Hey," she whispered into his neck. "You okay?"

Jess leaned back and pulled her down on him. He rolled her on her back and thrust slowly back into her. He looked into her eyes and saw that sparkle he'd grown to love. _Love_.

His heart swelled to bursting. He brushed aside her hair and kissed her softly, worshipping her with his body. "I love you," he whispered tenderly.

Her eyes widened. "I—"

He hurried to calm her. "I know we initially said we'd keep things casual. But this," he thrust lazily into her, "doesn't feel casual at all. I don't know what's happened, but in the three months we've been together, I don't know," he shook his head. "I've fallen in love with you."

She smiled and he was alarmed to find tears in her eyes. "You have?"

He nodded, suddenly fearing her reaction. He'd never in his life told a girlfriend that he loved her. "Is that okay?"

She bobbed her head. "Yeah."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Right now?" she tightened her inner muscles and wrenched a loud moan out of him.

He tried not to embarrass himself. "Now would be good."

"I've been falling in love with you for a while now."

His smile almost split his face in two. "Really?"

"Ever since our first night together."

"Took you that long, huh?"

She reached up to kiss him fervently. "Can we make love now?"

He smiled. It was the first time they labeled it like that. They were always careful not to use that term when talking about sex. But Jess knew it wasn't just sex. From that first time, he had felt something was different and he realized now that the difference was because he had always been making love to her, not just having sex.

"I'd love to." He positioned himself on top, his fingers seeking hers and holding them tight. Languid undulations of his body rode them until they were both trembling on the precipice of something great. And when she tightened up in her release, he held her tight until he shuddered as well, dropping onto her.

* * *

"This is serious, you know?"

They were snuggled together under her fluffy comforter, not that she was in any way cold. Jess radiated enough body heat to fire up a furnace in her opinion. "I know."

"Good." He hugged her tighter, one of his legs wrapping around her upper thigh from beneath the covers. "I don't want to say that we're going to end up getting married or anything, but I'm not going into this with an end date in mind, know what I mean?"

She understood. This is what her mom was talking about. Jess the conqueror. He expected all of her because he was willing to give her the same of him. "Yes."

"No games."

She shook her head and kissed him softly, sharing the same air. It was an intimacy that she never before experienced. "No games."

"Honesty?"

"Uh huh." She kissed him again, lingering on his bottom lip, nibbling it and tasting that unique essence of Jess.

"And lots of sex?" He smirked.

The seriousness of the moment was snapped and she enjoyed this silly side of him coming out to play. She swung her thigh over his lap and sat up, trapping his reemerging erection between them. "We can work something out."

His eyes got that certain gleam. "Oh yeah, ride me."

She laughed and sat up but felt his surprise when she turned her back to him. She rose up and took him in hand and letting her weight and gravity do the work.

"I bet you were one of those little girls who always wanted a pony, right?"

Her chest rocked with laughter, and though she couldn't see him, she felt him joined in, his laughter low. He levered up to his elbows and his fingers were making her crazy as he strummed her nipples, teasing her into a mass of jumbled nerves.

She looked over her shoulder and saw his smolder in heat. "I got you instead."

He bucked his hips, urging her to go faster. "I'm going to make you think the wait was worth it."

* * *

Jess closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. When he glanced up the stairs, he was met with the amused face of his brother.

"Just coming home?" Gabe raised a questioning brow.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why do you keep sneaking around?" Gabe rubbed his sleepy eyes. "It's not like I don't know you two sleep together. I'm fifteen, not stupid."

Jess laughed and took off his shoes by the door. "Never thought you were, kid."

"Then why do you always slink out of here? The stairs squeak, by the way. You might want to fix those if you keep on using them well past midnight." He puttered down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How long have you been seeing her now?"

"About three months." Jess followed his brother and flipped on the coffee maker. He waited for it to sputter to life and soon coffee began to filter down. "It wouldn't be too weird for you? If I asked her to stay here sometime?"

Gabe thought for a moment. "No. Not really. I've gotten used to it by now. Besides, having Rory puts you in a better mood. You don't freak out when I spill something on the couch anymore."

Jess grimaced and he didn't exactly want to delve too deeply with Gabe exactly why he was in a 'better mood.'

"Do you think you could pick me from school up after you finish work today?"

Jess poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped. "Why?"

He watched Gabe's back as he fiddled with opening the Ego box. "I decided to try out for the swim team."

Jess's smile practically split his face in two. He finally felt like he was making progress and doing something right with Gabe. "That's great!"

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited. This isn't exactly the swim team. It's more like the club. But maybe in the spring when tryouts start up again, I'll go for the team."

Jess was just damn glad his brother was getting involved with _anything_. Well, at least anything that didn't involve drugs, sex, or piercing his body full of holes. "Well, let me know if you need anything."

Gabe nodded but was already on his way back up the stairs.

* * *

Rory picked up her phone, juggling her sub sandwich in one hand and her Coke in the other. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Gilmore."

"Jess! Hi." She plopped down on her desk chair and could barely stop the stupid grin from erupting on her face. She'd been with the man for three months but the new glow of saying 'I love you' was still fresh from last night.

"So, I was thinking…how would you like to spend the night over here?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

She picked at a piece of cheese and chewed. "We always stay at my place." And it was true. They always were cautious not to flaunt their relationship in front of Gabe. They kissed here and there and Jess didn't hesitate to hold her hand or put his arm around her while they were all watching TV, but they were also careful to keep all sex activity to her house.

"But I want you in my bed. All flushed and naked and ready for me."

_Whoa._ That one sentence sent butterflies straight to her tummy. "Really?" she managed to squeak out.

Jess's voice dropped low and she could hear the rumble through the phone. "I never did get that opportunity to take you in my shower. Remember the three massaging showerheads, baby? The one I wanted to watch you use?"

Hell yes she remembered. "What about Gabe?"

"He has his own shower."

She grinned. "I meant, what about Gabe and me spending the night."

"He's too young for you. Plus, you're mine."

She huffed at him deliberately misreading the point. "Jess."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you're no fun."

"Teachers rarely are, haven't you heard?"

"The teacher in my bed the other night was a handful of fun. Two handfuls, to be precise."

She blushed hotly. "Jess!"

"Right. I spoke with Gabe about it. Or rather," he chuckled softly, "He spoke to me about it. He caught me sneaking into the house this morning."

"Oh!"

"No, it wasn't like that. He asked why you didn't spend the night at our place."

"Was he embarrassed? Or upset?"

"No, he seemed to think that I was being an idiot for keeping you away. And to quote him, it's not like he doesn't know we're doing it."

She rolled her eyes. "He didn't really say that, did he?"

"Well, I think he said 'sleep together' not 'doing it.' But yeah, basically the same thing. So, what do you say? Dinner at my place? And when the kid goes to bed, fun for the adults?"

She laughed. "You're outrageous."

"But you love me that way," came his flippant reply.

"Yes, I do," was her serious answer.

* * *

**AN: Read? Review.**

**Notes will dissect the original pacing of the story and why this particular chapter was originally chapter 9 but is now 11. Also, I talk about why I love writing this kind of "in-between" sex scenes more than the emotional ones!**


	12. Crossing Lines

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 12: Crossing Lines**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Yes, sorry I've been absent for a while. Thank you to those who understand and have patiently waited. I'd just like to politely**** say please don't message me about how long it has been since I've updated. There's a line between being excited and wanting to read what's coming and flat out bugging me about stories. This is just a hobby for me and I have other things happening in my life. I like to occasionally write and LOVE sharing it with you, but please, I know how long it's been since I've last updated and please don't assume that I withhold updates on purpose. I try my best.**

**I want to specially thank those who consistently review. I really appreciate it! Really, I do. It makes it all worthwhile.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

"When did Shakespeare die?"

Jess looked up from his laptop where he was typing tomorrow's column and shrugged. "I don't know. Google it."

Gabe made a face. "Can you do it? Your computer's right there."

Jess sighed. Sometimes it took him twice the amount of time to finish an article. What with Gabe being too lazy to go upstairs and turn on his own computer. "1616. Why?"

"I'm writing a paper that compares the work of Shakespeare to another contemporary writer."

"Oh."

They wrote in silence for another half hour with Gabe occasional making a mess as he scribbled out something and then erased an entire paragraph, blowing the eraser remnants all across the table. Jess concentrated on his column on the strike taking place at city hall, injecting his own commentary with the facts that he obtained by his interviews. When he was finished, he proofed, saved, and then emailed it off to his editor.

He got up to refill his tea and his thoughts drifted to the upcoming vacation. "Hey, what if we went home this Christmas?"

Gabe looked up. "What do you mean?"

"What if we flew to California, stayed near the beach, and just hung out?"

Gabe's eyes darkened. "I'm not sure."

Jess was expecting that answer. He'd never before suggested going home and to be honest, they hadn't been home since the funeral. But he felt like it would be good for him. After having explained the story about Christmas and his guilt over his parents' death during Thanksgiving to Rory, Jess felt like he needed some closure. And since Rory had mentioned something about the vacation coming up last night when they were laying in bed.

Jess smiled to himself as he dunked his teabag in and out of his cup, recalling last night. It was the first time Rory had spent the night at his house and though they didn't sleep much, they did make use out of his shower. After dinner, they'd watched a movie with Gabe but Jess had been acutely that Rory was there next to him. There was something different having known that Rory would spend the night in _his_ bed. Jess had been revved up all night and by the time Gabe went up to bed, Jess hauled Rory up to his bedroom in a fireman's hold, playfully tapping her bottom when she tried to squirm away.

They made out frantically on his bed, laughing like kids, and fumbling with buttons and zippers as if it were their first time together. By the time they finally made it to his adjoined bathroom, he'd already gotten a taste of Rory's first orgasm. But it wasn't enough. While Jess tested the water to get it warm, Rory had run her hands all over his chest. And when they finally moved under the hot spray, she'd gotten her own taste of Jess and he practically shouted out his surprise. It had been unexpected; not the first time, but unexpected nonetheless. Jess held on with slippery fingers trying to find purchase on the tile as Rory knelt and held onto his thighs. Her little nails had made indentations on his skin and Jess fought not to push or thrust into her. When he came, he swore he blacked out for a moment.

Jess had taken Rory into his arms and they kissed lazily in the shower. He'd taken the time to explore the lines and crevices of her mouth, his hands dipping down into the crease between her legs, playing with her, teasing until she shook in his arms. When he turned on the third massaging showerhead, the one that was specifically for the lower back and turned Rory to face it, he cupped each of her shallow breasts in his palms and was delighted when Rory brought her own hands up to cover his, urging him to knead and touch her stronger. When Rory whimpered her second climax, their fingers were tightly laced together and Jess was hard behind her, prodding her lower back insistently.

Things were getting too heated in the shower and Jess knew that he wouldn't be able to take her standing up, not without ending up with both of them on their asses or at the very least, the condom slipping off and creating a potential problem for them. He had turned off the water and dried off Rory while she just stood here, limp as a noodle and a silly grin on her face. He toweled off quickly and guided her towards his massive California king-sized bed. When she snuggled down into it, her eyes were drooping and he knew that she wouldn't be up for more. So, he climbed in behind her, spooned tight, and turned off the light.

But this morning…Jess chuckled at the memory; he was awakened to his favorite fantasy. Hot and wanton Rory up and ready for a morning romp on all fours with a sexy come-hither look tossed over her shoulder. He woke up quickly and by the time they were finished with the bed sheets all messy, he was draped over her, his chest practically glued to the length of her back. He went to work with a smile only morning sex with the woman he loved could bring.

"Why do you want to go back to California now?" Gabe stood up, his gaze firmly on Jess.

Jess shook himself out of his memories a felt a blush creeping up his neck. He turned his face so that Gabe wouldn't notice. "I thought it'd be nice. We haven't been back." _Since Mom and Dad died_ is what he left unsaid.

"I just thought we'd never go back."

"Why would you think that?"

"This is home now." Gabe went back to the kitchen table, looked in his binder, scribbled something else, and then erased another sentence.

He followed him, sitting down with his new cup of tea. "You don't want to go?"

"No, it's not that…"

"We could escape the cold," Jess coaxed. He really felt like it would do them both good to get away for a while and go home. Or at least go back to their birth home and visit. "I'm sure some of your friends would like to see you."

Gabe brightened up at that, as if he hadn't thought of it and Jess knew he had hooked him. "Maybe I can stay with Mark for a few days?"

"Sure. We can arrange that."

"But what about you? I don't want you to be alone for Christmas."

Jess thought about his words for a moment. "I was thinking about asking Rory to come with us," he added.

"Oh."

"Bad idea?" he asked.

"No." Gabe shook his head. "I think it's a good idea."

That was a change of pace. Not that Gabe had been difficult for them, but Gabe hadn't ever spoken like that before. "What makes you say that?"

Gabe sighed and swirled his spoon in his bowl of melting ice cream. "You love her, right?"

Jess paused, trying to consider how to answer. He really didn't want to get Gabe's hopes up or anything like that. But he didn't want to lie. "I do."

"Does she love you?" Gabe asked softly.

"Yes."

Gabe looked at Jess, his eyes serious. "She tell you that?"

Jess nodded.

"She's good for you."

"You think?" Jess asked, curiously. "Because I'm less grumpy, as you so put it?" Jess rolled his eyes, recalling their earlier conversation from a while back.

"Not just that. I can tell."

"Tell what?"

Gabe shrugged. "That's she's the one and all that shit. You get this look in your eyes. Same one that Dad used to have when he looked at Mom and thought I wasn't looking."

Jess was so stunned he didn't even register the fact that Gabe had just cussed. Was Rory _The One_? That was a heady label to put on anyone, even her. Sure, he loved her and was able to freely admit that. But _The One_?

"I wouldn't mind, you know. If you married her."

Jess could barely process the whole idea of Rory being _The One_ without bursting a vein, but marriage? Was that was he wanted? Jess's chest felt like it was going to explode. Or constrict with lack of air.

And suddenly, seeing Gabe give him a look that was well beyond his fifteen years, Jess realized that he did. He did want that. And at thirty-two, had Jess Mariano had finally found his potential for a happy ending?

"Holy shit."

Gabe laughed. "What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking it?"

"I really wasn't."

"Oh. Well." Gabe stuck a spoonful of Chunky Monkey into his mouth. "You should think about it. Might have to really work at convincing her," he smirked. "But she'd be good for you."

* * *

Rory lounged back in Jess's bed, hearing him behind the half-closed door of the bathroom washing his hands and taking care of business. He approached the bed with a washcloth and eased back into bed with a tender smile in place.

"Lay back, baby."

She bit her lip at the warm sensation and tried not to blush at the thought of what he was doing down there.

"Still embarrassed?" he grinned.

She nodded.

"Why? I've done this plenty before. Hell, we've done almost everything there is to do."

"We have?" she couldn't help but tease him.

"I don't know if we're the poster couple for the Kama Sutra, but yeah, I think we've done quite a bit. Everything short of having people watching us, that is."

She giggled. "Oh, gross."

"Not an exhibitionist?"

"Only for you. I like that." She blushed anew at the thought of their first night together while he had watched her pleasure herself. It was still one of his favorite sexual requests of her. He loved it. And that got her to think about what she liked of him.

As if reading her mind, he asked her, "What do you like?" When she hesitated, he pressed on, getting under the covers with her and turning off the light, bathing the room in moonlight. It created a sense of mystery and safety in their shared secrets. "Tell me. I wanna know."

"I like it when you're on top," she whispered. He was close to her, lying on his side, facing her with their noses almost touching. She could feel his breathing against her cheek.

"Do you?" he smiled, running his hand along her arm, the other pulling her close, hugging her tight.

She nodded. There was something so indescribable to her when he was on top, controlling the angle and the timing, his hard body heavy on hers. She loved that feeling of her man loving her gently even though he possessed a strength that surpassed hers. But he'd never use that strength to hurt her. That's what she loved about him.

He was gentle with her, his actions tender yet demanding. He was a curious lover who would spend hours just mapping her body with kisses finding what kinds of touches she liked, how much pressure he needed to use to push her over the edge.

He rolled on top, his forearms flat on the bed, his hands framing her face. "Like this?"

"Yeah." She could feel his arousal pressing into her. But he didn't push her for anything. He just seemed to be enjoying the moment like she was.

"Um," he nuzzled her, making her sigh at the feel of his Eskimo kiss. "I like this too."

Her hands wandered down to cup his butt, giving him a quick squeeze and she smiled at his predictable groan. "You like anything."

"True." He kissed her and she felt his tongue peek out to play with hers. She shifted, and felt the connection of their bodies. "Fuck, that feels incredible."

He started to pull out, but she clamped her inner muscles and her hands gripped his hips. "No, don't." He felt too good in her. Too right.

"Baby, I'm bare. There's a condom right in the nightstand. Let go." He kissed her and then his hips thrust deeper into her as if he couldn't help it.

She shook her head, the intimacy of the moment too great for her to stop. "No. Don't care."

She felt him tremble and he tightened his hold on her. "You sure?"

"I'm on the Pill."

He groaned and moved his hips again. "I know, but it's not a guarantee."

"Would that be so bad?" Her heart clenched while she waited for his answer. It really was the wrong time to begin even thinking about such a thing but she needed to know. She was approaching thirty on her next birthday and the feel of her ticking biology clock, no matter how silly that sounded out loud, was looming over her feminine side. The side that wants the husband, family, and picket fence.

She wanted to be with a man who would love her and want to start a family with her. But she wasn't willing to settle for just any man. She found out the hard way with Logan. Logan hadn't been the right man, but Jess…

"No," he whispered. "It wouldn't be bad at all."

She smiled and was certain that it was threatening to split her face. "I love you."

"Hmm," he moved slowly and reverently as if committing her body to memory. "I love you too."

Rory hugged him with her arms and legs, pulling him as close as she could get him. Even though they'd already passed the 'I love you' phase, this felt like they were just entering into a new commitment. As if their declarations were something more; something deeper. She knew she was not only giving him her heart, but a place in her future. And it felt like he was doing the same for her.

* * *

Jess had left her this morning with a stupid grin on his face and she was sure that she spotted a matching smile. She had woken up to the feel of Jess snuggled tight behind her, one of his arms tightening around her waist as she tried to get up, as if he couldn't bear to be without her even in sleep.

They had made breakfast from scratch, sharing lazy morning kisses over the waffle-maker, breaking their stares only when Gabe had thundered down the stairs, looking for his backpack. Jess had walked her over to her car when it was time to go and he kissed her, telling her he'd see her later tonight for their date.

It was Friday and she was looking forward to spending some time alone with Jess. She loved spending time with Jess and Gabe together, but there were times where she just wanted Jess all to herself. And tonight, she'd get what she wanted.

Her phone vibrated and she glanced at the wall clock hanging on the wall facing her desk in the classroom. It was almost four o'clock. She must've wasted a good chunk of time daydreaming again. Figuring it was Jess calling to chat, she flipped it open and answered cheerfully, "Hey."

"Rory?"

She stopped, her red pen suspended in midair.

"Hello? Rory?"

"Logan." Her voice actually cracked.

"Hi."

"What are you calling about?"

"Rory." She heard a weary sigh. "I just wanted to talk to you."

She felt bad. She had no right biting off his head. After all, it seemed in retrospect that breaking up with Logan was the best thing that could have happened to her. If it weren't for the slip with Logan, she would have never moved, and therefore never had met Jess. "I'm sorry, I was being rude. Of course we can talk."

"How are you?" She thought she heard a certain longing in his voice.

"I'm good." She paused. "Great, actually. It's almost Christmas vacation and I'm looking forward to it." Jess had asked her to join him and Gabe for Christmas last night before they fell asleep. When he added that they would be going to California, Rory had tackled him with a hug. She was looking forward to it.

"Oh? You have plans?"

"Yeah, I might go to California."

There was a weighty pause. "By yourself?"

"No. I've been seeing someone. And he's asked me to go with him for the holidays." She didn't want to rub Logan's nose in it but hey, if he could be happy with someone, then so should she, right?

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, it is." If talking about love and hinting of a future that included a family wasn't serious, she didn't know what was. Besides, her heart was heavily invested and that counted as dead serious for her.

"That's…good."

There was a weird note in his voice. "What's up Logan? Why did you really call?"

"I…Margaret and I had a fight."

"Oh." She leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Why did you call me?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

At one time that might have melted her, but now…she just wanted to know what he called for. She got a clear picture of the difference between Logan and Jess. Logan skirted around issues and had always secretly wanted Rory to be able to read his mind. In essence, he played games and he played them well. For Jess, he put things clearly out there. If he wanted something, he told her. Plain and simple. And even though he requests had both the ability to make her blush and want to hit him sometime, at least Jess always made it clear what he wanted and what he wanted of _her_.

"Logan."

"Are you happy Ror?"

"Yes." Her answer came immediate.

There was another heavy pause. "I miss you sometimes."

She closed her eyes. A year ago, right after the breakup, she might have wanted to hear that from him. But now…it only made her want Jess and to feel his arms around her, holding her safe.

She didn't want to answer to Logan's declaration of missing her. "I don't think you should be calling me, Logan," she said softly.

"Right." There was a click. "I apologize."

She hung up and stared at the phone.

* * *

"How did the swim thing go?"

Gabe ran his hand through his wet hair and then shook it like a dog. "Good."

"Did you have fun?" Jess pressed.

"That sounds like something Mom would've said." Gabe said but then softly added, "Yeah, I did."

"Good." Jess turned into their driveway. "I just want you to be happy, kid."

"Stop. You're getting all gushy on me."

Jess popped him in the shoulder. "Shove it."

"Who is that?"

"What?" He put the car in park and ducked to look out window.

Gabe pointed, he voice confused. "That guy with the fancy car. That isn't Bram."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Gabe gestured again. "Look!"

Jess's breath caught at the sight of Rory's ex going up her driveway.

"Who is it?"

His mouth dried up. There was a good explanation for it. He knew it. And he trusted Rory. _Right?_ "That's Rory's ex-fiancé."

"Rory had a fiancé?" Gabe choked out.

"Yeah." Jess grabbed his bag and opened the door. "Let's go inside."

He could hear Gabe's quick steps trailing after him and then a mumbled, "This isn't good is it?"

* * *

"Logan!" Rory had expected Jess showing up for their date but that wasn't who was staring back at her.

"Rory. Hi."

She stepped outside and frantically swung her head around. His car was in the driveway but it looked like he missed Logan's entrance. Sighing in relief, she didn't want to ruin her night with Jess with a misunderstanding that had the potential to be as gigantic as this.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She debated saying no, but thought that she could get this over with easier if he came in, said his piece, and got out. "Well, I guess."

She heard the clatter of nails of tiles as Wesley ran into the front room, eager to explore the newcomer. At the sight of Logan, a stranger, Wesley barked and tried to snap at him with his sharp little teeth. "Wesley! Stop!" Rory bent down and picked up her dog, soothing him with a gentle rub behind the ears.

"Nice dog." Logan stood awkwardly in the foyer.

"He's just trying to be a good protector."

"He's tiny."

Rory cooed into Wesley's triangle ears, telling him he was a good boy. She didn't particularly like the tone Logan was using. He was the stranger in her home and it was only natural that Wesley would take umbrage to an interloper. Heck, it had taken Wesley a good month before he stopped charging at Jess. But Jess had taken Wesley to some dog obedience class for what Jess had called "male bonding." When they came back, Wesley started to follow Jess around like he was his best friend or something.

Rory watched as Logan shuffled his feet. "Want a drink or something?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He followed her into the kitchen and she let Wesley out into the backyard. "Got a beer or something?"

She shook her head. She didn't keep a lot of alcohol in the house. Jess didn't drink all that much and neither did she. Other than the occasional bottle of good wine for when they were getting all romantic, she didn't keep anything other than soda or ice tea. "How about a Snapple?" She had plenty of those. Both Gabe and Jess seemed to be addicted to Snapple Apples.

"Sure."

Her phone rang suddenly, breaking the tense moment and she grabbed it, happy for the intrusion. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Jess's rich sinful voice soothed her but she was immediately on guard.

"Hi!"

"Ready for our date?"

"Um, not yet." She glanced at Logan who was pacing in her small kitchen. She had a feeling this talk with him wouldn't be over in a short five minutes. So much for getting him out as soon as she could. "Actually, can we stay in tonight? I'll come over with a movie later."

"Oh." Was that a catch she heard in his voice?

"It's just that I have a lot to finish for tomorrow's lesson plan." What was she doing? _Just tell him the truth, you idiot!_

"Anything I can help? Want me to come over?"

"No!"

"You okay?" There was that weird tone again.

She looked to Logan and then thought about Jess. She wanted to tell him; blurt out that Logan dropped by unexpectedly and that she was just going to find out what he wanted and kick him out. _Just say it. Say it!_

"Fine."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Rory?"

_Yes, yes!_ "No."

There was a tense pause. Or maybe she was the only one who was tense.

"See you later?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He hung up.

"What was that?" Logan's voice jarred her out of her daze.

"Nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. She knew it.

She just lied to Jess. And there was a sneaking suspicion that even though nothing has happened, this was something she could never take back.

* * *

"What did she say?" Gabe was perched on the countertop, his growing coltish legs swinging back and forth.

"Nothing." Jess stared at the phone in his hand, his emotions zinging back and forth. _What the hell was going on?_

Gabe hopped off the counter muttering again, "Nope, this isn't good at all."

Jess's eyes went to the fence that separated Rory's house from his. He trusted Rory. And she just lied to him.

* * *

**AN: Please take a moment to review. These reviews mean just as much, if not more, to me than reviews from the first few chapters now that the story is approaching its end. So, just...review! :) Thanks.**


	13. Shades of Grey

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 13: Shades of Grey**

Author: knowhere

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Thank you, thank you for all who reviewed last time. You know I appreciate it because it makes the work seem worthwhile. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it. **

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

She hung up the phone, knowing that something big just happened. Why hadn't she just told Jess that Logan was in her home, in her kitchen pacing back and forth, she thought. Why didn't she just tell Jess? She assured herself that she didn't do anything wrong. _'__Up until you lied to him,'_ her conscience mocked.

Rory turned back to Logan who was busy fiddling with the Snapple top, clicking it back and forth, the sound ringing loud in her ears. She rubbed her eyes. "Why are you here Logan?"

"Can't a guy visit a friend?"

"Without any warning?" She wasn't going to aggravate the problem by mentioning that they weren't exactly _friends_.

He swallowed, clearly nervous. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just tell me why you're here."

"I think Maggie and I broke up."

"What?"

"I think our engagement just ended."

Rory felt her eyes widen. "What happened?" She shook her head as if to dislodge her train of thought, "No. Why are you here? That's what I want to know. Why are you here telling me this?"

"Remember how happy we were when we first starting going out, Ror?" He approached her and she backed away, the kitchen suddenly felt too small for the both of them.

"It's been a long time," she hedged.

"I remember seeing you that day in the coffee shop. You were beautiful and shy and I couldn't let you go without talking to you. Remember that night on my dad's boat, Ror? Remember how we just sat out there in the middle of nowhere, lying on the deck looking up at the stars?"

She did. It had been a very romantic night. Logan had pulled out all the stops to impress her and she had fallen for it. It was a grand gesture and she had appreciated it. It was the first night they slept together. Under the stars.

She nodded, weakly.

"Remember how on top of the world we felt?"

"We just bumped uglies, of course we felt on top of the world. They're called endorphins and all the other happy chemicals rushing through our brains."

He looked hurt, wounded. She suddenly felt bad. No matter how things ended, it really _had_ been a romantic night. A night to be remembered as a happy moment in time. But in ultimately it was a past event. Something only to remembered upon in fond memories and nothing more.

"It was special," he insisted.

"Yes, it was." She could agree to that much.

But if she were honest, it wasn't the most special moment for her. She had a lot of special moments in her nearly thirty years. The time her mom saved up so that she could have a bike for her eighth birthday; her first kiss with Dean; her high school graduation where her mom was so proud of her; the excitement she felt being on her own the first time in college; the fancy dinners and lavish gifts that Logan had given her; the tingles she felt when Jess first kissed her; the excitement when he told her he loved her…

"We had something special, Ror."

That didn't sit well with her. If he had made that statement a year ago, she might have been compelled to agree. But now that she'd been with Jess…she wasn't so sure. She was young when Logan had stepped into her life. A time of transitioning where she was learning how to be her own person; navigate the world without her mom as a constant shield. And now that she was older, well, what she had thought to be a serious and mature relationship just didn't add up to what she felt when she was with Jess.

Logan had offered her the world and all the luxury that money and privilege could buy. He gave her the best of everything. From the littlest things like expensive ground coffee beans, to the big things like the diamond tennis bracelet he gave her on their one-month anniversary. But it was always the good. Nothing but the best for Logan. He gave her the shiny bright picture and when the picture was disturbed by real life getting dirty, it had hurt her in an inexplicable way.

With Jess, he gave her both the good _and_ the bad. He gave her a realistic picture of the world. He showed her that life could be extremely beautiful to the point where it took your breath away. Jess could make her smile at the little things. He joked about mundane things and made her realize the joy in the small things. Like when he had taken her to the park down the street on an impromptu picnic and had packed only ice cream sandwiches for lunch. He made her find joy again and to realize that being in a relationship didn't mean that she needed to give up something. Indeed, Jess made her see that if she was going to be happy with him, she needed to be happy with herself first.

But he also opened her eyes to the horrors of the world. When he would wake up in the middle of the night, sweat-drenched because of his reoccurring nightmare where he dreamt that he was there on the night of his parents' accident, seeing it occur but unable to do anything about it…in those moments, she saw how cruel the world could be in tearing apart a family, leaving a young man to fill an almost impossible role.

"We had a good time while it lasted," she said.

"I," his voice broke, "I think I made a mistake, Rory."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I mean us."

She fumbled around for a place to sit down. Plopping onto one of her kitchen table chairs, she accidentally swept aside her purse, its contents spilling on the floor. "I'm seeing someone, Logan."

"I know." He sat down across from her, close enough to touch. "And I'm sorry to say this, but I just can't _not_ say anything on the off chance that—"

"That what?" Her brows rose, incredulous that he would even bring this up. "That I'd be really freaking happy at the chance to be with you again?"

"Rory," he grabbed her forearm. "Listen to me. The more I think about me and Maggie, the more I feel like maybe it isn't working between me and her because _she's_ the wrong person for me."

"A year ago, she was the big love of your life! I think those were your exact words. At my grandparents' house we both agreed that we didn't love each other the way we were supposed to!"

"What if I was wrong?"

She shook her head violently, trying to dislodge the conversation. "Don't do this to me, Logan."

"I'm not trying to do anything to you."

"You are!" She gestured, her emotions all over the grid. "You've completely turned all this on its head. You can't just come waltzing back into my life a year later and think that nothing's going to change!"

"So, that's your answer? You've _never_ thought about the two of us being together again?" His eyes pleaded with her, trying to get her to understand.

She paused. "No."

"That's a lie. I can still read you."

"Fine, yes. That was a lie." She threw her hands up in surrender. "Yes, of course I've thought about it."

"Then why can't we do it?"

"Because I'm not a ping-pong ball! I'm not a toy you can just pick up and then drop whenever you feel like it!"

"I was just confused! Haven't you ever been confused?"

"Of course," she said. "But you can't come back into my life. I'm happy where I am now. Please try to understand that Logan."

"You're saying there's nothing left between us?"

She shook her head. "There's a possibility of friendship down the line. If we see each other at a party I won't run away. But as to anything romantic? No. I'm sorry Logan. I know you're confused about your feelings but I think you just need to grow up and make up your mind."

His head snapped up.

"I know that sounds unkind but you really need to learn to make your own decisions. If Margaret's the one, great. But I know I'm _not_ the one for you. And you're not the one for me."

"And this new guy is the one for you?" he asked sullenly.

She shrugged as if it didn't matter when her heart was heavy with the consequences of this conversation. "I don't know. But I'm with him. And…I love him."

Logan froze, his throat working as he swallowed and she realized that was the one comment to snap him out of his funk. By her saying that she loved Jess, it hammered home to Logan how serious she was.

He was silent for a long time but then he sighed and straightened up, his eyes serious. "This might sound insincere, but trust me when I say that I'm happy for you." He paused and she felt his intense gaze on her. "I see that you're happy. And there's a look in your eyes that I was never able to give you."

"Thank you for saying that."

Logan smiled thinly. "I guess this really is it for us, huh?"

"Yes," she said.

"You were," he corrected himself, "_are_ such a big part of my life that it's hard to imagine it's over even though I know it is."

"We did a lot of growing up together and no matter what, I don't regret our time together."

"Thank you for saying that."

"It's true."

He nodded. "I better get out of your way. It's Friday night after all. You probably have plans."

"Even though this was unexpected, I'm glad we were finally able to talk like this."

"He better treat you right. You deserve someone who will do everything in his power to make you happy and to put you first in his life. I wasn't that person for you and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She smiled softly, touched by his ability to give her such an apology. "I'll make sure he knows that," she added.

He smiled, a genuine curling of his lips. "Tell him he's a lucky bastard." He drew her hands in his and kissed her forehead in a gesture of finality. It was bittersweet and yet Rory realized that it was very necessary to give them both a real sense of closure, once and for all.

Logan turned and headed for the door. When he opened it, he turned and said, "It's your neighbor isn't it? That guy you brought to the party."

Rory nodded, refusing to blush because there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "Yes."

"Well, like I said, lucky bastard." Logan smiled and it felt like he was taking one last good look at her. "Bye Ror."

She watched him walk the short distance to his car, climb in, and drive off. "Goodbye Logan."

* * *

She felt as if a great weight had lifted from her chest. This really was the closure she had been looking for all this time. Even after the party at her grandparents where she confronted Logan, there was a sense of unease. They had lost their tempers and under pressure, Logan couldn't give her a reason for why he left. And she was hurt, too upset to concentrate on saying goodbye. Instead, she left that night feeling as if closure was not a possibility for her. But after that conversation with Logan, she realized the reason _why_ for the ending of their relationship wasn't as important as a final gesture of goodbye. She had just experienced the ultimate goodbye.

And now, more than ever, she realized that she loved Jess. Not that she doubted her feelings when they declared their love, but she now felt that her heart was truly free to love him to her best ability and with all her heart.

She glanced over to the side of his house, wincing at the memory that she had lied to him. Even if he had no idea that Logan had come over, she lied by omission and that was still a lie. But at the same time, if he hadn't seen anything, she didn't want to stir things up. This closure was between her and Logan and now that it was over, she didn't want that clouding her relationship with Jess. It had nothing to do with Jess and her.

* * *

Jess sat on the stairs facing the front door, willing her to appear in front of it. As pathetic as it sounded, he had been peeking from behind his shutters, waiting for the sight of Logan getting into his car and driving off. But when the first ten minutes passed and then another, and then another, the sick feeling in his gut started to pool. It started to eat away at his confidence. It was a dark whisper that mumbled in his ear telling him that Rory was lying and Jess's mind flashed back to the time where he had walked in on his girlfriend and her lover, right on the bed that he had shared with her.

That same whisper told him that he wasn't the kind of man to be with a woman like Rory Gilmore.

He had been a fool to think he could love someone like Rory. She had a history with a man who could give her everything Jess couldn't. She might have humored him when he took her out for pizza and for a night of bowling, but when it came down to it, Jess couldn't compare to Logan Huntzberger.

Jess Mariano was a thirty-two year old man who admittedly had never been in love, never made a serious commitment to any women, who was responsible for a sometimes surly teenager, and had no savings because he dumped everything he had into a small two bedroom townhouse that had a possible leaky roof.

In the end, he felt foolish for letting his guard down.

* * *

He heard her footsteps before he heard the bell chime.

"Rory." Jess stood, his body blocking the doorway.

With her hands in her pockets, her arms where jutting out at a weird angle, reflecting her awkwardness. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" He hid his surprise behind a calm façade.

"Logan showed up today. Just now. And we talked. Well, he called the other day but he showed up unexpectedly right now."

"What did he want?"

"He and Margaret are having some problems and he's confused. Logan has always been like that with anything important in his life. He's always had a problem making up his mind. His parents basically laid out a life plan for him and I think this is the first time something's gone out of plan and he didn't know how to deal with it." She took a deep breath. "He was confused about his feelings. Feelings for Margaret and what he thought were feelings for me. Well, to be honest, I don't know what his feelings are for me since they're _his_ feelings, but I made it clear that he was the past for me and that I had no intentions to start anything again with him. He understands now. He's gone."

Jess gripped the doorframe, his knuckles going white and his nails biting into his skin. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're angry with me," she tilted her head, confusion coloring her features.

"Yes."

"Because Logan came over? I didn't have anything to do with that."

He shook his head. "I know that. And it's not because of him coming over."

"Then what?"

"You lied to me," he pointed out. "I called you and you didn't say anything about him being in your home."

"You…" she fumbled. "You knew?"

"Yes. Gabe and I saw him get out of his car."

"I'm sorry about that." Rory moved her arms and hugged her midsection as if to comfort herself. "I…don't know how to explain it. It just popped out. When you asked me if anything was wrong, it just came out! You know, like when people ask you how you're doing and no matter how crappy of a day you're having the answer is always 'fine.' You know how it is."

It was like he wasn't even in his body. He didn't know how else to describe it. His fingers clenched around the door frame, the one he was supposed to get around to sanding and finishing this weekend. He felt the wood beneath his fingers, felt the splinter cut into his skin, but it was like he was watching everything happen from the outside.

It was like he had suddenly disconnected from his body and split into two. The Jess on the inside saw Rory frantically try to explain, her brain uncomprehending why he wasn't getting upset or why he wasn't yelling but the Jess on the outside didn't feel her confusion. Outside Jess wanted to protect Inside Jess. Outside Jess told the emotionally inclined Inside Jess that it wasn't worth it. He muttered that she wasn't worth what he was feeling inside. And that the hollow pit he felt inside was pain and that it was to be avoided at all costs.

"You still lied to me." He didn't know what else to say but that statement seemed petty and tedious.

Even though he saw the logic in her statements and understood it, he hadn't liked that feeling of having no control when he heard her exclude the fact that Logan was at her house. Although he knew she hadn't deceived him on purpose, what confused him the most was the feeling of helplessness. It brought back all the memories of Ann and how she had lied to him, telling him that she would be going out with girlfriends when she went to another man.

"And I'm sorry. It was just one of those spur of the moment things. Things that you look back and wonder why the hell you ever did that. Like the time you had that forth helping of chili at that fair you took me to. Remember that? And when I was waiting for you outside that porta-potty, you came out and you were wishing you didn't have that last bowl. Remember?"

Jess smiled sadly at the memory. It took them an hour and a half to drive to that local fair where she overindulged on cotton candy but miraculously recovered from her stomachache with a helping of funnel cake. While he had that extra order of chili and spent the rest of the afternoon in line for the inhumane bathroom. But now Jess didn't remember it with an odd sense of fondness. Instead, he felt hollow.

"Jess," she took his hand but he didn't feel it. Didn't feel the familiar stroke of her fingers, the softness of her skin. He didn't feel anything. "I'm sorry that I lied. But you must believe me. Logan might be confused but I'm not. And that's the important part, right? That conversation between me and him had nothing to do with you and me."

"Didn't it, though?" He asked softly. "Didn't that have everything to do with us? You talking to your ex about feelings that may or may not exist anymore has everything to do with us."

"We've had misunderstandings in the past. What about the time at my grandparents? You had no problem seeing the innocent mistake and moving past that."

"That was different."

"How?" She couldn't understand.

It was before he'd given her a piece of his heart. It was before he let her invade his. It just felt _different_. "It just is."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it. It was stupid of me to not say anything, but it was just a mistake. I'm going to make mistakes, Jess. I'll hurt you without meaning to. And I'll do it again in the future. And you'll do the same to me."

"Not if there is no future."

"What do you mean?" Her voice trembled and she paled and her freckles standing out even more pronounced. He could see them clearly and remembered how it was just last night when he traced the ones across the bridge of her nose. What he found utterly endearing yesterday now served to mock him as he tried to sort his feelings. But there were no feelings. It was as if ice flowed through his veins.

"It means that maybe I made a mistake."

She shook her head, as if to deny what she knew was coming. "A mistake?"

"I," his voice shook. "I don't think I'm cut out for relationships. For anything serious. I don't have much to give."

"You're wrong. You've given me more than I ever though possible."

"I made a mistake."

"Falling in love with me was a mistake?" Her voice was small.

For a moment, the two parts of Jess warring for the upper hand disappeared and he was only one person again with all the emotions mixed up inside. He saw her and felt both tenderness and disappointment at the same time. He framed her face gently between his palms. "I don't know. Just hearing your voice at the other end of the phone, not telling me the truth, it brought back bad memories for me. And even though I can understand that you hadn't meant to hurt me on purpose, it still hurts."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't intentional. But the pain is apart of life. Of love. I learned that."

He swallowed. "I don't think I want to do it then."

Rory pulled out of his arms and her eyes hardened. "You're kidding yourself."

"What do you mean?" He lifted his chin and stared down at her.

"And your past needs to stay in your past, Jess. It's unfair to pin what other women have done to you in the past on me. You hide behind excuses of responsibilities and Gabe. You think that if you cower behind him you'll save yourself from hurt. But life is going to hurt you. You of all people should know that. One moment, the ones you love are around you, and the next, they're gone. Gabe is going to hurt you. You're going to hurt him. You'll both lie to each other and it'll hurt."

"He's family. It's not the same. I don't have a choice with him."

"But with me you do, right? That's what you mean." She stepped back and shook her head as if it pained her. "You're fooling yourself, Jess. I almost feel pity for you. Not every relationship can be perfect."

"I'm not asking for perfection, I'm just asking for—"

"For what? No pain. You're so deluded."

He let her insult him because he knew he deserved it. But at the same time, he didn't like how she neatly boxed in all his insecurities and faults, tied it into one little package and spelled it all out for him. "Then why would you want to be with me, Rory? I'm not like Logan. I can't give you things that you want. Have you ever thought about it? If we were together, if we got married, you wouldn't be only getting me, you'd get Gabe too."

"You've thought about marriage?" she whispered.

"It's nothing."

"Of course. Nothing."

"You deserve better than this."

"That's just the ultimate guy break-up line, isn't it?" she sneered. "You think that you're doing _me_ the favor by breaking up with me because you give me this bullshit excuse of it being better for me."

"It's true."

That set her off. "That should be _my_ decision! You don't get to decide for me who I want. It's my decision!" She walked backwards and then turned. "You know what? You're right. I deserve someone who'll love me just the way I am. Not someone with a fairytale vision of me who puts me on a pedestal, but someone who sees my flaws and loves me because of them. Someone who is willing to be hurt from life with me. Someone who'll stay with me no matter all the stupid mistakes we make."

He watched her walk away and it felt like something was immediately missing from his life. The ice that was freezing his veins flowed freely now throughout his whole body, encroaching his heart and sealing it up.

* * *

"Don't say a word Gabriel. Not one word." Jess didn't have to turn to know that his brother was standing right behind him on the stairs. "Please, don't say anything."

"Okay." Jess heard Gabe shuffle his feet. "But that was the most pitiful excuse for a breakup I've ever seen. You didn't even yell at her."

Jess turned and chuckled lightly, the sound hoarse. "Sorry to disappoint but I think I've have enough horrible breakups in the past. Throwing things and yelling are so cliché. I'm turning a new leaf."

"Yeah. A new leaf where you toss out the best thing in your life."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Gabe came down the stairs. "I know she made a mistake and she's sorry for it. I know that for some reason you can't get pass a little lie. And I know that you're so afraid of finally being with someone that might be permanent in your life that you're making Rory pay for someone else's sins. She's not the one who cheated on you, Jess."

"How do you know about that?"

Gabe shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You could go after her, you know? Just admit that you're a man and therefore an idiot and after a night of groveling, it'll all be the same again."

Jess smiled even though his body felt like lead. "It's that easy, huh?"

"Yeah. After you beg, she'll forgive you and tomorrow you'll go back to the normal routine. It'll be Saturday so you'll probably mow the lawn and Rory will spy on you from her upstairs spare bedroom and pretend that she doesn't know you see her. And you'll pretend that you don't know she's there and that you two are playing some sort of elaborate game of foreplay. Then for dinner you'll do barbeque and I'll make up some excuse to leave and finish my homework when you give me that evil eye of yours. When you think that I'm asleep you'll sneak out of the house even though we both know where you're going and what you're doing. And everything will be the same again."

"That sounds nice," he said wearily.

"Just go and say you're sorry."

"No."

"_No_? What do you mean no? You just said it sounded nice. Why can't you just go and apologize to her? Make things right?"

"Because it'll be like saying that it didn't hurt."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Oh for god's sake, Jess! What do you want? A confession signed in blood before you'll forgive her? As if you didn't just hurt her, you self-righteous bastard." He turned and went up the stairs without another glance.

Jess watched his brother leave and wished that he could see things in such black and white again. But pride was such a stubborn thing. And it colored everything in shades of grey.

* * *

**AN: So, are you cursing me for leaving it like that? :) ****Read and Review for Chapter Notes explaining about the breakup!**


	14. Always Unexpected

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 14: Always Unexpected**

Author: knowhere

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I've been super busy with other things. I'm hoping to finish Chapter 15 soon.**

**Thanks for reading. As always, please review when you're done. Thank you.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

Jess stared blankly at the wall as he tried to sleep. But she was missing. _Rory_. He always slept on his side and would cuddle Rory into his chest. He got used to the familiar weight of her lulling his senses to sleep. The smell of her clean soap filling his nose while her baby-soft hair would rest loose and unbound, spilling onto his chest and pillow. The bed felt empty and cold. It was too big for him.

He replayed that last conversation with Rory again and again in his head. The logical part of him yelling at him to fix things and that he got upset for no big reason. Like Gabe and Rory had both pointed out, he was pinning sins onto Rory that she didn't commit. It wasn't her fault that he instantly thought of bad memories when he knew she was hiding something from him. It wasn't her fault that he was dealt a shitty hand of cards in his relationship with Ann. Plus, if he were being entirely honest, he would tell his logical side that he would have eventually broken up with her anyways. Like he once told Rory, he and Ann had good chemistry in bed, she had a body like a centerfold, but the chemistry was nothing he had with Rory.

With Rory, it was _more_ than chemistry. Yes, their chemistry sparked and electrified every time he got his hands on her. There was something about being with her that made every nerve-ending stand up on end. To say nothing of the level of arousal she was able to bring out in him. He'd never felt like that. Jess was certain that he wasn't so easily aroused even when he was a horny teenager. No, Rory wasn't built like what contemporary culture said that men covet, but her modest curves and her larger-than-life blue eyes struck his gut every single damn time.

What he knew for certain was that he was afraid that he had ruined something good all because of the fear of the unknown future and the past hurts that he was unwilling to let go.

No matter what the logical side of his brain told him, his heart was torn. It had been a week since that fight with Rory. For seven nights, he'd been unable to sleep, this thoughts constantly replaying the good memories he had with her, but his mind would inevitably land on that last fight. Jess considered himself as rather secure in his own self-image. But what he realized after a week of being without her was that maybe he wasn't. In the little things, the inconsequential things, he had no problem. Since he rarely gave a damn as to what others thought about him, he always considered himself as having a healthy self-esteem. He did what was best for him and whatever responsibilities he answered to, but he didn't care if he wandered off the beaten path.

When he got custody of Gabe, some co-workers and acquaintances had actually suggested that Jess let one of their distant cousins who lived in Southern California take Gabe. Some said that Jess just wasn't up to parenting a pre-teen and certainly not full time. But Jess hadn't given another thought to the daunting task. And when they moved here, Jess had simply gone to his editor and laid out the facts: that he couldn't continue to work in the city and he needed help in transferring to a new job.

However, when he was honest with himself, Jess could see how much Ann had damaged his ego and confidence. Jess never had a problem with infidelity. Granted, he only had a handful of women he called 'girlfriends' in the past, but cheating as never an issue for him or the girl. No matter how flip he tried to be in the ending of the relationship with Ann, it damaged him more than he was willing to see. But having those insecurities whisper in his ear when he completely shut down during the fight with Rory forced Jess to understand that he was lugging his unopened baggage from Ann into his relationship with Rory.

He had demanded honesty from Rory but perhaps it was him that wasn't being honest. Jess knew he needed to fix things because Rory was worth it and he owned it to himself, to _them_, to try and patch things up.

* * *

Rory heard her bedroom door open and she tensed for a moment before recognizing that particular cologne. When the bed dipped, she felt an unfamiliar body, but she still welcomed the arms around circled around her. "It's really late."

She was used to feeling bare skin behind her in bed, but was met with jeans and a t-shirt instead. Warm breath brushed the nape of her neck. "I got your SOS text."

Turning, she snuggled into his chest, burrowing deep. "I'm pretty sure we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed, not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell him everything but at the same time, she didn't know what happened. "I hate him." Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes and she pounded on his chest.

His arms tightened even more around her, hugging her close, heartbeat to heartbeat. "If that were true, it wouldn't hurt like it does right now."

"That idiot just gave up on us. One tiny mistake and he gives up!"

"What happened?"

"Logan called a while back. And then showed up a few days later without telling me."

"Logan?" Bram's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rory could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I didn't want anyone to know. It was like if I didn't say it out loud then maybe it wasn't true. But it hit me today that he's not here."

"What happened?"

"I've been trying not to think about it and just concentrate on going on, but today in the teacher's lounge some of the other women were talking about their boyfriends and husbands and when they asked about me, it really hit me. I'm not with Jess anymore."

"Was Logan calling about that fight he had with Maggie?"

"Yeah. He was wondering about what to do but I made it clear that I wouldn't be with him anymore." She shrugged. "I didn't want to make it into a big deal, you know? It was just a phone call. And I thought that if I convinced myself it wasn't a big deal, then I wouldn't have to tell Jess and I wouldn't have to do anything about it."

"Your ex-finance calls and you don't think it's a big deal?"

"Bram," she sighed. "It was _just_ a phone call. That's it. I wouldn't go all crazy on Jess if an ex-girlfriend called him." Bram compressed his lips and Rory scowled. "What?" she asked.

"Well," he treaded carefully. "I'm sure you wouldn't go crazy, per say, but you wouldn't be happy about it either. I think Jess is one of the first boyfriends you've had that is a bit more possessive than the others. Remember that dinner with your grandparents?"

She thought back to the incident and thought about it. "That's ridiculous. Jess knows there's nothing to worry about. And what does it say about him if he gets insecure about every little thing?"

"He's not perfect, Ror. He's allowed to have some flaws, you know. Maybe this is his. You did tell me that his last girlfriend cheated on him and he's already not prone to commitment. You can logically see how that would affect him. Especially if he went as far as to say he loved you."

Rory gnawed on her lower lip. In the past, she was so adamant that Jess not put her on a pedestal that maybe she was doing the very same to him. Sometimes, she saw his responsibilities of taking care of Gabe, plus the house, career, and everything else and she saw him as such a _grownup_. More so than she felt she was at times. Maybe in doing so, she thought he would be immune to the little things like jealousy.

"I'm thinking that he needs reassurance."

"Hey," Rory wrinkled her forehead. "He broke up with me. You should be on my side! Not defending him."

Bram rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'll go and hire someone to beat him up tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be volunteering to do it yourself?"

"And ruin my pretty face?" Bram shook his head. "I don't think so."

She didn't bother even grinning at his attempt at levity. "What's the point in this conversation? Shouldn't we be trashing everything Jess Mariano is and stands for? He broke up with me. We're not together anymore. Even if I could see the logic in this screwed up situation, I can't force the guy to be with me."

His arms tightened around her again as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "That's true. But at least you can begin to understand how you might have contributed to the breakup."

"Bram!" She _so_ didn't want to hear that. But if she had wanted her best friend to coddle her and tell her that it was all Jess's fault, she shouldn't have called him. Bram might joke around and have a carefree attitude, but when it came to analyzing problems, he was very good at pinpointing the issue. Sometimes that worked in her favor and other times, like this, it forced her to see the whole picture, not just what she wanted to see.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but no couple breaks up all because of one person in the relationship. It takes two to make it work and two to break up. Even if you're only responsible for 2% of the problem, you should take 100% responsibility for that 2%."

"Sometimes I hate talking to you."

Bram chuckled, uncaring of her statement. "No one else tells you the truth. People see you as fragile or unable to handle the truth and they wrap it up in pretty lies for you. You don't need that. You need someone to kick you in the ass once in a while."

"I apologized for not telling him the truth right away but he still couldn't handle it. I can't be with someone where I'm constantly worrying if their insecurities will get the best of him. I can't be afraid of making a mistake because he'll break up with me. Mistakes are going to happen."

"He probably saw this as a precursor for what _might_ happen in the future. He's obviously still hurting from the cheating girlfriend. And if he does come back, you've gotta decide if you can handle his insecurities. They're not going to go away completely even if he sees them. But I will say this. If he doesn't open up his eyes and see what a great girl you are, he really _is_ an idiot and he doesn't deserve you."

Her smile was wobbly but a smile nonetheless. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Rory sighed, scared of doing anything. Scared of moving. She was content to stand still. Even though she wasn't happy with the status quo, she felt safer pulling the covers over her head and blocking out the world. "Sleep."

Bram shook her. "And then?"

"Think."

"You're being stubborn."

She flopped over, scowling at Bram's expectant face. "You just want me to be with him because then you can live vicariously through me."

"You're deflecting onto me because you don't want to face the truth." Bram actually sounded hurt, his usual carefree attitude gone.

"And what truth might that be?"

"That the idiot next door might be the one. He'll keep you on your toes like no other guy has before. He'll dirty up your pristine little compartmentalized life and trash your small town princess persona. He'll make you crazy both good and bad but at least he'll get a rise out of you. You'll experience life with someone like him instead of hiding in your little turtle shell."

That hurt. But best friends apparently felt entitled to speak their mind. _Damn him._ "Shut up."

"You should talk to him. At least give him the chance to apologize and explain."

"Who said he even _wants_ to do both? Or either one for that matter?"

Bram slanted a disbelieving look. "I'm a man, Ror. And just because I find your man just as hot as you do, doesn't mean I can't spot when a guy is head over heels. He loves you. He's said it and I've seen it. He watches you when you're not looking and trust me, he's in love. He tracks your movements as if he can't take his eyes off of you."

"Really?" Rory couldn't help that hopeful tone in her voice.

"Your insecurities are really unfounded, you know," Bram said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Jess pulled open the front door to find the stoop occupied. "If you're here to yell or scream I'm gonna call the cops."

Bram slipped off his aviators and tucked them into the front of his shirt. "Not necessary. Besides, I'm pretty sure which one of us will win in a fist fight." His eyes roamed over Jess's exposed arms and lingered. "What is your exercise routine anyways? Because I got this new trainer and he's doing a lot of cardio and not a lot of weights. But I read in a fitness magazine that using only five pound weights can really do a lot of muscle definition and heavier weights isn't always the best thing to use."

Jess gave him a look of incredulity. "You're a little insane, you know that? No wonder you and Rory are friends."

At the mention of Rory's name Bram snapped up in attention. "Right. I'm here about Rory."

"Figures."

"Listen, I'm not here to defend her or to yell at you. I just want you to realize that Rory's very special and you kicking her to the curb like yesterday's trash was not only uncalled for but a total idiotic move on your part."

Jess scowled. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Bram sighed. "You're going to regret it." He paused and examined Jess's appearance even closer. Mumbling, he added, "Maybe you already do." With that parting remark, he turned around and left.

Jess watched Bram walk down the driveway and get into his car. When the tail lights were no longer visible, Jess stepped out and just stood, watching the house next door. He heard a brief barking and figured it was Wes's '_take me outside'_ bark. Jess closed his eyes and breathed deeply, wanting things to just go back like they were before. But when he opened his eyes again, he was still standing on his front porch and alone.

Bram was right. He already regretted it.

* * *

When a particularly female-empowering song came onto the radio, Rory decided that enough was enough. She wasn't going to keep doing her ostrich impression anymore. Three days had passed since Bram had spent the night comforting and confronting her. Afterwards, she admitted to herself that she really was being stubborn. Sure, she still felt like it was Jess's job to seek her out and apologize if he wanted to. He had, after all, initiated the breakup. Wasn't that common courtesy?

Her compact car slowed to a stop at the intersection and she thought back to her past relationships. Some of her past breakups were mutual, if such things even existed, and others were more painful. However, she realized that she'd never really stood up and fought for a relationship. When she perceived the end, she didn't fight what she thought was the natural progression of things.

But she wasn't going to let Jess delude himself into thinking that he could protect his heart by being alone all the time. They were good together, damn it, and she wanted, no _needed_ to know for certain that things were over between them.

She'd hate to toss away their relationship when it could have been patched up easily with a lengthy conversation between them. If he was willing, she wanted to work things out. And knock some sense into his thick skull.

Rory's thoughts were running a mile a minute as she plotted and planned what she was going to say to him. She imagined calling him once she got to school, leaving him a message requesting that he come over to her house today after work so they could talk. And if he didn't come over, she would just go over to his place. She would do her best to settle things and if in the end, he still didn't want to be with her, well then her conscience would be clear. She tried and did her best. She might fail, but at least she fought for what she wanted.

Rory was distracted, thoughts of Jess and the possible permanency of him not being in her life swirled around, nipping her self-esteem. Driving on autopilot, she didn't see the mangy large dog crossing the street. By the time she caught sight of the matted brown fur, she swerved too late. A patch of ice slipped against the car's tires, not allowing her to steer with precision. In that moment when she knew she would hit the tree, time stood still. She could hear her heart beating loud in her ears. Strangely enough, it beat regularly. Not erratic. Not crazy. Her body had not downloaded the surge of adrenaline yet. As she slammed on her brakes to try to avoid the tree, she had one thought..._I'm not ready for this to be it._

* * *

Jess doodled on his yellow legal pad. He heard what the others were saying in their weekly staff meeting but his mind was somewhere else. Ten days. Ten days since he watched Rory walk away. Even in that single moment when he uttered those words that ended their relationship he knew instantly that he'd made a mistake. Ten days he let his wounded pride get in the way of marching up to her and apologizing. For ten nights, he'd tossed and turned, unable to sleep and wanting what was just next door.

_Well, no more_, he decided. He was going to put an end to things. He'd had plenty of time to think about the fight and he knew without a doubt that he did it in some stupid misguided attempt to not feel hurt or pain. He also knew that he was afraid. If Ann had the ability to hurt him like she did and his heart wasn't even involved in the relationship, what would happen with someone like Rory who had cleverly wormed her way into his _entire_ heart?

But he wasn't a coward. Well, not anymore. And he was going to fight for what he wanted. He wanted Rory.

Gabe would probably be happy, Jess noted with a wry smile. The kid had been giving him the silent treatment ever since the fight, his allegiance obviously firmly with Rory. Jess never even got the opportunity to sneak some insider information about how Rory was doing or how she seemed in class because Gabe refused to talk. He had a stubborn streak that would make any Mariano proud.

The door to the conference room opened and one of the front desk receptionists poked her head in. "Jess? A call came through for you on the main line. He says it's important and that you're not picking up your cell or your desk phone."

Jess's head swung sharply around. "Who is it?"

"He says he's your brother."

A quick glance to his editor who cocked his head in the direction of the door sent Jess out of his seat and into the corridors, making his way around the cubicles like a mouse in a maze to his own desk. He checked his phone, seeing that he had accumulated five missed calls from Gabe and that his landline was blinking in indication of a voicemail. He clicked onto line 1.

"Gabe?" His heart caught in his throat.

"Jess! Where the hell have you been?"

He didn't bother answering. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Gabe's voice was a clear sound of impatience. "Where have you been? I've been calling you."

Jess unclenched his muscles when he heard Gabe's voice. He couldn't be hurt if he still had the ability to loose his patience. "You scared me! What is so important that you had to call my cell, desk, and the paper's switchboard for? If it's just because you've thrown up again, I'm going to throttle you."

There was a very brief silence. "It's Rory. There's been an accident."

"What?" His voice sounded small and scared and he was suddenly transported back to a few years ago when he felt so alone at hearing the news of his parents' deaths.

"I heard it from the guy who has his locker next to mine who heard from his girlfriend that has Rory for first period English. She got into a car accident this morning on her way to school and the principal is trying to find someone to fill in."

Jess only heard 'car accident.' "What happened? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Jess's heart thundered and all he heard was the roaring of blood in his ears. _Please be okay. Please._

"I don't know." Gabe sighed. "I've been asking around and my science teacher who usually has lunch with Rory said that the front office got a call from the hospital and that Rory was rushed in. Her car slipped on some ice and hit a tree or something. I don't know."

Jess heard Gabe's voice get thicker towards the end and he tried to clamp down on his own rush of fear. "It'll be okay. I'll go over to the hospital and check it out. I'll call you once I find out."

* * *

He dropped everything. On the way out, Jess bumped into his boss and with a hurried explanation said that there was a family emergency and that he needed to leave right away. His hands shook when he jammed in his keys into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. Jess tried to keep his mind off of the worst case scenario. He didn't want to think of it. He didn't want to even imagine what he would do if he had to relive his past nightmares all over again, only this time it was with someone he had imagined the possibility of spending his life with.

The way to the hospital felt like trudging through mud. It seemed like he hit every light and that every slow and horrible driver was right in front of him. Jess breathed deeply and when some stopped when the light was still yellow, he threw up his hands and gave the other driver a rude hand gesture. He prayed that everything was okay. He wanted to walk into the hospital room, see Rory, and grovel for her to give him another chance. He knew firsthand how short life could be and he couldn't believe that he let something as trivial as his pride get in the way. He just needed one more shot. He needed to see her, touch her, kiss her, and know that she was all right.

Jess rushed into the emergency room entrance, skidding on the slick floors. Almost colliding with the tall receptionist counter, he winced as the particular brand of hospital antiseptic hit him with a vengeance.

"I'm looking for Rory," Jess checked himself. "I mean, Lorelai Gilmore. There was a car accident and she would've been rushed in," he turned his wrist, checking his watch, " about an hour and a half ago."

"Are you a relative, sir?"

_Oh shit._ He should've foreseen his problem but his frustration easily gave way to despair. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was safe with all arms, legs, fingers, toes, and every strand of hair intact.

"I'm her—" What was he going to say? Should he lie and say he was her husband, fiancé, brother, or cousin? Or tell the truth and say that he was a maybe ex-boyfriend who had plans to reclaim status as her current boyfriend? He settled on the most basic truth. "She's mine."

The receptionist gave him a questioning look.

"Listen, I really need to see her. She was in a car accident and I need to know that she's okay. Please tell me where I can find her." He wasn't above pleading or groveling.

Something in his eyes must have softened her because she clicked a few keys her computer and said under her breath, "Room 213."

"Thank you." He rushed to the elevators and waited impatiently as it filled with other passengers. No matter how many times he hit the button marked 2, it didn't make it go any faster.

* * *

Her head was pounding and her entire right arm was throbbing in dull pain. She suspected that her new friend, the drippy IV filled with drugs, was taking the pain down several notches.

"Follow my finger." A penlight shined in her eyes and she tracked the doctor's finger. "Good. Well, Miss Gilmore, you seem to be doing fine. You're going to have some pain from your broken arm but this prescription should take care of that. You have all the aftercare instructions in your packet."

Rory nodded, the details of the accident filtering through her memories. She remembered the sound of the collision and that horrible crunching of metal. The airbags had deployed and had given her a second shock since she'd never been in an accident before. She must've passed out briefly and woke to a passing driver who had witnessed everything and stopped, called 911, and stayed with her until the firemen and paramedics had arrived.

She had been too shocked to be scared initially but when she had arrived at the hospital and waited for her cast to be placed on her broken arm, fear started to set in. She started to shake uncontrollably until the nurse tweaked a button on her IV to quell her rising panic attack.

"Do you live with someone Miss Gilmore?" At her shake, he continued. "The reason I ask is because I don't need to keep you overnight as long as someone will check on you every hour to make sure you're okay."

Rory would rather go vegetarian for a month than stay any longer than necessary in the hospital. "I'd really like to go home."

"Do you have a husband or boyfriend? Family? You need someone to keep a close eye on you. You're sustained a mild concussion and will need someone where with you through tonight."

"Not really." She thought of Jess instantly but felt too unsure of their relationship to bring something like this on him. She didn't want him out of pity or some sense of misplaced guilt. She couldn't call Bram because he was away on a business trip to Vancouver and wouldn't be home for a couple more days.

"She's going home with me."

Both her and the doctor turned at the low voice from the door. Her heart skipped a beat and tears rushed to her eyes. Rory suddenly felt much safer and no matter what happened between, seeing Jess gave her an instant sense of comfort. "Jess."

He strode into the room quickly and took her outstretched hand, gripping it so tight almost to the point of pain. "Rory. Thank god you're okay." His voice was hoarse. He brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing kisses into her open palm.

She was taken aback at the sight of tears threatening to spill in his eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

"Gabe called me and said that he heard from someone, who heard from someone that you were in an accident."

Loopy from painkillers and the rush of emotions, she brought their linked hands up to rub against her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'll give you two a moment." The doctor drew their attention. "The nurse will be in soon with your discharge papers and your aftercare instructions." He smiled kindly. "Take care, Miss Gilmore."

She heard him but she couldn't take her eyes off Jess. Apparently he felt the same. "Thank you."

"Rory," Jess half sat on the edge of the bed. "You scared me to death."

Rory winced knowing for a fact that this must have brought back too many bad memories for him. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm the sorry one."

She nodded, but even through the pain of her throbbing arm, she knew that her and Jess had issues to work out and she didn't want guilt or this unexpected accident covering up their problems. "We'll talk about that later, Jess." She tried to look serious even though she started to feel sleepy. "We need to."

He nodded. "I was planning on seeing you tonight anyways."

"You were?" A hopeful tone entered her voice.

"Yes."

"But later. After all this," she gestured her arm that was decorated with a hot pink cast, "is done."

Jess kissed her and she felt his tension as he moved his mouth on hers. The kiss was too hard to be deemed passionate but after a moment, he turned tender, kissing her softly as if he were worshiping the feel of her. "I want to be with you. Know that, Rory. I'm going to take you home, tuck you up in my bed, take care of you, and then when we're both ready and you're not high on pain meds, we're going to talk about what happened and how we're going to fix things, okay?"

She smiled and even though she hurt all over, she felt better than she had in the last ten days. "Sounds doable."

* * *

**AN: Read? Please review; Chapter Notes will be sent.**


	15. Flower Rhyme

**Life: 2.0**

**Chapter 15: Flower Rhyme**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: **I know, it's been a long time. Well, enjoy!

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

Jess struggled with juggling his armful of papers and notes that had to be read and revised over the weekend, the groceries, and the little paper bag containing Rory's prescription. He had stayed up late waking her up every hour or so to ask her if she knew her name, how old she was, where she lived, and other simple questions that the doctor had instructed him. Jess had watched her sleep, seeing her familiar body take in each breath. When she curled onto her side, he rearranged the pillows for her so that she wouldn't put undue pressure on her broken arm.

Yesterday he had already made up his mind to talk to her and ask for a second chance. But watching her last night really cemented his desire to make up. His fears of being hurt seemed so trivial and childish when she brought back happiness into his life. Sure, life sucked sometimes and threw some big curveballs, but when he was with Rory, he had the ability to take in the day and enjoy it without letting the small stuff get to him.

With Rory, there was fun in his life again. And Jess knew that he was missing that. He missed enjoying his life. He realized that for the past few years, he'd been so on guard for being hurt that he stopped enjoying things. He focused on Gabe and on his career and how to juggle the two. But he stopped believing in love. Even when he told Rory that he loved her, a part of him was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. The inevitable in his mind: heartbreak.

But he had been mistaken. If he wanted the good, he had to deal with the bad sometimes. But he couldn't live in fear expecting the bad stuff to happen. Love wasn't always about sunshine and roses. Sometimes it was dark, rainy, and smelled like shit. But when it was good, and it had been good with Rory, it was _really_ good. If truly loving someone was learning to see rain and know that in the end, there would be sunshine again, then Jess would learn to love the rain as well.

* * *

She awoke feeling disorientated. Her head hurt and her arm was stiff and her forearm itched like crazy. When she reached down to scratch she suddenly remembered that her arm was broken and in a cast and that Jess had shown up unexpectedly at the hospital after the accident. She remembered the horrible sounds of metal meeting metal and that weird moment where everything is silent except the beat of her heart that pounded and the blood that roared in her ears. But things had turned out all right considering. Her car was totaled and her arm hurt like a bitch, but she was alive and relatively unscathed. The car would be replaced and her arm will heal but as cliché as it sounded, the accident made her sit up and take notice of life.

It wasn't as if she suddenly wanted to sell her house and go on a yoga retreat in India or anything, but it made her realize that if she had happiness in reach, she should go for it. And happiness for Rory was currently spelled J-E-S-S. He made her laugh and feel safer than she never had with any man. On the downside, he made her cry like no man ever had the ability to do so in the past. But if the pain were a part of love, then she'd take it because it was worth it.

Even in her state, she knew she wasn't in her own bed. Jess had taken her to his home and she remembered what he had said about needing to talk about their relationship. Rory turned to find a bouquet of red and burnt orange gerbera daisies on the bedside table. She tugged the covers up as she rested on the headboard, pushing her hair off her forehead. The door opened and her breath caught at the site of Jess standing at the door.

"You're awake." He approached her.

"Hi." Her voice sounded hoarse.

He sat on the edge of the bed by her hip. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy but otherwise okay."

Rory stilled as her eyes widened as she watched him reach out and touch the band aide on her forehead. "They gave you a lot of painkillers at the hospital and I had a hard time waking you during the night to check for signs of a possible concussion."

The conversation lulled as he dropped his hand onto the other side of her, forming a loose cage with his arms. She wanted to go back in time where it would have been the norm for him to wake her up with a kiss and a snuggle, perhaps even with a good-morning romp between the sheets. But what they were left with was a giant pink elephant in the room and a broken arm with a few cuts and scrapes.

"The flowers?" She wanted to know if they came from him.

His face softened and he glanced over at them. "They seemed like something you'd like." Jess sneakily sidestepped the question but she knew from his evasion that they were from him.

Without thinking, she plucked a daisy out of the vase and pulled a petal, smiling as she chirped, "He loves me, he loves me not, he—"

He reached over and pulled another petal as he looked her dead in the eyes. "He loves you." His expression caught her off guard. She had started the childish flower rhyme as a way to break the tension but he had just turned it to be something serious.

There was a marked silence in the room until she squeaked out, "That wasn't the last one."

He smirked, not breaking eye contact as he grabbed a hold of the flower and continued, "He loves you, he loves you." He raised his brows and twirled the steam with the last remaining petal. "Oh, look. He loves you." The flower fell onto the bedspread, forgotten. "_I_ _love you_."

Rory raised her eyebrows, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. "Are you sure I don't have a concussion?"

"No." He chuckled but then she saw his features become serious. "I never stopped loving you."

"What about," she paused. "What about when you broke up with me?"

"Are we going to talk about it now?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"I was an idiot." He offered her a sheepish look.

"That's it?" Rory's eyes bugged out. "That's all you have to say?"

"Uh," Jess paused and hesitated. "I'm sorry?"

She scowled. She was starting to work herself up into a lather. "Was that a question?"

"Look, don't get upset."

"Don't get upset?" She raised her voice without knowing it. "Don't get upset! That's such a guy thing to say. You know what, mister?" She poked him hard on the chest. "You broke up with me and it was totally unfair." Another poke to the sternum. "Yes, I didn't tell you that Logan called but I didn't want to stir the waters with us. Everything was going so well. And then I make this one little mistake in our relationship and you bail!" Poke, poke.

"Ow." He grabbed her hand and brought her finger up and nipped it. "Stop with the violence already. I'm sorry. I overacted. When it happened it brought back some bad memories for me and I didn't know how to deal with it."

She knew he was telling the truth and yet she was afraid that this would be a reoccurring problem with them. "What if this happens again? What if I do something that triggers another memory? Are we going to keep breaking up?"

"No." His eyes hardened as well as his resolve. "I promise you, I'm not going to bail like I did. If we break up, it won't be because of that."

"_If we break up_?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just meant that I'm going to try not to let my past fears get in the way. But nothing is for certain, Rory. You know that."

She sighed loudly and hunched over, deflated. "Yeah."

"So," he tipped up her chin. "Am I forgiven?"

"Explain it to me again?"

"What?"

She shrugged, having a hard letting go. "Your insane thought process when you were breaking up with me."

"I just shut down, Rory. That's it. All I saw was a lie and even when it happened, I knew," he paused. "I _knew_ it was wrong. But I just couldn't stop it. Does that even make sense?"

"Not that I wanna admit it or condone it, but yes, it does make sense in a weird way."

Jess paused as if gathering his bearings and looked at her seriously. "Rory, I want you to understand that I know I screwed up." He wanted to look away but forced himself to maintain eye contact. "I know I didn't treat you the way I should have but I want to you to know that I'm not going to let my insecurities get in the way again. Or at least, not as much in the way as they did the other day."

Her heart softened and she thoroughly appreciated the honesty in his statement. He wasn't promising her the world or that the relationship would be all perfect and dandy. He wasn't making grand vows that even a saint couldn't keep. He was admitting that he was wrong that he knew it, which was more than she ever got from any other man. Jess was telling her that he screwed up and that he would try not to let it happen again.

"I'm sorry, Rory. Really."

"And I'm sorry for not letting you know about Logan. I just didn't want to make it into a big deal because he means nothing to me anymore. Seriously."

"I know. I overreacted."

"Okay. Try your best not to be such a big ass again, all right?"

The corner of his lips kicked up in a smile. "Deal."

"Tell me you've been miserable without me."

Jess laughed and it coaxed a giggle out of her. "This is a weirdest reconciliation I've ever experienced."

"I feel like I'm giving in too easily." She grumped, pretending to hold a grudge. But they both knew that it was over. "I feel like I should make you work for it or something."

"I've beaten myself up enough about it already. And don't worry, Gabe has barely spoken to me since we broke up. I've been doing a lot of thinking since you've left. I've missed you like hell."

"Me too."

"And I knew I was going to come talk to you yesterday and explain but then you got into that car accident…"

"I was going to talk to you too."

"Really?" He smiled.

Rory made a face but a smile curled her lips. "Yes, but I still feel like I should make you pay."

"Oh, I'm ready to pay." Jess got a devilish gleam in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I'll make it up to you."

She leaned back and pulled him on top. "You'll be my slave."

"Hmm," he hummed against her, nuzzling her neck. "Your sex slave, maybe." He inhaled her scent, drawing it deeply into his senses, trying to memorize something that he had missed. He shook his head at himself at the thought that he had carelessly thrown away such a precious gift. _What an idiot._

Jess levered his body up until he rested on his elbows and framed her face in his hands. He watched as her eyes drifted shut as he descended closer to her lips. Right before he made contact, he felt her indrawn breath and it aroused him in a heartbeat. "Make sure your arm is out of the way."

"Uh huh." Rory mumbled absently.

He tugged off the soft well-worn tee he had put on her and he smiled at the predictable way she blushed at her nudity. He loved that she still got embarrassed in front of him. He had licked peanut butter off her breasts once when he got playful after a midnight snack in bed. At the time, she had arched her back to press closer to him, encouraging him to nibble and suck to his heart's content. But after all that, she still blushed when she was naked and it was the contrast in her nature that fascinated him.

Jess paused to take a moment just to drink her in. "Damn, you're beautiful."

She smiled but remained silent. She loved that he constantly told her that. Bram had once said that it must be nice to hear it since she was so irrationally self-conscious, and it was true. Too often she only saw the flaws in herself: her small breasts, her too wide hips, her gangly limbs that seemed too long for her body, but Jess made her feel beautiful and she loved him for that.

She felt the warm wet suction of his mouth on her sensitive flesh and her nipple budded as he nibbled on her breasts. "Jess…"

"Fuck. I could come just from tasting you." His voice was husky and rough, letting her know just how on edge he really was. "Lie back baby. I wanna taste some more." He shot her a wicked grin that made her toes curl and with one motion of his arms, he threw off all the covers and scooted between her legs.

Rory held her breath, knowing what was coming but nothing could have prepared her for the sensations. She expected him to remove her panties, but shock shot through her veins as she felt him erotically kiss her through the soft cotton. "Jess!"

"That's me." She could clearly hear his amusement in his response. He used his clever fingers to push aside the fabric barrier and delved into her with a smile on his lips.

"You're killing me!"

"No," he chuckled and breathed into her, "I'm just loving you."

"Well love me up here." She pulled at his hair, briefly giving him a sting that only aroused him more. "I want to touch you too."

"Sounds good." He sidled up her body and parted her legs.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"Lost 'em. Can't be a love slave with them on, now can I?"

Rory laughed. "You're such a dope. I love you."

He stopped and stared at her. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Jess kissed her hard, imprinting himself onto her. "I can't believe you gave me another chance. I'm such a lucky bastard."

"I missed you too much."

His tongue tangled with hers and she stroked light fingers across his shoulders, chest, and abdomen. She suddenly felt him between her legs were she was aching the most and then he was filling her with an exquisite feeling that only Jess could provide. When she moved her legs onto his lean hips, he slid to the hilt, seating himself fully within her. One hand held her hip while the other skated down to where her body met his at every thrust. He played with her sensitive bundle of nerves, his thumb creating little bolts of lightening behind her closed lids. "Come for me baby."

She did.

And when she obeyed him the second time, he followed her into the abyss.

* * *

"So are we back to rooting for Team Jess and Rory?"

Rory shifted the phone to her other ear and smiled even though Bram couldn't see her. "Yup."

"You have a ridiculously sappy smile on your face right now, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Jess just did ungodly things to your body to put that smile on your face, didn't he?"

Rory giggled but still blushed as she spied Jess just a few feet in front of her, flipping over another grilled cheese sandwich on the stove. "Sure did."

"Did he grovel?"

Rory made a face. She didn't think Jess Mariano would ever _grovel_. But he had admitted he was wrong several times. "In his own way, yes."

Bram's voice softened into a serious tone. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." She didn't have to think twice on that one.

"Good."

They spoke for several more minutes and Bram had promised to come visit her next weekend. As she hung up, she noticed Jess watching her. "Am I going to have to deal with an angry best friend?"

Rory smiled. "Not anymore."

"He came to talk to me after we broke up."

"Oh?"

"He basically called me an idiot and made me realize that I had my head up my ass. But by then, I was already regretting what had happened."

"Bram came to me and defended you."

Jess flipped the sandwich onto a plate and handed it to her. "Serious?"

"Yeah. He made me see that blaming you for everything wasn't right and that I still cared for you."

"Seems like I owe him." Jess smiled.

Gabe entered the kitchen and his eyes locked onto the food that was prepared. "One of those for me?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "You had lunch."

"That was almost three hours ago."

"Take the rest. I'll make more."

Gabe grabbed the last two grilled cheeses and sat down next to Rory. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. And I never got to say thanks for calling Jess to let him know that I was in the hospital. It really helped out." Rory reached out and touched Gabe's arm.

Gabe blushed. "I'm just glad you're okay." The kitchen was briefly quiet as Rory dug into her sandwich and Jess returned to the stove to make another. Gabe swallowed his bite and asked, "So you two back together now?"

"Is that all right?" Jess asked without looking up from buttering the bread.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Rory smiled at the brothers' typical monosyllabic exchange and took another bite of her lunch.

* * *

It was a little weird how they were able to setting into routines so quickly again. Jess smiled as he watched Rory bend over Gabe and point something out on a worksheet. They had been working on his homework for over an hour now. "What's this?"

Gabe shrugged. "The substitute gave it to us."

"That's the wrong one. We're not doing this until next week." Rory examined the worksheet.

"Does that mean I don't have to do it?" Gabe perked up at the idea.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"That's great!" He jumped up and whistled. "Wes!" Gabe turned to Jess. "I'm gonna take him out for a walk."

Jess nodded absently. "Take your phone with you just in case."

"Yeah, yeah." Gabe clicked on Wesley's leash and led him out the door.

"Looks like homework time is over, Teach." Jess slide up behind Rory and hugged her, his arms tight around her belly.

She leaned back against him. "I've never seen him move so fast."

"No homework will do that to a kid."

"And what are you doing?" She teased.

"I'm making my own kind of move."

Rory smiled. "We just had sex a couple hours ago."

"Does your arm hurt?" He kissed her shoulder and moved up to the side of her neck, teasing her with his nipping caresses.

"No. The painkillers are little miracle workers."

He pressed a wet open-mouthed kiss on the curve of her neck. "I want you again."

She wiggled her bottom and felt the urgency in his erection. "Obviously."

"Let me tell you what's going to happen."

Rory heard the smile in his voice. "And what's that?"

"We're going to go back upstairs to the bed and I'm gonna lay you out and tease you until you can't stand any more. Then, I'm going to make love to you. Gentle, easy, and slow. And then we're going to catch our breaths," he hummed into her skin and she shivered. " But baby, after that, I'm gonna fuck you until we can't move, let along catch our breaths, and you're going to love that most of all…"

* * *

"Gabe said he wouldn't mind if I married you."

Rory could barely process the words that Jess uttered softly next to her. She whipped her head to face him next to hers on the pillow they shared. "What?" Her voice was a high screechy sound.

He smirked and turned onto his side, easing one of his legs between hers and nudging his semi-erection into her hip. It was a wonder he could muster any strength after the sex they just had. "You heard me."

"You just said the _M_ word."

"Too soon?" He sobered and stared back at her in a way that always managed to unnerve her.

"We just got back together!"

"We took a two week break," he countered.

"But…"

"Before that, you took me into your body without a condom. What can be more serious than that?"

"But…" she floundered. "But…marriage?"

He cocked his head and smirked. "You never thought about it? Never doodled 'Rory Mariano' on a Post-It?"

She had but she wasn't going to admit that. "You're really throwing me for a loop here. We just made up."

"But still. What do you think?" When he saw her hesitate, he answered, now unsure of his position. "I know that I don't really have a typical family situation, what with me having custody of Gabe and all that. I can understand if it's too much—"

"Shut up. That's not it and you know it. I love him like he's already part of my family."

He smiled at her forceful statement. "So what is it? Is it me?"

"I love you."

"Then?"

"It's just a big step."

"I wasn't actually proposing, you know?" His lips kicked up in a grin.

Her jaw dropped open. "Then what _are_ you doing?"

"Seeing how receptive you are to the idea."

"You're ready?"

"With you?" He smiled. "Yeah. Someday soon."

Her heart skipped a beat and she thought about her future. Could she see herself being with Jess forever? Have kids? Experience everything with him with his quirky smartass attitude and his special way of making her laugh? He was the perfect puzzle piece to fit hers. Yes, she could see herself waking up to this man every day for the rest of her life. She thought back to when she had accepted Logan's marriage proposal. At that time, she thought she was getting the prince. But one look at the man next to her made her realize that she might have had the prince at one time, but she wasn't compatible with the prince. She was much better suited to the hero who played at the villain.

"How will you propose then?"

He grinned widely, realizing what she meant by the statement. "Well, for starters, I'm not going to begin with the fact that Gabe was the first one to mention the idea…"

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't rent out your house. After all, I think we need it just to store all your stuff." Jess grunted as he carried another box from next door. "We don't have enough room for the insane number of shoes you own, let alone anything else."

"Oh you big baby." Rory walked by and kissed his cheek.

He dropped the box and pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. Her hands ended up twined around his neck as she sank her fingers into his thick hair. Rory felt his hands slip down her back and settle into the back pockets of her jeans, copping a feel.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

They broke apart at the sound of Gabe's outraged statement. Jess shot him a dirty look. "You're interrupting again?"

"This is the fourth time today! Ever since we started moving Rory's boxes over to our house I keep catching you two making out in every room!"

"Why don't you just turn around next time?"

"Give me a break."

"Yesterday when I came home from work I saw you kissing Kerry in the backyard, I turned around for you."

"Oh." Gabe blushed a bright red.

Jess smirked and pushed his brother's buttons trying to embarrass him some more. "And in front of Wes too. You probably scarred that poor little dog for life." Jess had entered the house last night to find Gabe embracing his girlfriend. Though he enjoyed making fun of him, he was happy that his brother was finally adjusting to his life. Gabe was on water polo team and vice-president of the school's swim club. He was doing well in school and making friends, even bringing home a girlfriend a few weeks ago. Kerry was full of smiles with a mass of curly black hair and seemed perfect for Gabe. Jess was ecstatic to see his brother content.

"Okay," Rory interjected with a hand on Jess's chest and a soft smile. "Don't embarrass him any more." She paused. "But really? You finally kissed her?"

Gabe blushed even more. "Can we drop it?"

"Need some pointers?" Jess smirked. He teased Gabe, but knew that if there were any real questions, his brother would come to him. When Rory had come home from work one day and mentioned that she may have seen Gabe eating lunch with a girl, she had suggested that Jess ask if Gabe was starting to date. She was delighted to see that the man whom had a predilection for dirty talk in bed was nervous to talk to his teenaged brother about sex. But Jess had managed and made it clear that Gabe was to be safe and sure before doing anything remotely sexual with his girlfriend. Though the brothers were slightly uncomfortable with the conversation in the beginning, Jess was honest and forthright with Gabe and ended with an open invitation for any future conversations involving sex.

"I've seen enough from the two of you, thank you very much. I don't need any pointers." Gabe mumbled about grabbing some more boxes and escaped as quickly as he could.

"He was really kissing Kerry last night? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jess reached for Rory once again and brought her into his embrace. "Because you opened those shopping bags of yours and showed me all that naughty lingerie. I especially liked the little see through teddy with the black garters."

"Oh, right." She smiled. "So was it a kiss or were they making out?"

"Kiss, I think. I really did turn around as soon as I saw."

"Was it like this?" She stood up on her toes and brushed a soft gentle kiss across his lips.

"Maybe." He pretended to think about it. "Do it again."

She did and he caught her in his arms, pulling her closer. "Deeper. With tongue."

Rory giggled. "Maybe we should move this into the bedroom before Gabe yells at us again."

"Hmm…I like the sound of that." With one quick graceful move, he swept her into his arms, making her laugh out loud. "Now you…you don't need any pointers."

* * *

When she woke up, Jess was still sleeping next to her, his body tucked tight against hers. She thought about how things had progressed since after her accident. They had gotten back together, started with a clean slate with less anxieties and no real secrets between them, and she loved every single moment of it. Three months after they got back together, Jess had casually slipped on his house key onto her keychain and asked her to move in. She happily agreed. Two days ago when she was cleaning out Jess's sock drawer so that she could use it for herself, she found a little velvet box. Her hands had trembled when she opened and she bit her lip at the sight of the one-carat diamond that winked up at her in its platinum setting. She knew Jess was waiting for the right time but she had been doodling more and more "Rory Mariano's" lately and was ready for him to ask her to marry him once and for all.

But she was going to wait for him because she knew he was the one worth waiting for.

* * *

**AN: That's it! The end...**

**Read and Review. Thanks so much.**


	16. Epilogue

**Life: 2.0**

**Epilogue**

Author: knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: I didn't think I would write an epilogue to the story but these scenes kept on playing in my head. As a 'thank you' to those who have constantly reviewed, ****I'm offering a deleted scene from Chapter 11 ****to everyone who reviews this epilogue.**

Summary: Literati. Life doesn't always turn out like you expect. Jess and Rory meet as adults when their lives are at a transition period. Life, love, and everything else: Version 2.0. AU.

* * *

_Three years later..._

"Gabriel James Mariano."

Jess stood up to clap and whistle and heard the mumbled comments behind him. He didn't give a shit if he wasn't supposed to cheer until all the names had been called because his younger brother just graduated high school and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of letting Gabe know that he was proud of him. Jess saw out of the corner of his eye that Bram had stood up too and was waving his arms in a wide sweep to let Gabe know where they were sitting. When more people complained about not being able to see around them, Jess just pretended he didn't hear anything.

It had been a long journey since they moved to their new house and Gabe started high school but it felt like the time had just rushed by in a blink of an eye. Jess couldn't believe that his brother was now a high school graduate and would soon leave in the fall to go to school in California. They had discussed various school choices, and while Gabe had been reluctant to leave home and go so far away, Jess knew that deep down, Gabe had really wanted to go back to their home state. Jess understood that Gabe was just a little scared to be on his own for the first time, but he also had every confidence in his younger brother that everything would be just fine.

Jess zoomed in as far as he could on the video camera and captured the principal shaking Gabe's hand and giving him his diploma. He watched as Gabe smiled and then moved his tassel to the other side of his hat and Jess had never been so proud. They were closer than brothers though their relationship wasn't quite like that of a father and son. They had the best of both worlds. They joked, shared, and ribbed each other like brothers, but Jess had many times over the last few years stepped in as the role of the parent to help guide Gabe to become the man that was emerging today. Jess genuinely smiled at the thought that he had actually been able to successfully take care of, and raise, Gabe through his turbulent teenage years.

Well, he hadn't exactly done it on his own…

"Hey, look, there's Rory," Bram pointed her out in the crowd below where all the teachers sat adjacent to the graduates.

Jess zoomed in on her familiar face. It was a comforting sight for him to behold. "How can you miss her? She's as big as a house."

Bram chuckled but elbowed Jess in a show of support for his best friend. "Don't let her hear you say that or she'll kill you. She just told me last night how she hadn't seen her feet for a while now."

Jess smirked. "She wore mismatched sneakers out to the mall the other day when we went shopping for cribs."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Why would I?" Jess asked. "It was cute as hell."

Jess and Rory had gotten married shortly after Gabe had turned sixteen, which in Jess's opinion, was great timing because the distraction of being a newlywed, and all the time that he spent coaxing Rory into the bedroom, prevented Jess from freaking out every time Gabe took the car out on his own. Jess didn't think that being married would change much in his life since Rory had already been living with them and thoroughly engrained in their lives but he was wrong. There was something incredibly primal and satisfying for Jess to know that Rory now belonged to him, heart and soul, and he to her. He was still reminded of it at odd hours and moments when Rory would turn to smile at him when she brushed her teeth, or when they would spend a quite Sunday morning in bed reading the newspaper, or even when they just sat out in the backyard barbequing lunch. Jess was happy being a husband, something he didn't think would ever happen for him, but here he was, in love, married, and expecting a little girl by the end of the summer. Jess saw Rory swivel her head, her eyes searching the crowd. Though he knew she probably wouldn't see him, he waved and thought about how she changed his life.

* * *

Rory scanned the crowds for Jess, remaining at the goalpost where they previously agreed that everyone would meet after the ceremony.

"Bye Mrs. Mariano!"

Rory hugged one of her previous students. "Mari, congratulations! Where are you planning on going to college?"

"Columbia," the pretty brunette replied.

"Wow. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks. I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed your class."

Rory smiled. She loved this part of the year where she could see how her students have grown up. "It was a joy having you in class."

"Oh, there are my parents." Mari started to back away but then gave Rory a quick hug. "Thanks for everything!"

Rory watched her disappear into the crowd and marveled at how just a few years ago, Mari had been the quiet girl that sat in the second row of the class. Time sure did pass by quickly. She felt a flutter in her belly and smiled as she rubbed the briefly protruding part, assuming that it was a foot. "Hiya baby," she spoke quietly while she patted her tummy.

"Is she pretending to be Mia Hamm again?"

Rory turned and grinned at Jess. "Already making trouble in the womb."

"That's my girl." He embraced her as best as he could with her belly in the way, kissing her softly. "Seen Gabe yet?"

"Nope. He's probably off talking to his friends." Rory peeked over Jess's shoulder. "Where's Bram?"

"He had an emergency call from work and had to rush back. He told me to say sorry to you and Gabe and to give you this," he kissed her cheek.

"There he is!" Rory started jumping up and down.

"Whoa, stop scrambling her brains." Jess settled his hands on her belly.

Rory just ignored his tendency to be overprotective. Jess had always been protective and possessive in a way that just made her feel delicious instead of burdened. During the course of her pregnancy, he would often hover over her in case anything was wrong. The other day, he was close to carrying her to the bedroom just because she had fallen asleep in the car and he was afraid that she would accidentally trip and hurt herself walking up the stairs.

"Congratulations!" Rory eagerly hugged Gabe, stretching up on her toes. Gabe had recently gone through another growth spurt and now stood at six feet.

"Thanks." He smiled widely.

"You did it, kid." Jess brought Gabe into his arms for a manly hug, complete with lots of back thumping.

"I know. I can't believe it."

Jess smiled. "Mom and Dad would've been really proud."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

"We are too."

"Thanks, Jess." Gabe grinned boyishly, his face taking the more mature shape of the man he would soon become. "For everything." The brothers looked at each other, saying in silence everything that couldn't be voiced in words.

_Thank you for being there for me. For changing your life around to raise me._

_ Thank you for coming in my life. For showing me love. For giving me the chance to meet my wife._

"Oh…"

Jess looked down to see Rory in tears. "Baby."

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm okay." She patted his arm and then laced their fingers together. "Just seeing the two of you together…"

Gabe smiled in understanding. Rory had been really emotional for the last month, crying at the drop of a hat at everything from not having enough cheese to make a sandwich to the Snuggle Bear on the commercials.

Rory smiled. "These are happy tears."

Gabe drew her into his arms for a hug. He whispered in her ear. "Thank you. We wouldn't have made it without you being in the family."

She cried some more until Jess drew her out of Gabe's arms and into his embrace. "Shh," he comforted her. He kissed the top of her head. "You're going to make Gabe cry too."

Jess grinned over her head to an equally smiling and emotional Gabe. To the three of them, this wasn't just the accomplishment of graduating high school. Today marked something much greater. They survived together. For Jess and Gabe, it marked an important period in their lives. Gabe was going to move out and start his own life and for Jess, it meant that he would have to adjust once again. In the beginning, when his parents had just died, he had felt that having to take care of Gabe was a burden. But later, he had grown accustomed to the responsibilities, and later, he learned to really enjoy and be grateful for the time he had with his brother. Now, he was going to start over again, this time with his own family.

"Hey Gabe!"

Gabe turned and saw his friend waving and pointing in the direction of the parking lot. "I guess it's time to get ready for grad night."

Jess cleared his throat. "Right. Well, have fun and be careful. We'll see you tomorrow."

Gabe gave them both one last hug and went off with a smile.

Rory leaned into Jess. "It's like watching our own son leaving us for college."

Jess grinned. "Just think, we get to do this all over again in eighteen years."

"Oh man." Rory sighed. "You'll probably be holding onto her for dear life, not wanting to let her go."

Jess chuckled. "With my shotgun at my side to scare away all her potential boyfriends." He couldn't help it; he kissed her deeply but briefly. "If she even resembles you at all, she's going to be too gorgeous for her own good."

"Flatterer. I know I'm huge right now."

"But still so fucking sexy," Jess whispered in her ear.

She looked around and saw that most of the graduates had started to disperse, most heading towards the buses to be loaded up for grad night. "Let's go home."

Jess smirked. "Hm, good idea. Our first night with the kid out of the house. We better take advantage. We're not going to have that again for a while."

Rory giggled. "Eighteen years."

"Oh god. Eighteen years of sneaking around and having sex under the covers behind locked doors? Waiting around for her to get old enough to have slumber parties so we get a night to ourselves? We're going to have to get really good at managing quickies."

"Well, we have a few more months before she gets here…"

He looped his arm around her thickened waistline, drew her close, and just felt content. It was funny how life takes you on a merry ride. Jess smiled down at the woman that showed him love, trust, and companionship and realized that since she was stuck with him for life and going on the ride with him, he figured he never wanted it to stop.

* * *

_Three more years later…_

"Jess! Rory!"

Jess swung around, catching the figure of his brother weaving through the crowds. "Gabe."

"Hey guys!" Gabe opened his arms and hugged Jess, careful of the small bundle tucked into Jess's shoulder, perched on his hip. "Heya gorgeous. Remember me? Uncle Gabe."

Jess chuckled. "She fell asleep on the plane so she's a little groggy." He jiggled his baby girl seeing her big hazel eyes open with recognition. To everyone's surprise, the next generation of the Gilmore clan hadn't inherited the famous blue eyes. Instead, she took after her uncle, with big hazel eyes that could charm just about everyone. "Come on, darling, say hi to Gabe."

Emma smiled. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Want me to carry you and give your daddy a break?"

Emma paused. "Daddy?"

Jess smiled. "Sure. I have to help Mommy get our luggage anyways." He pressed a kiss to her silky soft temple and breathed in the baby innocent scent that made him proud to be a father. He handed her off to Gabe. "Be good."

Emma went willingly into Gabe's arms. "Emma like coloring books!"

Gabe smiled. "I know. That's why I sent you those princess ones."

She patted his cheeks enthusiastically. "Pretty princess."

"Just like you." Gabe took in Emma's shiny mop of riotous curls. "Very pretty."

Emma's eyes brightened at the compliment. "Gabe pretty too."

Jess chuckled. "Now you're going to be her best friend. She loves hearing compliments, especially when it compares her to a princess." He patted Gabe's shoulder. "I'm gonna go help Rory with the bags."

Jess turned to go help Rory spot their luggage on the revolving carrousel. Rory saw him and smiled at the sight of Gabe carrying their daughter a few feet away. "She actually let go of you?" Whenever Emma was sleepy or coming out of a nap, she always preferred the feel of her father's arms keeping her safe.

He chuckled and pulled her back into his chest, taking the rare chance to sneak in a quick snuggle in public. "Gabe called her pretty."

Rory laughed. "Some can lure kids away with candy, Em can be bought with compliments." Their daughter was a girly girl. She loved to dress up and could sit for an hour straight staring at all the various colors of eye shadow, lipstick, and blush that Rory had. If something was in a color that she deemed to be pretty, Emma wanted it.

"Here we go." Jess reached around Rory to grab one of their bags.

"And there's the other one."

Jess picked them up and saw Emma giving Gabe her sweetest face. "Uh oh. Looks like our daughter is trying to swindle something pretty off of my brother."

Rory laughed. "We better go rescue him."

* * *

"I can't believe we're at a restaurant that doesn't have placemats we're supposed to color." Jess's voice was slightly awed as he fingered the tablecloth.

Rory looked on in amusement. "It was nice of Gabe to babysit and give us a night off."

"Yeah, totally worth the price of our tickets to fly out here to California. Plus, I think he's trying to impress his girlfriend. Show her he's mature and good with kids."

"He really likes Chloe, doesn't he?"

Jess leaned forward and whispered, "I'm pretty sure he loves her."

"Really?"

"He has this way of looking at her that reminds me of the way I used to look at you back when we were dating and I suspected that I was falling in love."

Her heart melted just a little bit. "And how did you look at me?"

"Like I couldn't believe I was so lucky. That if I didn't hold you I was afraid you'd disappear. That if I wasn't inside you with my arms around you, I couldn't take my next breath."

"Oh Jess." Even after all that time, he still had the ability to soften her with one look or a whispered phrase.

"I have a surprise for you." Jess shot her a mischievous and naughty grin. "Gabe isn't watching Emma for just tonight. He's not expecting us back until tomorrow."

"And were are we going?" Rory smiled.

"I made reservations at a B&B about an hour away from here." Jess was excited to be able to spend some alone time with Rory. It had been a long time since they had that luxury. A few weeks ago Bram had dropped by to take his goddaughter out for his routine 'spoil Emma to her heart's content' day, but Jess and Rory only had half a day of privacy and not even really to themselves because there were two Westies running around.

Right before Gabe had left for college, Jess and Rory adopted another West Highland terrier to keep Wesley company. Jess had been worried that Wesley would become depressed since he shared such a close relationship with Gabe. So before Gabe had left, they adopted another Westie, Buttercup. That day when Bram had taken Emma for their shopping and bonding time, Buttercup and Wesley had been running around like two little energizer bunnies. Jess and Rory had spent the better half of their so-called private time trying to calm down their dogs.

Jess had planned for months, arranging things with Gabe so that he could get some real alone time with Rory. "I know it's a little early, but I was thinking we could celebrate our anniversary."

"That sounds great."

* * *

"Fuck me, baby. Tell me you aren't wearing those little lacy see through panties."

Rory giggled and fused her mouth to Jess's again, pulling his tie from the complicated knot. She felt his devious fingers wiggle up under her soft dress and make their way up to the band of her underwear; the one that she knew drove him crazy. "These are new. Just like the black ones but I bought it in red."

"Damn. You know I love red." He drew her dress off of her body, leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra and the matching panties. "Fuck. Just look at you."

Rory smiled. He made her feel as beautiful as the day they met. She knew that there were some stretch marks though he claimed that they were so faint he needed a microscope to see them clearly. Jess was clearly turned on. She saw that not only evident by the serious erection he was sporting but by the deterioration in his language. The more turned on Jess was, the worse his language got.

"Hurry up and get out of your clothes." Rory tugged at his pants and she traced his arousal through his boxer briefs.

Jess urged her back towards the bed. "Up or down?"

"I wanna be on top."

Jess got naked as fast as he could and plopped down on the bed, reaching for her, feeling her heated skin in his hands. "Come here."

"I'm running this show." Rory pushed him back when he tried to reach for her and bring her down.

"Take off your bra."

Rory smiled. Jess loved sex and usually gave the directions but on the rare occasion, he would briefly let her have the reigns, but never for long before his dominant side came out. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Rory played with the front clasp, running her fingers up her sides. When she finally took off her bra, her nipples were hard, begging for attention. She cupped her own breasts and looked down at her husband with arousal shining in her eyes. "Hmm."

Jess stared at Rory with hooded lids, his hands finding their way to her hips. He loved when she got like this. Confident. Sexy. Naughty. "Are your nipples hard for me baby?" He loved that Rory was finally confident in her body and in her sexuality. She still got bashful once in a while, but overall, she finally accepted that she was a sensual and beautiful woman and that he loved her just like that.

She thumbed her nipples, feeling electrical shocks running through her body. "Yes." She threw her head back.

"You're so wet I can see right through your panties."

"Touch me."

"How?" Jess's hand went to the juncture of her thighs. "Like this?" His fingers fluttered over her body.

She could barely feel it at all. Rory blew out an exasperated breath. "Harder."

"Lift your hips." When she did, he tugged down her panties and then surprised her by urging her body up by cupping his hands on her bottom. Jess's voice deepened to a husky growl. "Wanna taste."

"Oh god!" She gripped the headboard as he delved in, his tongue eager and familiar. But there was nothing familiar about the incredible rush of feelings coursing through her veins.

Jess leaned up, bracing his weight on his elbows and eagerly pleasuring her, feeling her arousal as his own. "Come on baby."

Her thighs trembled at the sensations and she followed his whispered demand, almost collapsing onto his chest. She could barely speak. She vaguely registered Jess sliding out from under her and positioning himself behind, tucking a fluffy pillow below her hips, angling her up. "Jess?"

"Shh, baby. This is going to be so fucking good." He slid to the hilt in one sure stroke and felt the tremors that still raced through her body from her orgasm. "Oh yeah. So good. Perfect baby."

He titled up her body, holding onto her hips, thrusting until he was mindless with pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He bracketed her body with his, hovering over her, his hands finding the comforting weight of her breasts. The ones that fit so perfectly it always felt like she was made for him. And every time he was sheathed tightly within her body, he felt like he was made just to love her.

When he came, she followed again. He locked her body into hers, holding her until they both caught their breaths. "Damn. I love you so much."

Rory shifted and Jess let go of her, slipping out. She lounged back on the bed feeling deliciously sore. "Me too."

After he cleaned them up, he snuggled back into bed, pillowing her head on his arm and holding her close. "We should visit Gabe more often if it means sex like this."

Rory laughed. "Has he talked to you about what he's thinking of doing after next year?"

Gabe was one year away from his engineering degree and had mentioned in passing that he was thinking of leaving California. Jess had been surprised but of course, very supportive of the idea. "He's thinking of come back home."

"Really?"

Jess had known that Gabe had been eager to return to California but lately, Gabe had confided in him that he wanted to be near his family. "Maybe. I think it would be nice to have him around again." Jess snuggled closer. "We could get some free babysitting from him. Get more nights like this."

Rory giggled at the predictable feel of Jess's erection against her backside. "Sounds like a great idea."

He rocked his hips against hers. "Uh huh." Jess slid his fingers down the front of her body, finding the wetness of her response. "Again?"

"So soon?" She pretended that she wasn't already burning up for him.

"Please?"

She turned around to face him and kissed him gently. "For you? Anything."

And he felt the same about her. He would do anything for her.

They were happy together. And they were a family.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Jess in this new parental light and Gabe has been an especially special and interesting original character for me to create and write.

As I mentioned, as a thank you to reviewers, **every review will be sent a cute little deleted scene that was taken out of Chapter 11. **It involves Jess and Rory, a pizza date, and some giggly high school students.

**I will be sending the scene as a PDF so if you sign in for your reviews, I'll send it via email to the address attached to your profile. If you don't have one or don't want to sign in, just make sure you spell out your email address in the review so that I can send it. (For example: janesmith at email dot com).


End file.
